So MuCh FoR OuR HaPpY EnDiNg I
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Demasiado para nuestro final feliz ¿Que pasa cuando todo x lo q un día pelearon se desvanece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dándole un giro de 180º grados a sus vidas? Preguntenles a ellos! Tiene primera, segunda y tercera parte asi que más vale que guste
1. Introducción

**_Introduccion:_**

En su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían ya cursado todas sus materias sin mayores problemas. De un tiempo a esta parte, habían cambiado tanto física como interiormente, y todos, para bien, según algunos aspectos.  
b Hermione: /b Ella ya no vivía de los libros, no desde que, en su sexto curso, conoció un chico con el cual entabló una relación podría decirse estable.  
Físicamente era una chica guapísima, uno de sus mayores atributos eran sus ojos color miel acaramelados. Pero ella, aún estando consciente de su extrema belleza, no abusaba de su capacidad de seducción.  
Mucho tiempo había estado interesada en cierto amigo suyo pelirrojo, pero este parecía no tomarla en cuenta ni tratarla como mujer, por lo que ella había optado por observar nuevos horizontes.  
El hijo de un amigo de su padre, Jonathan, era un chico amoroso (muggle), quien siempre se había mostrado interesado en ella. Decidió que le haría un bien a ambos, dándole una oportunidad, por lo que Hermione, a sus 16 años ya estaba de novia.  
Sin embargo, las peleas con su novio, por razones sin importancia, eran tan regulares como sus reconciliaciones. Repetidas veces, ella había cortado dicha relación con el muchacho, por esto. Pero luego de dos días transcurrida la ruptura (como mucho), Jonathan se comunicaba con ella (ya sea por teléfono o personalmente) y se disculpaba. Luego este pedía una segunda oportunidad, que luego fue la tercera y la cuarta... Ella, sin embargo, podía rechazarlo tranquilamente, puesto que ella lo quería y apreciaba, pero nunca legaría a amar. Pero el motivo por el cual no lo hacía era más que obvio: RON. Sumado a su miedo a la soledad y a nunca ser querida.  
b Ron: /b Aquel chico, aparentemente fracasado, ya no existía más. Ahora era un chico popular y codiciado por todas. Ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a su amigo Harry.  
Su físico también ayudaba. Había crecido en cuanto a musculatura e ingenio. Su cuerpo ya tomaba forma del de un Atleta. A su vez, también había madurado centenares, y no peleaba tanto con Herms, a tal punto que llegaba a comprenderla, cosa que antes ni imaginaba.  
El había estado desde tercer año, en busca de que algo más que amistad se diera entre dicha castaña y él.  
Sin embargo, si en algo permanecía como antes, era su timidez, la cual perdió en su sexto curso cuando se enteró que ella salía con alguien.  
Intentó, disimuladamente, hacer reaccionar a Hermione de acabar con esa absurda relación y que se fijara en él, pero claramente sin éxito, se resignó ante aquel echo.  
En su séptimo curso, se enteró que Luna Lovegood se interesaba por él, decidió que no la esperaría toda la vida, y que, si ella era feliz, él también lo era. Esa fue la causa que provocó el noviazgo con Luna.

b Harry: /b Si bien era cierto que su amigo Ron le hacía competencia, también lo era el echo de que él tenía su grupo de fans que jamás lo dejaba en paz.

El también había crecido físicamente era musculoso y fornido como Ron, solo que este era algo más alto.

Pero algo del Harry Potter pequeño si había quedado, no su timidez si no su falta de tacto con las mujeres. Pero los años lo fueron capacitando hasta sacar algo bueno de él que luego se vería reflejado en su vida.

Él no tenía a nadie en la mira, simplemente le interesaban todas y una menos que la otra para nada serio, solo un simple coqueteo y listo.

b Ginny: /b Si bien no cursaba con ellos, no deja de ser importante en el relato ni en la vida de los protagonistas. Ella era una chica mimada, no muy fuerte pero a la vez no tan debil, sabía cuando actuar con madurez y como o cuando simplemente debía callar o desaparecer.

Físicamente le atraía Harry, pero este lo arruinaba todo al abrir la boca y hablar de cualquier cosa. Con el tiempo había aprendido a quererlo como un hermano.

La pelirroja había conocido a un chico muggle con el cual, en vacaciones, salían todos los días, hasta que le había declarado sus sentimientos.

Mathew, el chico en cuetion, le había propuesto ser su novia. Ella le había pedido cierto tiempo para meditarlo pero no había duda de que lo amaba así que a sus 16 años aceptó salir con él.

En cuanto a rencores, los Slytherins habían declarado una tregua en su último año en Hogwarts. No eran amigos, pero no existía rivalidad entre ellos y no había problema alguno en compartir clases con ellos, ni trabajos, ni una charla, ni nada semejante.

-Chicos!, prometan que nos seguiremos viendo luego de Hogwarts!- Dijo Hermione a sus amigos.

-Claro que si Herms!- Aseguró Ron.

-A mi no me queda otra que verte Ron- Dijo Ginny

-Yo me siento igual!

-¿Me escribirán por más atestados que estén de trabajo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto!- Aseguró esta vez Harry- De todas formas, todos los primeros viernes de cada mes!... verdad?

-A las 20 hs...- Dijo Hermione

-En Hogsmade (no se escribirlo )- Continuó Ron.

-Las tres escobas!- Finalizó Ginny

Su último día en Hogwarts llegaba al punto cúlmine. Cada chico se fue al cuarto de su casa, un silencio sepulcral, mezclado con tristeza se adueñaba de cada rincón, ya sea por abandonar el colegio por siempre, o dejar a sus amigos por vacaciones.


	2. Introducción tres años después

**_Introducción (tres años después):_**

**_Ron:_**

_Trabajo:_ En un principio y desde su salida de Hogwarts, él ayudaba en la tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley, ganando poca cantidad de dinero que le alcanzaba para cualquier lujo que quisiera darse. Pero a medida que avanzaban los años y su necesidad de independizarse de la familia, consiguió un puesto bacante en una empresa multinacional de venta de artículos de Quidditch, llegando ahora a ser el gerente de la cede en Londres mágico.

_Pareja:_ Desde sus diecisiete años y ya hacía tres años, estaba en un serio noviazgo con Luna. Si bien en un principio no había sentido más que un inmenso cariño. Ahora por fin conseguía sentir amor por ella. Aunque jamás se atrevió a compararlo con el que tenía por Hermione.

_Actual Hogar_: Tras unas cuantas noches de insomnio y digustos, logró convencer a su familia de que ya era lo suficientemente maduro para mudarse con su novia. De esta forma, a sus 18 años se mudó con Luna a un departamento que el padre le había regalado a ambos ya que Ron le caía particularmente bien, y le inspiraba mucha confianza.

_Relaciones:_ **Harry**: Seguía, como siempre, siendo su mejor amigo y confidente, un hermano postizo. Aunque le encantaba reunirse con él para hablar o solo pasarla bien, nunca encontraban tiempo salvo esos viernes que eran salida general. **Hermione:** Si, le tenía cierto amor, pero no muy notorio, o al menos lo intentaba aparentar. Con ella se veía únicamente los viernes primeros de cada mes a no ser que las circunstancias así lo requirieran. **Ginny:** Con ella solía verse más, ya sea por una reunión familiar o por el simple echo de que vivían cerca y se querían mucho. Cuando ella quiso mudarse con su pareja a los 17, fue Ron el que ayudó a convencer a sus padre de no dejarla ir.

_**Los gemelos:**_

Fred se empeñaba en divertirse más que por conseguir un "verdadero amor". A diferencia de George quien ya estaba casado con Katie con la cual ya tenía dos hermosos hijos y esperaban un tercero.

Su trabajo seguía siendo la tienda, que cada día se hacía más famosa y de mejor calidad. George vivía con Katie desde su casamiento en una casa no muy lejos de la madriguera, y Fred, sin ganas de mantenerse solo, vivía aún en dicho lugar, con sus padres.

_**Ginny:**_

Ginny era sanadora del hospital mágico más nombrado de Londres, San Mungo.

Si bien a sus 17 años no la habían dejado mudarse a un departamento que habían comprado con Mathew, ni bien cumplió sus 18 años, no hubo persona capaz de detenerla o convencerla de lo contrario (Aunque muchos incluidos Ron y Harry, así lo intentaron).

Su pareja, fue desde sus 16 años y durante tres años, Mathew, un chico de familia Muggle pero muy bien informado del mundo mágico, o al menos eso creía él.

**_Hermione:_**

_Trabajo: _ Ella era la secretaria-Gerenta de una empresa multinacional muggle y muy importante para esta ya que manejaba toda la parte de entrada y salida de dinero.

_Pareja:_ Desde los 17, su novio fue Jonathan, el hijo de un amigo de su padre, en resumen, completamente muggle que ni sabía de la existencia de otro mundo, ni aún frente a sus ojos.

_Actual Hogar: _ Un departamento muy bien ambientado, el cual compartía con su novio desde el año anterior. Este se encontraba muy alejado de la madriguera, para decepción de la castaña.

_Relaciones:_ **Harry:** Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, él único que había tenido de verdad en la vida y, a pesar de que vivían cerca, no encontraban tiempo para verse a no ser que se cruzaran por la calle. Pero lo que si hacían una vez a la semana, era mandarse lechuzas. **Ron:** Él... Bueno, no tan amigo, ya que siempre existió un inmenso amor hacia él, pero eso ya no importaba por que ambos estaban en parejas. Con él no se veía a menos que fuera realmente necesario. **Ginny:** Con ella muchas veces organizaban salidas además de verse los viernes, y casi todos los días se llamaban o se mandaban lechuzas dos veces por semana. Solían verse bastante, ya que sus novios se llevaban bien, así que aprovechaban para hacer salidas de a cuatro.

_**Harry:**_

_Trabajo:_ Él era jefe del departamento de aurors, pero aunque así lo quería, no era encargado de perseguir mortífagos, sino de organizar cada ataque. Él era el era la logia y la estrategia. Estaba a cargo de armar los grupos que irían en busca de mortífagos, donde y de que forma.

_Pareja:_ Lisa era una chica que trabajaba con él y salían hace dos años.

_Actual Hogar:_ Al salir de Hogwarts, él se compró u departamento y desde sus 19 años lo compartía con Lisa.

_Relaciones:_**Ginny:** A ella la trataba como una hermana, le tenía gran aprecio. En cuanto a la vida amorosa de ella, era muy celoso y sobre protector, tal y cual lo era su hermano Ron. Ella además de hermano, lo ve como un gran amigo, al cual le cuenta todo lo que no puede contarle a Ron, y este la aconsejaba. Aun que ninguno deseaba admitirlo siempre había existido algo más allá de la amistad o hermandad, aunque no muy fuerte ni notorio.

**no mas introducciones lo prometoo**

**es que lo necesitooo... **

**besos**

**DiAbLiTaAaA!**


	3. Decisiones erradas

_**Capítulo 3: Decisiones erradas**_

9 de octubre...

Como habían quedado, y siendo el primer viernes del mes, los cuatro se encontraron en una aislada en las tres escobas:

-Bueno!... ¿Cuáles son las nuevas?- Preguntó Ron mirando a todos los presentes.

-Yo tengo una!...- Soltó Ginny. Todas las miradas apuntaron a ella- Mathew me propuso matrimonio- Dijo feliz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltaron los tres.

-Wow Ginny... Felicitaciones!- Se emocionó Hermione.

-¿Qué felicitaciones!?- La reprochó Ron- ¿Acaso no la oíste Mione?

-Si, va a casarse...

-Es una locura- Opinó Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ambos son jóvenes Ginny... Eso no terminará bien!

-Tu que sabes?!... Eso es una estúpida creencia... Para el amor no existen edades!

-Y ese dicho está muy gastado ya!...- Dijo Ron con una risa de ironía.

-No hay edades Ron... Es amor en cualquier momento!!

-Bueno, quizás para el amor no, pero para el matrimonio si... Por Dios Gin!... Tan pronto quieres quitarle emoción a tu vida?!...

-Eso es basura!!... Además... no les estoy pidiendo permiso, les estoy contando a decisión que tomé!... y como amigos, y tu... como hermano, tendrían que apoyarme!

-No si está mal!

-Tu dices que está mal!!

-Bueno basta!!- Calló Hermione- Cuéntanos Ginny, ¿cómo te lo propuso?...

Flash Back

Ginny legaba exhausta a su casa y para nada ganas de cocinar. Dejó sus cosas en una silla y pasó al comedor. Se divisó una carta sobre la mesa. "Te espero en el balcón". Ella sonrió y pasó por la ventana, al otro lado. Allí, en el balcón, había preparada una mesa para dos con velas, y un florero como decorativo. Ella leyó el papel sobre su plato. "Ahora cierra los ojos". Ella así lo hizo. Alguien tomó su mano izquierda y colocó un pesado anillo en su dedo anular. Ella instintivamente, abrió los ojos y vio a Mathew arrodillado frente a ella. Él solo sonrió y ella miró la joya con cariño.

Fin F. Back

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Harry despectivamente- ¿Ni siquiera te preguntó si tu así lo deseabas?... Fue como una orden ¿no creen?... Una posesión!

-Deja las novelas Harry!- Sonrió ella- Yo acepté y punto!

-Tengo razón!!- Se quejó el ojiverde- ¿O no Ron?... ¿No que tengo razón?... Díselo!...

-Tiene razón!

-Tu de celoso Harry!

-¿Celoso?

-Si... Por que sabes que debes ser tu quien le proponga matrimonio a Lisa, y es más... Debes preocuparte por que sea bien romántico!!... Dime la verdad!... deseas con todo, ahora, ser mujer- le sonrió con dulce venganza.

-Déjate de pavadas Ginny!... Y justamente por que soy yo quien debe hacer algo romántico... te digo que lo que Mathew hizo no es especialmente romántico!

-Para mi si!

-Bien!- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien!!- Lo imitó la pelirroja- Ahora dime Harry... ¿Cuándo piensas casarte?

-No quiero precipitarme- aseguró él.

-Muy bien!

-¿Precipitarse?- Habó por fin Ron- Ella es linda y la amas, no hay nada que esperar!

-Ah!... ¿Tan fácil es?

-Claro que si!

-Entonces ¿por qué aún no estás casado?

-Tuchee!!- Sonrió Hermione

-Es verdad no estoy casado, pero se lo propuse hoy!

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendieron Ginny y Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!... Es el colmo!!- Pensó Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?

-No!... quiero decir... Bien por ti!!... Cuéntanos como se lo propusiste...

-Normalmente... no soy muy creativo, y menos para esas cosas...- Ginny rió.

-Pobre Luna!... que desilusión!... Jajajaja... te imaginas?... esperar tres años, y cuando por fin te lo propone es un... "Hola amor ¿te casas conmigo?"- Imitó la voz de Ron riendo. Hermione y Harry le siguieron en la risa.

-Hey!!... Disculpen señores-tengo-buenas-ideas!... Ustedes, como buenos amigos, podrían haberme ayudado!...

-Claro... si nos hubieras avisado- Sentenció Harry

-Da igual...

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Hermione- ¿Acepto?

-Claro!... ¿Tu me rechazarías?- Le regaló una sonrisa sexy.

-Si te me presentas como a Luna...-sonrió- Y ya que ambos lo dijeron... Jonathan también me propuso...

-Pero eso fue la semana...- Dijo Ginny

-Eso fue ayer... Ginny- Le corrigió con una sonrisa forzada- Hoy le di el si... Es un gran chico...

-No es suficiente... ¿con tan poco te conforma?- Preguntó Ron

-No tengo mucho con que exigir!...

Harry y Ron habían decidido irse a las dos de la madrugada, pero Ginny aún tenía temas que tratar con su amiga...

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?... Hace una semana dijiste que...

Flash Back

Hermione tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga...

-Ginny!, gracias a Dios te encuentro!

-Hola Herms- Le respondió del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-No mucho, tu?

-Jonathan me propuso matrimonio anoche!...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, lo que oíste...

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que me diera tiempo, no sé... No estoy segura, pero no me atrevo a rechazarlo...

-¿Es que no lo amas?

-Si... no sé... Todavía guardo esperanzas, tu sabes!

-Oh!... es eso!... Olvídate ya Herms!...

-No puedo!...

-En cualquier momento estará comprometido!

-¿Y si no?

-Créeme!

-¿qué debo hacer?

-Lo que creas mejor... Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, no contestes muy rápido... Uno no se casa todos los días, y... en mi opinión, no debe casarse más de una vez en la vida...

-De acuerdo... Gracias Gin!

Fin F. Back

-¿Qué no es obvio el motivo Ginny?... Cualquier rastro de esperanza se esfumó, tu tenías razón!...

-Y, ¿qué piensas hacer?... Digo, ¿lo amas?

-Ya tendré tiempo para ello...

-Ojalá no te equivoques!

-Siempre existe la posibilidad del divorcio!

-Si... pero por favor!... no te fíes de ello, si no tu matrimonio será un fracaso!!

**Bueno, una leve explicacion!!...  
lo pongo con fechas como si fuera  
un diario... por que  
resulta más facil de entender  
el transcurso del tiempo y  
etc... ademas lo escribi asi  
y me pareció piola P**

Beso!

-


	4. Problemas de familia

Capítulo 2: Problemas de familia 

10 de octubre

Ginny se encontraba frente al que antes había sido su hogar, la madriguera. Tocó la puerta. Silencio. Tocó nuevamente. Dentro, se escucharon ruidos de cosas que se caían y pasos apresurados en dirección a la puerta. Esta se abrió.

-Pero si es mi niña!... Vienes con el Sol!- La abrazó Molly.

-Siempre adoré madrugar

-Que mentirosa!

-Lo sé!

-Adelante!, ven niña!...

-Aún no despertaban?

-No... es que tu padre ayer trabajó hasta tarde...

-Que pena Ma... tendrás que levantarlo...

-¿Por qué?¿Qué paso?

-Tengo noticias que no puedo comunicar hasta que ambos estén presentes...

-De acuerdo...¿Me haces el favor de preparar té?

-Con gusto...- Ella obedeció y puso a calentar agua mientras su madre subía las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Minutos después, ambos estaban abajo sentados en la mesa.

-Y bien... ¿Cuáles son las nuevas?- Preguntó el padre- Ella se volteó con dos tazas de té en su mano.

-Me caso!

-¿qué?- Ambos quedaron perplejos ante esto.

-Si... me caso, con Mathew... Tenemos fecha para el 20 de febrero...

-Aguarda jovencita!- Se paró Molly- No nos has pedido permiso...

-Ni un consejo- Opinó su padre.

-Es que no necesito, por que, primero, ya soy mayor de edad y madura... y segundo, pa no necesito consejo... Hace tres años que salimos juntos y uno que vivo con él... Va a ser igual que hasta ahora, pero oficial!

-Y si es igual ¿para que hacerlo?- Se molestó Molly

-Y por que no?

-Por que el echo del matrimonio implica el deseo de formar una familia- Le explicó Arthur

-Y tu eres muy joven, algo que no discutiré ahora contigo!!- Se enojó la madre.

-Hay chicas que perfectamente tienen hijos y no se casan si no hasta dos o tres años después y a veces ni siquiera con el padre del niño... Y hay parejas que se casan y jamás forman familias por decisión propia...

-Ambas mediocridades!!... Mediocridades que siempre acaban mal!

-No te atrevas a juzgar así madre!!... El echo de que así te lo hayan inculcado no quiere decir que sea la realidad de los actuales echos!

-Si te lo digo es por que lo vi... y como que tu hagas la tuya, le veré también en ti y, créeme es lo último que quiero ver en ti!

-Pues eso no pasará si?... Yo lo amo... y él a mi!

-Y mi pregunta es la siguiente...- Habló por fin el padre para acabar con las discusiones constantes- Sabes que ambos se aman, ¿no te alcanza con eso?

-¿qué?

-Si lo amas, y él lo sabe, ¿De que te sirve que conste en un papel?

-Para que el resto lo sepa!

-Pues el resto ya lo sabe!...- Aseguró Molly

-Aunque no me apoyen así se hará... Y de verdad me encantaría verlos en el casamiento, pero no puedo obligarlos a sobrellevar sus creencias... así que... ya saben, el 20 de febrero... Adiós- Tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa.

11 de octubre

-Tranquila cariño... todo saldrá bien!- Abrazó Ron a su novia.

-Oye!... yo no tengo miedo... tus padres siempre me cayeron bien y...- La puerta de la madriguera se abrió.

-Ron!... Luna!...- Los abrazó Molly- Hace cuanto que no los veo!

-Hola ma!

-Pasen!... ¿quieren tomar algo?

-Seguro!

Se adentraron en la casa. En el living, Arthur estaba sentado leyendo el profeta. Ron y Luna se acercaron a saludar y luego se sentaron también. Unos minutos después entró Molly con varias tazas de café.

-y... ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Bueno, hacía tiempo que no los veíamos y...

-Tenemos algo que comunicarles- advirtió Luna.

-Exacto- Arthur y Molly se miraron- Mamá, papá... Luna y yo vamos a casarnos...

-AH!!... DIOS!!- gritó Molly dejando su taza- Acaso tu y yo hemos hecho algo malo?- Le preguntó a su marido.

-¿Cuándo pretenden...?

-El mes que viene...

-Molly, tranquilízate... Él es grande...

-Todos mis hijos me dejan...

-Ya hablamos de esto!

-¿Por qué me dejan?

-Acaso...- Preguntó Ron- ¿Acaso Ginny estuvo aquí?

-Si...- Bufó su madre

-Ayer...- aclaró su padre.

-Oh!...

-Saben?... No queremos pelear con nadie- Dijo Arthur- Tu hermana ya se enojó por lo que opinamos...

-No fuiste el único... Nosotros intentamos hacerla razonar pero... no funcionó, está empecinada en casarse...

-Por eso... Ustedes hagan lo que les parezca correcto y tendrán nuestro consentimiento...

-Gracias pa!

-Gracias Sr. Weasley!

-Hijo, ¿estás seguro que ella es la indicada?- Le preguntó Arthur a Ron mientras Luna y Molly se hallaban en la cocina cocinando la cena.

-Si... Luna tiene sus cosas, pero la amo...

-Yo no te pregunté eso!...Pregunté si es con ella con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida...- Todo el resto de la velada, esas palabras recorrieron la cabeza de Ron, cuestionándoselo una y otra vez.

Lo que no tenía en claro era por que se cuestionaba tanto... Él la amaba, no había nada que cuestionarse, ella era con quien deseaba vivir la vida sin importar los sucesos...

Ya se despedían de su familia para volver a su casa...

-Si papa, es ella- Le sonrió cuando se despedía de él.

-Entonces tienen todo nuestro apoyo- Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

13 de octubre

Hermione llegó a su casa luego de hacer algunas compras personales, como ropa, cosméticos, artículos de farmacia, etc. Jonathan cocinaba cuando ella irrumpió en el ambiente.

-Hola amor...

-Hola, ¿qué cocinas?

-Algo sano...-Sonrió- ¿compraste mucho?

-No... Oye!, debemos hablar...- Él se detuvo de revolver algo parecido a un puchero.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ven!, siéntate... Estuve pensando bastante y... me quiero casar contigo a como de lugar...

-¿De verdad?

-Si, claro!

-Cielos Herms, pensé que me rechazarías...

-Jamás!...- sonrió algo forzado.

Este cap va para 

**Anatripotter y ****atzweasley**

**Y si... pronto empiezan los líos!!...**

**Y si... es un Harry/Ginny y un Ron/Hermione**

**Pero tengan en cuenta que la**

**Historia se divide en tres partes**

**Asi que hasta que estén todos juntos!**

**Pasa tiempo P... y muchas cosas de **

**Por medio... Ya verán!**

**Besos**

**Y gracias por los reviews!**


	5. Con Algo De Ayuda

_**Capítulo 3: Con algo de ayuda!**_

1 de noviembre

Harry se hallaba en su oficina. Ya casi era hora de irse. Lisa siempre salía un rato antes, por lo que durante un par de horas no se veían si no hasta que él llegaba a su casa.

Una pequeña lechuza pelirroja atravesó la ventana pequeña que había en su oficina, y se posó en su escritorio estirando su menuda pata y entregándole el pergamino que le fue encomendado. Harry lo abrió y leyó sonriendo.

"Harry debemos vernos, en esta de verdad te necesito amigo. Por mi, tómate el día mañana ¿si?. Necesito tu ayuda con los preparativos de la boda. No me dejes solo en esto, estoy aterrado. Abrazos... Ron"

Harry sonrió, tomó una pluma y un pergamino, y escribió una breve respuesta, se la dio al ave y la dejó volar. Más tarde continuó con su labor para poder retirarse antes.

2 de noviembre

Ginny despertó por el ruido de la puerta. Le costó reaccionar. Se levantó despacio y se colocó una bata. Fue en dirección a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, y aún dormida.

-¿Aún dormías?

-Luna! ¿Qué haces?

-¿No quedamos en vernos hoy?

-No lo creo- Dijo y luego bostezó mientras la dejaba pasar al interior de la casa

-Ayer hablé con Mathew, le dije que te avisara que vendría... Te necesito para preparar la boda!

-Pues... no me avisó, pero... claro!, no hay problema!

-Y... ¿dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Mathew

-Oh!... Trabajando, no vuelve hasta tarde...

-Jamás me enteré de que trabaja...

-Es algo parecido a... no se como explicarlo... en el mundo muggle es un guardaespaldas...

-Claaaaro...

-Es una persona que cuida de gente importante... ¿no viste lo grandote que es?... Ese trabajo le cae como anillo al dedo, además de ser bien pago, ya sabes, se mete con gente importante...

-Oh... Bueno, mejor que no esté... Vístete, vamos de compras!... necesito elegir mi vestido de bodas!

-Ok...

-¿Qué tal este?- Le preguntó abrochando un saco azul.

-Esta bueno...Contrasta con tu pelo- Rió Harry.

-No me gusta...

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, hay algo que... no sé... no me gusta

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal este?

-¿Gris?

-Pruébatelo!- Ron se adentró en el vestidor. Tras unos minutos salió con el nuevo traje.

-¿qué dices?

-Demasiado perfecto...- Bufó- Siguiente...!

-Ok!... es el último que me pruebo.

-Vamos!, no te fatigues!... es divertido...

-De ese lado... Ya me reiré yo cuando seas tu quien entre y salga de ese vestidor!- Se quejó mientras se adentraba en él.

-Ya eres todo un viejo... Deja de quejarte, los años te comerán vivo!!

-Bingo!... Acá está!... Este es!...

-¿Blanco?... ¿Qué?¿Eres la novia?- Lo mofó.

-Cállate ¿quieres?!...

-Es genial!

-Gracias por ayudarme a escoger un vestido tan bonito!

-De nada Luna... Cuando quieras!

-Oye!... ¿por qué no vienes a comer a casa?

-No lo sé!... no estoy de ánimo... Además se suponía que nos juntaríamos en las tres escobas hoy...

-Lo dudo!... Ron y Harry fueron a escoger el esmoquin y los anillos...

-Oh!... no quiero molestar!

-Pero si no eres molestia!... Además quiero agradecerte el favor!

-De acuerdo, tu ganas!... pero yo lavo!

-Como quieras!

-Bien!... Eso es todo Harry... Los anillos, la ropa, el salón... Creo que ya hice mi parte!

-Y muy bien si me lo preguntas!

-Con todo esto no tuve tiempo de preguntarte si... deseas ser mi padrino de bodas?- Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Caray Ron!... no lo sé- Dijo serio- Es que no me gustaría ilusionar a tu novia cuando me vea en el altar!...- Sonrió. Ron le golpeó el hombro- Bromeo... ¿Cómo vas a preguntarme eso?... Es un insulto a nuestra amistad... Por supuesto que quiero!!

-¿Tu dices que no debía preguntar?

-Claro que no... Somos amigos!

-De acuerdo... Entonces doy por sentado que vienes a comer a casa!

-¿Qué?... No Ron, Lisa me matará...

-No exageres!... ¿Por una noche?

-Díselo a ella!

-¿Tan bueno eres que no te deja una noche?

-No creo que quieras una respuesta a eso!...

-Tienes razón!... Oh!, vamos!... Solo una cena

-Si nos separamos tendrás el gusto de saber que fue total y completamente tu culpa...

-Perfecto...

Al llegar a su casa, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de notar que su pareja había traído un invitado a cenar. Pero al contrario de disgustarse, se alegraron.

Mientras cenaban...

-Que emoción!... ya casi te casas Ron!- Dijo contenta su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo emocionante?... Se mortificará!- Acotó Harry.

-Ya veremos cuando Lisa te atrape a ti como Luna me atrapó a mi!...

-Francamente, ella no me atrapará!

-Y si Lisa no te atrapa ¿Quién si no?-Se burló la pelirroja

-Tu podrías- Le sonrió coqueto.

-HARRY PERDISTE EL DON!!- Dijo alarmada- YA NO ESTÁ!

-¿Cuál don?- Se asustó

-Ya no logras sonrojarme!!- Él le sacó la lengua en forma de burla.

Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron a lavar. Una vez solos en la cocina...

-Apuesto que si...

-¿Si que?

-Si puedo hacerte sonrojar!

-No inventes!

-¿Es que te hacía sonrojar?

-Vamos Harry deja de fastidiar!... Intento lavar!

-Solo soy curioso!

-Deja de serlo!

-Te aseguro que puedo hacerte sonrojar!- Le dijo seductor.

-Seguro... con algo de maquillaje!

-Tengo temas de conversación que te sonrojarían!

-Yo no me fiaría mucho de ello!

-Pues puedo hacerte sonrojar sin hablar- Dijo seductoramente acercándosele a la vez que la acorralaba y casi apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella.

-Si lo intentas así... Yo diría que no tienes mucho futuro!- Él se separó ofuscado.

-Tienes razón!... Lo perdí!...- sonrió. Luego se puso triste- Pero... ¿cuándo?

-Cuando me dejaste de gustar!... Las cosas son así... si no me interesas no me importa cuan cerca estés por que no siento nada- Le sacó la lengua.

-Y cuando...?

-No fastidies!!- Le previno.

-De acuerdo...- sonrió agachando la cabeza.

-Igual te quiero!

-Y yo a ti...


	6. Una despedida algo alocada

_**Capítulo 4: Una despedida algo alocada**_

21 de noviembre

Sábado a la noche, Ron y Harry entraron a "Las tres escobas" ya que este último había alquilado el lugar para la despedida de soltero del pelirrojo.

Adentro habían muy pocas luces y se ubicaban únicamente en algunas mesas. Aunque reservado, el lugar estaba lleno pero de gente conocida, ya que Harry personalmente se había encargado de invitar a cada uno de los presentes. Allí había amigos del trabajo de Ron, algunos familiares (hermanos) e, incluso, algunos de los amigos de Hogwarts.

-Hermanito!- Lo saludaron los gemelos.

-Luego de esta noche no te querrás casar!- Le advirtió Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿que?... ¿pero que...?- ron no entendia.

-Luego verás!...- Avisó Fred

-Te preparamos una sorpresa!- Comentó George.

-Pero primero a celebrar con amigos!- Dijo Harry invitándolos a sentarse en la mesa próxima.

-Asi que...-Se acercó alguien a la mesa- El milagro por fin sucede!... Weasley se casa!- sonrió el rubio.

-Vaya!... pero si es Malfoy!- Chocaron las manos como dos viejos compañeros que habían logrado superar sus diferencias hacía años- ¿como te trata la vida?

-Obviamente no tan bien como a ti al parecer!- Se sentó y tomó una de las cervezas- Así que te casas... Cuando Potter me lo dijo no lo creí!

-Si, es increíble...

-En realidad me sorprendió la novia... No creo que su relación durara tanto... Y francamente siempre creí que terminarías casándote con Gr...

-Hey! Ron!- Seumas se acercaba a saludarlo

-¿Seumas?... Wow!, que cambiado estás!

-Lo mismo digo de ti!

Poco a poco todos los invitados se acercaban al futuro novio... Hablaban, reían y contaban anécdotas de las épocas de clase. Sobre todo con Malfoy, ya que recordaban cuan imposible les había hecho la vida.

-Y aquella vez que quisiste hacerme un "comebabosas"...- Reía Draco

-Estuvo como dos horas más pálido de lo habitual...- Acotó Harry divertido

-Eso no fue chistoso!!

-Bueno, basta ya de recuerdos baratos!- Agregó Fred- A la acción Harry!

-De acuerdo!... como buen amigo, y siendo tu último día de libertad!... Te traje una sorpresa!... CHICAS!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shh!... Calla y mira!- Una puerta tras el mostrador inutilizado esa noche, se abrió de un golpe y salió una sola chica vestida provocativamente, pero todos bien la conocían.

-¿Qué¿Es un chiste?- Dijo Ron sin entender que habían querido causar en él con aquello. Todos miraron atónitos a la chica.

* * *

_Minutos antes..._

-Vamos Luna!... Ya me cambié!, salgamos a bailar!... Es tu despedida de soltera- Decía Ginny caprichosamente pataleando contra el suelo.

-No Ginny!, no quiero!

-¿por qué?

-Porque si lo hago significará que disfruto más mi vida como soltera que como esposa y no quiero!

-No exageres!

-Déjame elegir!

-Ok!... Como desees!... Yo saldré con o sin ti!... Y si no es a la tuya, será a la despedida de Ron!- Se levantó enojada y salió.

Llegó a las tres escobas tras aparecerse allí, pero la puerta de entrada estaba completamente cerrada ya que todos los invitados estaban adentro. Pero ella, conociendo el lugar a la perfección, dio vuelta al local y entró por una puerta trasera. Había mucho barullo y se escuchaba desde la cocina. Sin embargo no estaba segura que fueran ellos, pero al escuchar la voz de Harry, no lo dudó y entró abriendo la puerta de un golpe y con una terrible cara de enfado.

* * *

-¿Qué¿Es un chiste?- Dijo Ron sin entender que habían querido causar en él con aquello.

-No entiendo que...

-Me parece- opinó Draco- que Potter trajo únicamente a la chica que le atrae a él!

-¿qué?- Ron cada vez entendía menos.

-Yo... no entiendo

-De todas formas no esta mal- Dijo Draco mirando a Ginny con deseo- Pero es una sola...- Harry lo asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ginny?- Preguntó Ron

-A ver!...- Comenzó ella- ¿Por donde empiezo?... Gaste lo que considero, un dineral en esta ropa que traigo puesta, cosa que nunca antes hice!... Me pelee con Mathew para estar con Luna en su despedida y cuando voy a buscarla resulta que no tiene ganas de salir... NO!... Espera!!, Hay más!!... Acabo de enterarme que al fin de cuentas si salió pero no conmigo!!... y como tenía ganas de que todo lo hecho valiera la pena, vine a festejar con ustedes!!- Respiró hondo. Todas la miraban- ¿Y bien?

-Ginny de verdad lo siento, pero es una fiesta para hombres!- Dijo Harry

-No seas tan machista!!... Olvida mis senos y sigan con lo suyo!!...

-Eso sería difícil- Acotó Dean a lo que Harry lo miró de mala gana.

-Vamos!!... No se liberarán de mi!!...

-Déjala Weasley- Dijo Draco- ¿En que puede molestarte?

-Draco!...- Lo abrazó Ginny como percatándose por primera vez de él- Hacía tiempo que no te veía...

-Ni yo a ti!

-Cuéntame!... ¿qué es de tu vida?- Lo tomó del brazo y se sentaron a hablar, lejos de los demás.

-Bien!- Ron miró a Harry como esperando algo de este, pero él solo miraba en dirección a Draco y con desconfianza- ¿Y las chicas?

-Ah Si!...

Horas después la fiesta continuaba. Harry, Ron y un par amigos estaban en una mesa compartiendo tragos con algunas de las chicas.

Hacía media hora que Ginny hablaba con Draco. A la conversación se le habían agregado varias copas y... Dean. Ella, sentada entre ambos, hablaba divertida. Debía de tener al menos quince copas en cima ya que no parecía inhibirse en la charla. Draco se dirigió a compartir con la mesa de Ron, ya que Dean había empezado su plan de conquista. Harry los miraba detenidamente, ya que él cada vez se acercaba más y ella no lo notaba, o no lo detenía. Él posó su mano en la pierna desnuda de la chica. Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ginny.

-Ven Ginny!- La tomó del brazo para que se parara.

-Harry que haces?... Estoy hablando con un amigo!

-Si, pero no creo que tenga las mismas inocentes intenciones

-No te entrometas Harry- Le dijo Dean molesto ante la interrupción.

-Dean!, ella no es una de aquellas chicas!- Le advirtió señalando a una de las chicas que se encontraba en la mesa de Ron y que, de echo, lo estaba besando. Tomó nuevamente el brazo de la chica y la alejó de allí.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- Dijo esta sin comprender.

-Deberías agradecerme, pues estoy salvando tu futuro matrimonio!!

-Oh!...De acuerdo- Se desprocupó con una señal de hombros.

-Pobrecita!... ¿por qué tomaste tanto?... tiene menos conciencia...- Dijo ya más para él.

-¿ciencia?... Para que quieres ciencia?...

-COCIENCIA!... Y estás sorda- bufó.

-¿Me consideras gorda?- Dijo triste.

-Gin, ya cállate!... Te llevo a tu casa!

-Pero quiero festejar!- Se detuvo en seco. Ya estaban fuera del local- Vamos Harry!, Festejemos!

-¿Qué quieres festejar?

-Cualquier cosa!!...- Se acercó a él como hacía siempre que quería persuadirlo para salirse con la suya- Festejemos juntos!!

-Ginny...

-¿Si?- Le dijo provocativamente.

-No me provoques...- Le sonrió.

-Vamos!!... Llévame a bailar!!

-Al único sitio que te llevaré, será a tu casa!!

-Si voy a casa Mathew se enojará conmigo... otra vez!- recalcó- Apuesto que no te gustaría ser el causante de nuestro divorcio!

-No estás casada Gin...

-Pero pronto lo estaré!...- Lo miró con cara de cordero degollado esperando que digiera algo, pero él se mantenía callado- Vamos!!... Estoy semi-borracha!!... Lo notará y se enojará!!

-No puedes no volver!!

-Si puedo!... Le digo que me quedé donde Luna!... Por favor!

-¿Y donde te quedarás de verdad?

-Emm... ¿Donde Luna...¿Con Ron?

-Ron se quedará en mi casa!

-Emm... ¿En tu casa...¿Con Ron?- Reformuló

-Sabes que Lisa podría matarme por eso...!

-Tienes razón...!- Agachó la cabeza- Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo- Decía mientras caminaba de nuevo. Pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-Pero...- siguió- Lisa no está en casa!- Le dijo. Se quedó mirándola mientras pensaba- De acuerdo!, esto haremos!... Te llevaré ahora a mi casa y...

-Pero quiero festejar con Ron!...

-Si sigues como hasta ahora ahí dentro, ten por seguro que Mathew se enojará contigo... Como tu amigo, es mi deber advertirte y protegerte de esos... esos... babosos desesperados- Señaló el local.

-Hey!!... Nunca me proteges de los hombres!

-Por que nunca te encontraste con todos ellos juntos y con diez copas mínimo encima...

-¿Crees que de no ser por eso nadie se fijaría en mi?- Se acercó con las manos en su cintura y tono de fastidio.

-Yo no dije eso!!

-Pero me lo diste a entender!

-Solo digo que así como viniste vestida y como están de necesitados aquellos... Es peligroso!

-Lo volviste a hacer!!- Se enojó- ¿Solo conseguiría pareja si esta estuviera necesitada?

-Malinterpretas todo!!

-No!... o tu no sabes expresarte, o lo haces demasiado bien!... Por que en menos de dos minutos me has dicho de mil maneras que soy como cualquiera de esas chicas de adentro... Y GRACIAS!!- Le dijo irónica.

-No fue esa mi intención!, deja de hacer escándalo si?

-Bien!... me voy!!- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y continuo caminando.

-Ginny... Giiinny!... No te hagas la ofendida!...- Ella seguía caminando.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?- Le hablaba pero sin detenerse.

-Decir ¿qué?

-Lo que sabes que arreglará esto!!... Disculpa pero yo no soy la que comenzó!!...

-De acuerdo... Lo siento!!- Le dijo frustrado. Ella se detuvo y volteó.

-Ves que no fue tan difícil?

-Tu eres difícil!!

-Pasé de ser fácil a ser difícil?- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Jamás dije ni pensé que fueras fácil!!...

-De acuerdo...

-Entiende que solo quiero protegerte de la raza masculina!

-¿Y como me protegerás de ti?

-¿Quién dijo que quiero protegerte de mi?- Le sonrió.

-Muy imparcial tu visión Harry!... En otra vida quizás tengas oportunidad... en esta, tu eres mi amigo gay!- Lo abrazó.

-¿Gay?!

-Es una forma de decir!... Claro que no eres gay, pero... los amigos gays son los mejores amigos para las mujeres!... Se cuentan todo!!- Volvió a abrasarlo.

-Entonces, yo soy tu amigo gay ¿eh?!... ¿Y tu que eres mio?...

-Ni se te ocurra- rió- Créeme que las lesbianas no son amigas de los hombres!!- ambos rieron.

-Entonces ¿qué eres?

-Lo que quieras!...

-Muy imparcial tu visión Ginny- Le sonrió seductoramente.

-Ya deja de intentarlo... No me acostaré contigo ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas...- Él fingió ponerse triste. Ella miró para todos lados y luego le dijo en voz baja- No hoy...- ambos rieron nuevamente.

-Bien!... Eso me levanta el ánimo... Al parecer el alcohol se esfumó... Puedes ir a tu casa ya...

-Imposible... Todavía huelo a alcohol!- El olió su pelo.

-No!... Hules bien!

-Si quieres deshacerte de mi, solo dilo!...

-Claro que no!... De acuerdo, te llevaré a casa!

-¿Y tu que harás luego?

-Puedo volver o... Quedarme contigo!

-No lo sé!... Es la fiesta de Ron...

-Créeme, no notará que faltamos, no con todas esas chicas!- Sonrió- Además, para ser honesto... Tu también me harías un favor a mi...

-¿por qué?

-Por que de quedarme unos minutos más aquí será Lisa quien se enoje, y no específicamente por haber bebido!...- Ella rió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces!

Al llegar a la casa de Harry, Ginny lo primero que hizo, fue recostarse en el sofá del living-room. Estaba realmente cansada y mareada. Lo que no notó es que su minifalda se le subió apenas un poco más de lo que ya estaba, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas. Automáticamente, al sentirse cómodamente recostada, se durmió.

Harry se encaminó a su cuarto, tomó una manta y volvió a donde Ginny dormía, se detuvo unos segundos para contemplarla. "Que linda se ve!" pensó. Extendió la manta y la cubrió suavemente de abajo hacia arriba y al llegar a su rostro, le acarició un mechón de pelo.

-Descansa preciosa!- Se acercó y besó su frente fraternalmente y se acercó a su oído- Te quiero hermanita!- Le susurró. Ella se acomodó levemente.

-Yo también mi tontito amigo gay...- Le dijo sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos, y causando una sonrisa en Harry también.

**Holiii... como estan tanto tiempo?  
hacía bastante que no subía esta P  
Este cap recién sale del horno! P  
Así que disfrutenlo calentiiito!  
Jajaja... Besos y graxz por los reviews!  
QUIERO MÁS!! D  
Eso me ayuda a entusiasmarme  
Y subir más seguiiido! D  
**

**Besos...  
**

DiaBliTa


	7. ¿Confesiones?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Confesiones?**_

22 de noviembre

Luna, Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraban frente a una mesa donde un gran libro. El lugar era un registro civil, que unía el mundo mágico con el muggle, ya que una vez registrado allí, mágicamente, aparecerían registrados como matrimonio en ambos mundos. No había sido realizado sido realizado en una iglesia por el simple echo de que ninguna de las familias era muy religiosa.

Ron y Luna fueron los primeros en firmar el documento y luego Harry y Ginny, por ser padrio y madrina de bodas.

Luego de llevar a cabo la hazaña, todos los invitados a la ceremonia fueron a felicitar al nuevo matrimonio.

De allí, la fiesta se realizó en una especie de pub. Había una enorme pista de baile y alrededor todas mesas reservadas a los invitados.

Ginny y Mathew compartían mesa con Harry y Lisa, a quienes se le sumaron también, los gemelos y Hermione y Jonathan.

-¡Que lindo que por fin se casaron!- Comentó Ginny

-Si, hacen una bella pareja- comentó Jonathan

-Me emocionan tanto los casamientos!

-Si lloras con el de tu hermano, que te queda para el nuestro?- Le sonrió Mathew. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Seguía sin agradarle él, y mucho menos que se casara con Ginny, no tan joven!.

Los lugares estaban dispuestos, en la mesa redonda, de la siguiente manera: George – Fred – Lisa – Harry - Ginny – Mathew – Jonathan – Hermione (y a su lado George siguiendo con la vuelta).

Dado los lugares, Fred y Lisa hablaban más que divertidos, desde siempre que se llevaban bien. Harry hablaba con Ginny ya que era mucho más entretenido que escuchar las tonterías que su novia compartía con el gemelo. Mathew y Jonathan compartían una charla muggle más que interesante (para ellos) ya que siempre se habían llevado de maravilla por la cercanía de sus novias, y el único momento en que no peleaban por el lugar a donde saldrían (las chicas) era cuando ellas les decían que irían a la casa de la otra. Y por último, Hermione hablaba abiertamente con George (cuya familia, Katie y sus hijos, no había podido ir) ya que según ella, él, luego de su matrimonio, había más que madurado, era un hombre mucho más serio con el cual se podía mantener una buena conversación, a diferencia de Fred que seguía siendo un hombre descontrolado. Hermione sostenía una teoría que se basaba en que Lisa, de echo, se llevaba tan bien con Fred, por eso. Ella al ser tan hueca, únicamente se llevaba bien con alguien tan inmaduro como lo era Fred.

Al parecer, a Hermione tampoco le caía bien Lisa, aún cuando esta se había mostrado de lo mejor con la castaña, ella no podía tolerar que alguien fuera tan hueco.

23 de noviembre

Ese día Hermione y Harry fueron a acompañar a Ron y a Luna al aeropuerto ya que saldrían de luna de miel a lo muggle. Una vez que embarcaron, Harry y Hermione volvían caminando...

-No puedo creer que Mathew la tenga encerrada!!- Se quejó Harry que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean gastado, negro.

-¿De que hablas?- Le preguntó Hermione sin entender el punto.

-De Ginny!... No vino por que Mathew no consideró que fuera una buena excusa para dejarla salir...- bufó

-¿Me dejas darte un consejo de amiga?

-Siempre...- sonrió

-Ten cuidado con Ginny!...

-¿Perdón?

-Vi como la miras, vi como le hablas, vi como te diviertes con ella... también vi como envidias a Mathew y como intentas ocultarlo!... Harry ten cuidado!, estás jugando con fuego y ten por seguro que te quemarás!!

-¿Acaso crees que Ginny me atrae?- Dijo incrédulo.

-Oh!, No!... Merlín no!!

-Ah...- respiró aliviado.

-No, de eso estoy completamente segura y sé que no puedes negármelo... Lo que digo y tengo miedo, es que la quieras mucho más de lo que dices quererla!... Entiende que un "te quiero" no sabe a "te amo"...

-Pero claro que la amo!... Pero como amiga... Herms ella es mi amiga... Es la hermana que jamás tendré!, al igual que tu lo eres!!

-Créeme que no me miras de la misma forma que a ella!

-Quiero que dejes de dudar de mi por una vez!... Confía en lo que te digo!

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe lo que dices, si ni siquiera confías tu mismo en esas palabras!?

6 de diciembre

Siendo el primer viernes del nuevo mes, los tres amigos habían acordado verse aún cuando Ron se encontrara de viaje. Hermione había llegado cinco minutos antes así que había encargado las bebidas que tomarían, y como siempre, una cerveza para cada uno, pero de la buena, de esas que de chicos no podían tomar y ahora les encantaban. Harry y Ginny se habían encontrado en las afueras del pueblo, así que se dirigían juntos al local, a la par que hablaban...

-¿Hoy te dejó salir?

-¿quién?

-Tu odioso novio...- recalcó odioso, Harry.

-Ah...!... No!... En realidad no le gustan estas salidas que hacemos, por que dice que no puede vigilarme- bufó. Harry caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, serio- Pero me escapé- sonrió- No me quitará esto!!...

-¿Tienes problemas con él?

-Como toda pareja... La que no tiene problemas es por que es una pareja distanciada!- Harry reflexionó, él nunca tenía problemas con Lisa.

-Pero me refiero a problemas graves...- Ella hizo una pausa en la que pareció ponerse algo nerviosa e inquieta.

-No, claro que no... bueno... a veces...

-¿Qué tan graves?... ¿Muy graves?

-Mas o menos... quizá...

-¿Has pensado tomarte un tiempo?- Ella lo miró extrañada

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque si tienen problemas es por que hay cosas de él que te desagradan!...

-Todos tienen cosas que desagradan, siempre hay algo malo... Solo hay que aprender a convivir con ellos...

-Y... ¿yo que tengo?

-¿malo?

-Aja...

-Nada... Sabes que, para mis ojos, eres perfecto...

-¿Y para tu corazón?...- Ella frunció el entrecejo- No quiero que suene mal, solo quiero saber que piensas de mi...

-Quieres saberlo ¡¿eh?!...

-Si...

-Bueno, creo que eres una persona maravillosa... quizás la persona más maravillosa que conozco... A mis ojos eres perfecto y según mi corazón ideal... ¿Sabes que más creo?... Que soy la chica con más suerte en el mundo solo por el echo de haberte conocido a fondo... Y que te mereces lo mejor en el mundo...

-¿En serio crees todo eso?

-Claro que si!!...

-¿Así que soy ideal eh?

-Siempre lo supiste... Además, de no serlo, no serías mi amigo gay- Le sonrió burlona mientras entraban en el local.

-Chicos!!- Saludó Hermione desde la mesa. Ellos se acercaron y se sentaron.

-Genial!... Cerveza!- Ginny tomó un vaso entre sus manos y lo vació de un solo sorbo- quiero emborracharme!!

-¿Y hoy que tiene?- Le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-No lo sé!... pero hoy no podrás quedarte en casa... Hoy esta Lisa!- Dijo fingiendo pena.

-Oh!...- Agachó la cabeza- Entonces no tiene sentido...- dejo el vaso en la mesa riendo.

-Bien!... Dinos Herms... ¿Cómo te preparas para tu matrimonio?

-Emm... ¿Hay que prepararse?... ¡¿Por qué nadie me aviso?!- bromeó.

-En serio!!- Dijo Ginny.

-En realidad me da igual si sale bien o no...- Harry y Ginny se miraron- ni siquiera sé si quiero casarme...

-Pero...

-Entiendan!... Ustedes saben como es mi relación con Jonathan, siempre peleamos y cuando intento cortarle, me da tanta lástima que no puedo...

-¿Te casarás por lástima?- Se impresionó Ginny

-Eso sería cruel y... terminaría mal...- Agregó Harry

-Terminaría peor si lo rechazara y terminara con él de una vez por todas...

-Vamos Harry!- Dijo Ginny- Para ti todo termina mal!...- Harry sintió como herían su orgullo.

-Si tu no quieres creer en la sabiduría de tu amigo gay es tu problema!, pero ella aún puede salvarse!

-¿Sabiduría?... ¿Y de donde la sacas a ver?

-Bueno... Como amigo gay, también tengo sexto sentido!!- Hermione y Ginny se miraron, y sin poder aguantar se echaron a reír- ¿qué?

-Está comprobado...- Dijo Herms

-...Es homosexual!- sonrió completando Ginny.

-Hey!!

-Es broma! Te queremos!- Dijo Herm.

-Es más!... Te amamos amiguito GAY!- recalcó. Él les sacó la lengua.

-Herm- Dijo Harry- Puedo preguntarte algo que quizás te incomode?

-Seguro...

-¿Te casas por Ron?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si lo haces por no tener oportunidad con él?

-Claro que no... no tiene nada que ver...

-¿no?

-Bueno... quizás un poco... pero muy poco!... Es que... Saben que le temo a la soledad y, le temo un poco a Jonathan también... no me atrevo a rechazarlo... y cuando toda posibilidad con Ron se esfumó, bueno...

-¿qué?

-Sé que sonará algo duro pero... Jonathan fue lo único que me quedó como opción para rechazar la soledad!- Ambos quedaron atónitos- Nome juzguen!...

-No lo hacemos!

-Solo me sorprendió- Aclaró Ginny

-Jamás te juzgaríamos!

-Cambiemos de tema!

-¿Saben?- Dijo Harry- Tengo pensado casarme con Lisa...

-Ohh... te ha picado ya!- Le dijo Ginny- has dicho que ella no te atraparía...

-Ya quisieras!... Es que tantas bodas me han ablandado!...

-Debe de ser lo único que te ablanda- sonrió Ginny.

-Harry... ¿estás seguro que es ella con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?- Le preguntó Hermione a propósito. Harry no supo que contestar, no podía frente a Ginny.

-Claro Herm, si no no se casaría... Sería estúpido de su parte, ¿no?

-Seguro...

-¿Lo ves Harry!?... A diferencia tuya, yo si apoyo tu matrimonio siempre y cuando te haga feliz!- Le dijo Ginny.

-Es diferente!... Tu eres joven!

-Que hipócrita!... solo me llevas un año...

-Dos!, por que me casaré luego de cumplir 21... no antes!

-Y... ¿ya tienen fecha?- Preguntó Hermione

-A decir verdad, todavía no le pregunté, pero de casarme, será el año entrante y a partir de septiembre...


	8. Una despedida y

_**Capítulo 6: Una despedida y... Lo que los amigos hacen mientras tanto!**_

10 de diciembre

-¡Que frío!... Lindo día para pasear por Londres!- Se quejó Mathew.

-No estamos paseando- Bufó Harry

-Lo que sea...- Harry lo miró haciéndole notar su enfado, a lo que Mathew respondió abrazando a Ginny.

-Bien!, llegamos!- Sonrió Hermione- ¿A que hora llega su vuelo?

-A eso de las...- Harry tomó la carta que Ron les había enviado- Siete...

-Ohh... Aún son las seis!- Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué haremos?- Volvió a quejarse Mathew

-Cualquier cosa que no involucre escucha tus absurdas quejas como si me pasaras por treinta años- Le contestó Harry de mala gana.

-¡Que aburrido!...

-Pues es tu culpa...!- Sentenció Ginny- No tenía que venir!... Es que tu tienes esa idiota idea en la cabeza de vigilarme!... La cual, de echo, me está cansando!!

-Pues no te vigilaría si me dieras fundamento para confiar en ti y en...- miró a Harry.

-¿No confías en mi?... Lo escuché todo!- Soltó Ginny enfadada- ¿Puedes responderme entonces que carajo hago yo contigo si no confías en mi?- Discutía Ginny.

-Tranquilos muchachos!... No vinimos a pelear!- Dijo Hermione acabando con la diversión de Harry.

13 de diciembre

Ginny despertó. Como siempre, Mathew ya no estaba. Ya se estaba cansando de no verlo nunca y que el siempre se quejara cuando ella deseaba salir. Se levantó escogió ropa y fue a bañarse. Al salir del baño ya bañada y cambiada, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una tostada dándole un mordisco. Escuchó un golpe en la ventana. Fue a revisar. Era Hedwin.

-Hola hermosa!...- La dejó pasar y tomó la carta.

"_Ginny necesito verte!... Es urgente e importante... Te espero en las tres escobas a las diez de la noche... y ve sola!. Cariños... Harry"_

Ginny se extrañó ya que nunca recibía cartas de Harry, y mucho menos en las que la aclamaba con urgencia... Todo el día buscó una excusa para darle a Mathew ya que seguro no conseguiría permiso de otra forma y lo único que se le ocurrió fue...

-Hermione!- Saludó por teléfono.

-Hola!... ¿Cómo estás?- Le contestó del otro lado.

-Bien, escucha!, necesito un favor!

-¿cuál?

-Necesito que Jonathan entretenga a Mathew esta noche...

-¿qué? Pero... ¿Para que?

-Harry quiere hablar conmigo, esta noche... Pidió de vernos, dijo que era urgente y necesario que fuera hoy, y sola... Mathew no me dejará ir si se entera...!

-¡¿Quieres que te cubra para engañar a Mathew?!

-¿Qué?... ¿Engañar?... Solo hablaré con Harry y vuelvo!

-Tu hablaras, ¿pero él?

-Hermione que dices!!- La reprochó- Dile que voy a tu casa y si llama o pregunta dile que estoy ocupada, ya sabes... la rutina!

-De acuerdo, pero luego me cuentas!

-Chau Herms!

-Adiosito!

Ginny entró en las tres escobas y miró para ambos lados a ver si lo encontraba.

-Hey Ginny!...- Ella sonrió al verlo y caminó en su dirección y al llegar lo besó ruidosamente en una mejilla y se sentó en frente a él.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Cansada, mira que me citas tarde!- bufó

-Lo siento, es que estuve trabajando y...

-Despreocúpate!... Siempre estoy para amigos, y tu, sonabas a "amigo en apuros"...

-Algo así...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estuve pensando... Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Con que?

-Con Hermione!

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-Se casará!!... Fiesta Ginny, Fiesta!

-Oh!... Eso!

-Si, eso!

-Ya lo planeé... ¿por qué no me dijiste que era eso?!... Me hubiera ahorrado venir hasta aquí!

-Gracias!... No me quieras ver tanto eh!- Dijo irónico.

-No es por ti, lo sabes!... Es por Mathew, le mentí!

-¿Le mentiste por mi?

-Claro que si!... Lo dices como si fuera algo raro!

-O sea que le mientes por cualquier cosa...

-Tampoco es así!... Solo en casos especiales!

-¿Soy especial?

-Claro que si!!...

-Harás que me emocione!...- Fingió secarse una supuesta lágrima del ojo.

-Que tonto eres!- Le golpeó el hombro.

-Bien!, cuéntame tu gran idea!

-Bueno, tampoco es GRAN idea... Pero está todo planeado...

-Adelante!...

-Pienso encerrarla toda una noche con Ron... Ya sabes, se lo merecen!!...

-¡¿Estas loca?!

-¿Por qué?

-Tontita!, él acaba de casarse, si se entera que tu lo organizaste te matará!

-No tiene por que, yo no lo obligo a nada, solo a convivir una noche con ella... Si pasa algo es por que ellos así lo desean... Pueden hablar como pueden...

-¿hablar?... Vamos Ginny!, pequeña ilusa eres!

-Yo solo los junto!... Ellos harán el resto y no pueden culparme por ello...!- Él reflexionó.

-Es verdad...

-Quien si puede matarme es Luna...

-Pero jamás se enterará ¿verdad?

-Bingo!... Ni ella, ni Jonathan, solo por si las dudas!...

-Genial!...

-Lo sé... Solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas maravillosas!- sonrió orgullosa

-Si claro... y volviendo al tema dime!... ¿por qué le mientes a Mathew?

-Harry no molestes, no quiero un sermón!...

-Solo intento comprenderte!... Es que de acuerdo con lo que respondas consideraré o no el echo de cortejarte hasta que salgas conmigo, o en su defecto secuestrarte, o no...- Le sonrió coqueto.

-Ah!... si es así!- Sonrió. Pero luego se puso seria por que el tema así lo requería- No le miento tan seguido- comenzó- Es que cuando me niega salir me da tanta bronca!... Así que si considero que es injusto salgo igual con una excusa, o me escapo... Además, es divertido... Me hace sentir adolescente de nuevo- sonrió melancólica.

-Adolescente rebelde ¿ah?

-Always!

-Es por eso que Mathew no confía en ti!...

-Mathew si confía en mi... No confía en ti que es diferente!

-¿En mi?... ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Piensa que me tiras onda!... Ya sabes, que estás interesado en mi...

-Pues no lo culpo... Doy esa mala impresión en todos- sonrió- Hasta tu hermano una vez creyó que asechaba a Hermione... casi me mata- recordó sonriendo- Pero... Si yo saliera contigo te vigilaría el triple!... a mi juicio, eres demasiado linda y provocativa para salir cuando y a donde te de la gana!... Además de que no dudaría que cualquiera intentara "tirarte onda"...

-Gracias!- sonrió risueña

-Ten cuidado, así como virtud, puede también ser una desgracia!...

-Lo sé!, pero como no me considero ni linda ni provocativa, no me preocupo!

-Descuida, creo que él ya se preocupa suficiente por ambos... De todas formas, siempre existirá tu amigo gay- se señaló- para cuidarte de tu novio celoso!

-¿por qué te cae mal?

-¡por que no me inspira confianza!

-¿y por que no?

-No lo sé!... Pero por las dudas te cuidaré!

-Reformulo la pregunta que anteriormente no supiste contestar!... ¿quién me cuidara de ti?

-No es necesario que te cuiden de mi!

-Ah!, no?

-No!

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque yo soy el remedio no la enfermedad!

-Nunca escuchaste ese dicho que dice que a veces _"es peor el remedio que la enfermedad"_?

-Y tu nunca escuchaste ese que dice, _"mejor prevenir que curar"_?... Yo te prevengo, además sabes que yo jamás podría hacerte daño!... Las personas que se quieren o se dañan!...

-Y por que crees entonces que Mathew me hará daño?

-Justamente por que no estoy seguro de que te quiera...- sentenció.

14 de diciembre

Hermione se vestía con sus mejores ropas, unos pantalones de cuero y un top dorado por encima del ombligo y de un solo hombro. Sus sandalias eran de taco, también doradas, y se ataba con tirantes a su tobillo, estas aumentaban al menos cinco centímetros su estatura. Luego se internó por veinte minutos en el baño para maquillarse, ya que como nunca lo hacía, necesitaba tiempo para que quedara bien.

Ginny la había llamado por la mañana para avisarle que esa noche saldrían a festejar su despedida de soltera. Lo mejor era que no tenía que discutir con Jonathan ya que el saldría con Mathew también.

El timbre sonó... Eran ellos, Mathew y Ginny.

-Hola tórtolos!...- Saludó Ginny

-Listo para la fiesta Jonh!?- Preguntó Mathew

-Shh!!... Esta Herm en el baño, no te vaya a escuchar!

-No se preocupen, yo la entretengo!... Vayan!!-Anunció Ginny

-De acuerdo!... Adiós Cielo- La besó Matt.

-¿Lista Herm?- Le preguntó tocando la puerta del baño una vez que sus novios se fueron.

-Unos segundos!...

-Oye!... Debo pasar un segundo por lo de Harry a buscar algo que olvidé allí hace unos días...

-No será tu ropa interior ¿verdad?- Dijo saliendo del baño.

-Oye!... Guau!! Estás que brillas!

-Gracias, si es cumlido!

-Te ves hermosa!

-Mejor aléjate Ginny- rió- Vamos!

-Si... Pasamos primero por lo de Harry...

-De acuerdo...

-Que raro que me invites a tu casa Harry!- Decía Ron

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Se hizo el indiferente sirviendo cerveza en dos vasos.

-Porque únicamente nos vemos los viernes!

-Es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo!

-¿qué te traes Harry?- Lo miró desconfiado

-Nada, solo me preocupo por ti...

-¿Y que te preocupa?

-Bueno... Ya sabes, quiero saber que sientes ahora que Hermione se casará!...

-Oh!... supuse que querías llegar a eso!... No siento nada en particular...

-Pero tu la a...

-Pero estoy casado Harry!... y también amo a Luna, se que suena raro pero... aprendí a amarla...

-Si... a la fuerza- Bufó Harry.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Lisa?

-No me cambies de tema!

-Es que me pareció raro, siempre está encima de ti!

-Se fue cuatro días a Cancún...

-Que vida loca!...

-Sep!- El timbre sonó- Debe ser la pizza- mintió- ve a preparar el cuarto y la tele!... se viene la maratón de películas!

-Si master!...- Se adentró en el cuarto. Harry abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ha...!!- Harry tapó con su mano, la boca de Hermione, y posó su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

Ginny que estaba atrás de Hermione, empujó a esta suavemente dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta.

-¿Pero que...?- Harry la alzó en sus brazos fácilmente y la metió dentro del cuarto donde se encontraba Ron. Salió y cerró con llave. Luego conjuró el cuarto por fuera con tres hechizos; para que nadie pudiera desaparecer o aparecer en aquel cuarto, para que no se pudiera abrir por dentro, y para aislar el sonido, de tal forma que no se escuche de adentro para afuera del cuarto, ni viceversa. Una vez asegurado todo, Harry y Ginny chocaron palmas.

-Somos geniales!- Sonrió Ginny- Algún día lo agradecerán!

-Lo sé!

-Deben estar maldiciéndonos!

-O no...

-De todas formas, no se escucha- sonrió

-Ahora disfrutemos nosotros...

-Aguarda!, ¿tienen comida?

-Demasiada, igual, lo que menos harán será comer!

-Si son vivos!

-Cenemos nosotros ahora!

Se pusieron a comer mientras veían una película de supuesto terror. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en el sofá-cama, expectantes a la pantalla. Ginny sostenía un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz. Afuera, comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Toda luz estaba apagada, y el cuarto solo era iluminado por la tele y la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal que se encontraba al lado del sillón. Los relámpagos daban un aspecto tétrico a la casa. Un trueno resonó generando eco en toda esta. Ginny soltó un grito de terror mientras saltó del sillón bañándolos en palomitas y abrazando a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se extrañó Harry

-Le tengo terror Harry!!!... A los truenos!!!-Harry rió- No es gracioso!!... encima esta película es... TENGO MIEDO!!- sollozaba.

-Jajaja... Tu eres una de esas que miran esas películas románticas?

-De ser posible...

-Pero es imposible que esas cosas pasen!!...

-Da Igual!...- Temblaba de miedo. Otro trueno se hizo presente. Se abrazó más fuerte a Harry y puso sus piernas sobre las suya, sentándosele encima completamente- AHHHHHH!!!... Tengo miedo!!!- Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry.

-Shh!... tranquila!... ¿quieres que apague la tele?

-Sii...- sollozaba.

-No puedo contigo encima- sonrió

-Entonces no la apagues!...- Temblaba.

-De acuerdo!... sujétate de mi cuello- Ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se levantó alzándola también a ella. Apagó la tele y todo quedó a oscuras.

-AHHH!!... ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Apago la tele!

-Pero prende alguna luz!... Tengo miedo Harry!!, no me dejes!!!

-De acuerdo, Sh!!...- La cargó hasta el otro lado de la habitación del living hasta donde se encontraba la luz y la prendió. Ginny que tenía los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo de a poco como fijándose si no corría peligro. Cuando notó cuan estúpida había quedado se bajó de los brazos de Harry y se acomodó la ropa sonriendo nerviosa- ¿mejor?

-Si, gracias y... Lo siento!

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió

-Creo que es hora de irme!...

-¿Vas a tu casa?

-Dios no!!... no quiero estar sola con una noche así!

-¿Sola? ¿Y Mathew?

-Fue con Jonathan!, ya sabes!

-Ohhh!

-No, no iré a casa, aprovecharé que tengo excusa para hacer lo que me de la gana...

-Vagarás por la calle?

-Mmm... puede ser

-Con estos truenos??... Irás abrazándote a cualquier persona que se cruce a tu lado??

-Bueno, em... quizás!... No sé...

-Bueno... si te da la gana, puedes quedarte conmigo y reírnos de Ron y Hermione... De paso, estás acompañada- le sonrió- Y es mejor que me abraces a mi y no a cualquiera de la calle- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias!!... Que dulce!!...pero... No se... Si Mathew se entera, me mata!

-¿Por qué va a enterarse?... Además el también salió ¿no?

-Es verdad!!... Es siempre sale!!... Al demonio con él!... Además, seguro fue a ver chicas semi-desnudas o... peor!!

-¿Y no le dices nada?¿No te molesta?

-Claro!... Pero a él también le molesta que venga aquí... imagínate como le molestaría si se entera que estamos solos y ando abrazándote...- sonrió- Además... no puedo decirle nada, él fue a ver chicas lindas, y yo tengo al chico más sexy que conozco, enfrente a mi!...

-¿Me sonrojé?- preguntó burlón.

-Que tonto!!...

-Ven!... sentémonos!... No!, aguarda!- Fue hasta el sofá y lo abrió convirtiéndolo así, en una cama matrimonial- Así será más cómodo...!

-Ten cuidado con las manos Potter!... Estoy comprometida!- Le mostró el anillo.

-Pero yo no...!- Miró su dedo- Bah!, al menos no tengo pruebas que me lo recuerden!- Sonrió. Ambos se sentaron y se acomodaron en la cama, uno frente al otro. La lluvia ya había cesado al igual que los nervios de Ginny.

Llevaban más de unas tres horas hablando y engullendo golosinas. Ya era la una de la mañana, pero ambos seguían hablando emocionados.

-Es raro recordar cosas parecen de ayer y...

-...no lo son- complementó Harry

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro!

-La primera vez que te enamoraste; ¿te correspondió? ¿Fue Lisa?

-No y no...- sonrió- La primera vez que me enamoré estaba en Hogwarts...

-¿Cho?

-No, jamás llegó a ser amor!...- Bufó- Por suerte!

-Por como sonó, parece que tuviste más de un amor antes que Lisa...

-No, solo uno...- Ella lo miraba expectante pero él no se movía- ¿qué?

-¿quién?- Dijo desesperada

-Pues tu!, ¿quién más?

-Oh!, si!!... Eran otros tiempos!

-Completamente!... Aunque no comprendo por que si ahora nos llevamos mejor!...

-Pues, justamente por eso... Nos llevamos mejor como amigos, que como "amantes"...- sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... Jamás fuimos "amantes"...- Se quejó.

-Lo sé!...

-Aunque podríamos intentarlo- sonrió coqueto.

-¿ser amantes?

-Aja...

-Quizás otro día...

-No te cansas nunca de rechazarme eh!...

-Me gusta!- sonrió

-Pero me haces sufrir- Fingió un dolor en el pecho.

-Exagerado!!... En un futuro no muy lejano, prometo compensarte!- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues me debes bastante ya!!...

-Te abusas!

-Todavía no...- Le sonrió- Y bien... Dime cual fue TU primer amor...

-Pues tu también, y es tonta la pregunta por que no podría haber sido más obvia...

-Ya sabes que la obviedad nunca estuvo hecha para mi!- Ambos rieron.

-Pero luego conocí a Matt... de todas formas, el primer año que salí con él seguía loca por ti... pero luego aprendí a amarte de otra forma... como amigo!

-Si, supongo que perdí oportunidad ¿no?...

-Y... digamos que si... Oye!, ¿qué crees que estén haciendo?- Dijo mirando el cuarto donde estaban encerrados sus amigos.

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste esa pregunta?

-Mmm... Mejor no...!

Siguieron hablando hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando decidieron acostarse. Como dos buenos amigos, compartieron la cama matrimonial sin ningún tipo de inhibición, pero claro está que cada uno dormía con su "pijama". Ginny, con una musculosa y un short. Y Harry, sin remera y un pantalón. Pero tapados hasta el cuello dado el frío invernal.

La tormenta comenzó nuevamente, la lluvia era continua y abundante, los rayos eran seguidos e iluminaban todo el ambiente. Ginny, como era de esperarse, no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, suavemente para no despertar a Harry, hasta que un gran y ruidoso trueno estalló haciendo un enorme eco allí. Ginny no solo pegó un salto de la cama, si no que impulsivamente se abrazó a Harry a la par que gritaba.

-Harry!!...- Lloraba como si aún tuviera once años.

-¿Ginny?... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede?- Se preocupó

-¿Por qué diablos te fuiste a comprar uno de los departamentos más altos de todo el edificio?- se quejó entre sollozos- Tengo miedo!!

-No llores!- Le besó la frente. Otro trueno, aún más fuerte, resonó.

-AHHHH!!!!- Esta vez saltó quedándose completamente acostada encima de Harry. Él no pudo evitar reir.

-Tranquila!... Es solo lluvia!

-Tengo miedo!... Mucho miedo!!- Escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él la abrazó con fuerza. Con un brazo rodeó su espalda y con el otro acariciaba su rojizo pelo- No te rías!!...- Sollozaba escondida en su hombro.

-Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo!!, es muy cómico!... Tienes diecinueve años!...

-¿Y que?... Les tengo terror!!... YA DEJA DE REIRTE DE MI!!

-Apuesto a que si Mathew se ríe no le dices nada!!...

-Él no se ríe!!

-¿Y que hace?

-Me abraza, me acaricia, me besa y luego me dice que todo está bien!...

-¿y tu le crees?- preguntó divertido. Ella lo golpeó suavemente- Auch!... Bueno!- Se quejó- ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Cuídame!!...

-¿Cómo el?

-Si...- Harry la abrazó con más fuerza pero sin estrujarla, a la vez que la acariciaba suavemente. Notaba lo tensa que estaba, pasó su mano por debajo de la remera que la cubría y comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, poco a poco ella iba relajándose más y más. Ella se acomodó un poco, pero sin salirse de encima de él y apoyando ahora, la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si...- Una nueva tronada volvió a presentarse- Mama!!...- Gritó Ginny.

-Shh!!...- Reía a la par que intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito. La tomó de los brazos y la acercó depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Luego se separó y le sonrió- Todo va a estar bien!- Volvió a sonreírle.

-¿Qué...?

-Dijiste que querías que te cuidara como él... ¿acaso no te besaba?... Más de eso no puedo hacer no me lo pidas!...

-Pero el besaba mi frente!!...

-Y yo que sabía?!... Por que no lo aclaras antes de pedírmelo!... Al fin y al cabo nada basta para ti!!- se quejó.

-Tienes razón!... Lo siento!...- Le dio un pequeño pico- Gracias por cuidar de mi!...- Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho desnudo aún encima suyo. Harry la abrazó y continuó acariciándola, hasta que logró adormecerla. Él sonrió y asegurándose de tapar a ambos, bien, se durmió en esa posición.

Ni sueñen que iba a haber un poco de Harry Ginny ahora!  
Lo siento pero todavía no era el momentoo... Si no Lean arriba!!  
_"Como dos buenos amigos, compartieron la cama matrimonial..."  
_Eso es todo!... Buenos amigos!  
jajaja... dejen reviews beso!

++DiaBliTa++ 


	9. Lo que casi fue

Capítulo 7: Lo que casi fue 

15 de diciembre

Llegado el día y el momento, Hermione y Jonathan se casaron. Tampoco fue por iglesia, pero esta vez por decisión única de Hermione. Ella si era católica y más que creyente, por lo que, de casarse en iglesia, lo haría únicamente con aquel que de verdad amara, rol que, obviamente, Jonathan ni siquiera soñó alcanzar ocupar. Claramente esa no fue la excusa que ella usó con su novio ya que este también era católico. A él, simplemente le había dicho que lo consideraba una tontería y que no tenía ganas de armar tanto revuelo. Quería algo rápido y conciso. Este, siempre y cuando se casaran, lo aceptó.

Como era de esperarse, el puesto de madrina lo ocupó única y exclusivamente Ginny. Puesto que, casi desde siempre, había sido su mejor amiga y confidente de emociones. El padrino, estuvo a punto de ser Mathew, el mejor amigo de Jonathan y prometido de Ginny, pero había alguien más importante antes, así que ese rol lo ocupó Tom, el hermano menor del novio.

La fiesta fue organizada en la casa de los padres de Jonathan. Una casa que parecía un palacio tanto por dentro como por fuera. Era una reunión más para ellos, una en la cual toda la "alta sociedad" se reunía a pelear por quien tenía más dinero, o quien gastaba más en sus ropas, fiestas, autos, etc. La madre de Jonathan pasó toda la velada alardeando de su hijo. Echo que aprovecharon Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron para andar por donde se les antojara, sin tener a Jonathan o Mathew pisando sus talones y diciéndoles si debían o no ir por ahí. En una de esas andanzas, encontraron la piscina. Claramente no se meterían, era invierno. No estaba en sus planes meterse, no estaba si no, hasta que...

-Mira Harry!!- Señaló Ginny adentro de la piscina.

-¿qué? ¿Qué hay?- Preguntó curioso acercándose.

-TU!...-Lo empujó dentro de esta. Harry como iluso, cayó al agua.

-¡Ginny!- la reprochó Hermione a la vez que Ron reía- ¿Estás loca?!... Debe estar helada!

-Es hombro, tiene que poder resistirlo!!- Harry salió al exterior con una sonrisa.

-No está fría!... Es climatizada!!... Entren, está calentita!

-OH!!!... Ni eso me sale bien!- se quejó Ginny- ¡Que más!...- Se quitó el saco, los zapatos, la pulsera, el collar...

-Vamos!... deja de desvestirte y tírate de una vez!!- Sentenció Ron

-SHH!!... Quiero ver como se desviste no me arruines la noche- Dijo Harry bromeando.

-Ya quisieras!!...- Se quitó el vestido- Ni sueñen que me tiraré con esto!... me costó una fortuna!...- Debajo tenía un mini short (tipo calza) y arriba una remera de breteles pequeña que, con el vestido encima no se veía ya que tenía la espalda cubierta. Una vez que se quitó todo lo de valor se zambulló de cabeza- Está... está... aceptable...

-¿no vienen?- Preguntó Harry.

-La verdad... prefiero no...!

-Y tu Herm?... Vamos es tu fiesta!

-Por eso no quiero mojarme... No!, prefiero quedarme aquí...- Ella y Ron se sentaron a hablar mientras Harry y Ginny jugaban como chiquilines.

16 de diciembre

-Buuuuueno... creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirse- Dijo Hermione melancólica- No me extrañen ¿si?!

-Eso sería imposible!- Sonrió Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-OH!!... Vamos muchachas!... Es solo un mes!!- Acotó Harry

-Si, pero si no nos apuramos, ni siquiera, Herm cariño, perdemos el vuelo!- Se quejaba su, ahora, esposo.

-Que lástima que Ron no pudo venir!... Denle un beso de mi parte!!...

-Seguro- sonrieron. La pareja se alejó y se perdió tras un pasillo.

-¿No podía...? Con sus emociones no podía!!- Se burló Harry.

-Claro!... Pero hay algo peor!

-¿qué?

-Aún no sabemos que sucedió aquella noche!...- Se quejó Ginny

-Pues yo descubrí algo!...

-¡¿qué?!- Preguntó emocionada.

-Que tienes terror a los truenos!!... Ya sé como burlarme de ti!!- Sonrió. Ella le sacó la lengua. Harry rodeó sus hombros con su brazo- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Seguro!

Luego de salir del aeropuerto, caminaron por Londres muggle juntos, hablando, bromeando y riendo. Divisaron una cafetería la cual tenía varias mesas en el exterior, así que decidieron sentarse en una de esas.

-Ahora quedamos solo tu y yo Harry!...

-¿A que te refieres?

-El cuarteto pasó a ser duo!- se quejó

-Era de esperarse!

-No sé si tenga ganas de casarme ahora!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Harry!!... Solo míralos!... Un casamiento fue más patético que el otro... Uno para demostrar olvido, o intentar olvidar... y, el otro, por lástima!... ¿Qué clase de matrimonios son esos?... No quiero casarme así!

-Tu amas a Mathew!, no eres como ellos Gin!!...

-Pero, ¿y si algo llegara a pasar?

-¿Por qué algo TIENE QUE pasar?

-Por que todo se termina siempre!... y siempre mal!... Ya sea para uno o para el otro!!

-Bueno... pensando así no llegarás muy lejos...

-Si... No es que quiera llegar muy lejos tampoco!

3 de enero

-Ron, ¿piensas decirnos?

-O debemos pagarte?- Agregó Harry

-Decirles ¿qué?

-Lo que pasó entre ustedes- Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse.

-En la despedida de Herm!

-Ohh!... Emmm... no pasó nada

-Ron, te conozco, no me trates de niña tonta!... De no haber pasado nada, ya me habrías maldecido treinta veces por lo menos, por haberte encerrado con ella!... Pero jamás dijiste una sola palabra al respecto!!...- Sentenció Ginny. Ron parecía buscar una excusa.

-Vamos!... Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue gracias a nosotros!!... y nos corresponde saber!- Se quejó Harry.

-Es que...- Ron comenzó a recordar lo sucedido...

**Flash Back!... **

-¡¿Harry que...?!- Escuchó una voz familiar detrás suyo. Volteó a ver y, de echo, era Hermione. Esta corrió a la puerta y golpeó desesperadamente.

-No te gastes Herms... creo que estaba todo más que preparado, ya me parecía raro a mi!!... caímos como los mejores!

-Voy a pegarle tanto!!- Golpeaba la puerta

-¿Tanto te molesta quedarte conmigo?...- Ella dio media vuelta para verlo.

-¿Tu no serás parte de esto verdad?

-¿Y para que?... ¿Para acostarme contigo?- Ella, sin animarse a afirmar, mantuvo su mirada en los ojos celestes de Ron- ¿no crees que de haber sido mi intención habría ido a buscarte por mi cuenta?...- "Auch!!" Golpe bajo para Hermione. Le había dolido- ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho?- "NO" se respondió él mismo.

-Solo preguntaba!- Alzó las manos en forma de rendición y se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse- No debo estar aquí Ron!... Se suponía que festejara con Ginny!

-Olvida a Ginny!... Ya estamos juntos, y no pienso pasarme toda la noche lamentándome, por el simple echo de que no lo lamento, y por que podemos festejar juntos!...

-Jonathan me matará si se entera!!

-Es por eso que jamás se enterará!- Se sentó a su lado.

-La mentira tiene patas cortas!

-¿Tanto te preocupa?... Dime, ¿Acaso sabes a donde iban tu novio y Matt?

-Irían al bar!...- Ron comenzó a reír moviendo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-No te creía tan ingenua Herm... Ginny lo sabe y lo deja pasar, tu, directamente no lo quieres ver!!...

-¿Ver que?- Se levantó quedando cerca de Ron.

-Que te engaña en frente a tus ojos y no quieres verlo!!... Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo Herm!...

-¿Cómo te atreves...?!

-¡¡Soy tu amigo!!...-Se acercó más- Solo quiero protegerte!

-Pues...pues...eso no es proteger!- Se quejó- Eso se llama entrometerse y meter púa!!

-¿Y por que haría algo semejante?- Preguntó indignado

-Y yo que sé!!

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-¿perdón?

-¿Qué si eres feliz con él?- "NO" pensó ella.

-Si...

-Entonces, ¿por qué querría yo meter púa?... Tu felicidad es la mía también!!- Ella se cruzó de brazos enfadada. Él sonrió al verla resentida- NO!... No me digas que te enojaste!...- ella le dio la espalda. Él sonrió, eso se ponía bueno. La abrazó cariñosamente- Eres una tonta!... ¿Por qué te enojaste?- Hermione se extrañó de aquel abrazo, pero por nada lo rompería, a menos claro que al romperlo, el siguiera intentando abrazarla.

Se levantó enfadada y caminó por la habitación. Ron, desde la cama, la siguió con la mirada, divertido. Comenzó a llover, ella se acercó a la ventana y miró la oscuridad del cielo, la ciudad de noche, y la lluvia. De soslayo vio algo que le fascinó... A Ron levantándose y acercándose a ella para abrazarse a su cuerpo, por la cintura y desde atrás suyo.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- Le besó una mejilla.

-Si, me encanta la lluvia, mucho más de noche, le da un clima romántico a todo!

-A mi solía aterrarme!...- Bufó. Ella sonrió.

-A ti todo te aterra!...

-Aterraba- Corrigió- Tu me aterrabas en primer año!- ella lo golpeó suavemente- Auch!!... Pero ya no!!...- Se quejó- Antes...- "Ahora me encantas!" pensó. Ella rió- Ya logré levantarte el ánimo!... Burlarse de mi siempre levanta el ánimo a la gente!, aún no lo entiendo!... Ven!- La tomó de la mano y con su mano libre agarró su varita. Sin saber de donde, una música comenzó a sonar, pero no cualquier música, sino romántica- ¿Bailas preciosa?- Le ofreció su mano la cual Hermione tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y él besó el dorso de la misma elegantemente.

-No muy bien, pero intentaremos!...- sorió.

Era música lenta, por lo que él aprovechó a abrazarla bien contra su cuerpo. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con su otra mano sujetaba la de la castaña. Ella pasó su otro brazo alrededor de su cuello jugando con su pelo rojizo. Ella dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho del que ahora, estaba haciendo de esa, la mejor velada de su vida.

-Lo siento Ron- Dijo murmurando a la vez que bailaban al compás de la canción que se llamaba "Unchained Melody".

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber sido siempre tan odiosa...

-Shh!... no digas tonterías!... Solo baila conmigo!- Ella sonrió en su hombro. Ron respiraba extasiado el olor que tenía su cabello a la vez que acariciaba su espalda tiernamente. Ella como respuesta jugaba con su sedoso pelo.

La canción acabó. A pesar de que una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, ellos se detuvieron y se miraron aún manteniendo la posición de baile... Se acercaban a la vez que se miraban con dulzura, cuando estaban a escasos tres centímetro...

-Tengo hambre...- Sonrió Ron para evitar aquello. Justo cuando se separó sonaba el estribillo de la canción... "♫...You Left me Just When I Needed You The Most...♫" Y ella la cantaba en su cabeza maldiciendo el momento.

XXXXXXXX

-¿Estuviste a punto de besarle y no lo hiciste?- Lo reprochó Harry.

-De echo... La besé!...- Dijo apenado

XXXXXXXX

Luego de haber visto dos películas (sin prestarles atención ya que cada dos segundos solían mirarse) por la mitad, luego de haber pasado la tormenta, y luego de, como excusa haber comido, Hermione se sentía ya abatida de intentar, duramente toda la noche, conseguir algo más que excusas por parte de su amigo.

-Bueno, al parecer jamás nos dejarán ir, y tengo sueño!- Se quejó ella. Fue hasta el baño y se puso algo que asemejaba ser un pijama. Una remera de tirantes, y... dado que no podía dormir en ropa interior, un short.

Cuando Ron la vio salir, se imaginó como sería dormir con ella... Bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero se lo imaginó... Imagnó dormir a su lado, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla... De pronto notó cuanto la deseaba... Pero...

-¡Que descases!- Se recostó tapándose- Y, por favor, no me hagas sentir pena mañana cuando despierte y te vea durmiendo en el suelo... créeme que sé cuan caballero eres pero aquí hay cama para los dos!- Señaló el otro lado que no ocupaba ella.

Él miró para todos lados sin saber que hacer, algo incómodo. Pero luego decidió que sería mejor dormir. Se acostó a su lado también tapándose. Él se acurrucó girando para mirarla, pero ella le daba la espalda.

-Herms...

-¿si...?

-¿Puedo abrazarte sin que te sientas demasiado incómoda?...- Ella se extrañó ante aquella pregunta. Por nada del mundo deseaba rechazarlo, pero mucho menos quería parecer una desesperada por sus caricias...

-Arriésgate a sea cual sea la consecuencia...- "Todo sea por sentirte cerca" pensó y la abrazó por la cintura mientras acariciaba su brazo desnudo e, inconscientemente depositaba un beso en su hombro.

Ella volteó sin dejar de ser abrazada. "¿Por qué me haces esto?" pensó ella. Lo miró algo triste, pero el no pareció notarlo ya que fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que... Por fin sentía esos labios que formaban parte de su más grande fantasía y deseos. Fue un beso inocente que no pudo ser más que ello, ya que ella se separó y se alojó en su pecho para ser más abrazada a su cuerpo. Ron claramente desilusionado por la interrupción, se resignó y continuó acariciándola.

Él quería llegar hasta las últimas y ella lo sabía. Claro estaba que ella también así lo quería, pero sabía que, de hacerlo, él luego se arrepentiría y ella ya no tendría el valor para casarse. Por lo que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y no pasar de ese beso inocente.

**Fin de Flash Back!...**

**Bueno, ni se imaginan lo que me está costando escribir este fic!... No veo la hora de verlos juntos y es que es tan lenta esta historia que si no pierde sentido... Por eso... Agradecería unos reviews para motivarme y ponerme las pilas con la emoción!!... Y aunque los que vienen dejando son más que geniales y me sirvieron... ya los usé P... necesito más!! D jajajajaja... Hagan lo suyo plis!... Por que me está dando la impresión que no les gusta o interesa! S...**

**Bye!**

**+DiaBliTa+**


	10. ¿Y si?

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Y si...?**_

16 de enero

Ese día, Jonathan y Hermione volverían luego de un mes de luna de miel. Y Harry y Ginny habían acordado juntarse para buscarlos. Una vez más, Ron no podía, según ellos... "Se las había ingeniado para escapar de sus deseos y emociones".

-¿Y como andan tus cosas Gin?

-Bien, supongo... demasiado trabajo, poco descanso, mucho estrés... Pero, apenas me case tendré un mes para descansar de todo eso!

-¿Mathew se porta bien?

-Como siempre... ¿Lisa?

-Bien!

-¿eso es todo?... ¿Por qué nunca nos comentas de ella?

-Por que la veo las veinticuatro horas del día, cuando me junto con mis amigos lo que menos quiero es seguir hablando de ella...

-Problemas ¿eh?

-De esos nunca tengo!... Es increíble, siempre estamos perfectamente bien...

-Entonces... ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?

-Sabes que adoro la sinceridad y desapruebo enormemente la mentira- Harry la miró dándole a entender que era una "hipócrita"- Odio la mentira aun cuando y misma la aplique... pero lo mío es necesario... de no ser por ella, no estaría hablando contigo si no encerrada en casa- sonrió- Vamos!, cuenta!

-Bien... El punto es que tenías razón!... Aquellas parejas que no se pelean es por que son demasiado distanciadas...

-¿Así se encuentran ustedes?

-No... al menos no oficialmente...- suspiró- sospecho que me engaña!

-¿Tan distanciados?- Se preocupó la pelirroja.

-No!!... Eso es lo peor!!... La amo y lo sabe... Estamos como siempre estuvimos!... A lo mejor siempre me engañó... Pero me engaña... Eso estoy seguro!!- Ella le sobó la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-¿Lo hablaste con ella Harry?... Es un tema muy delicado para sacar tus propias conclusiones!...

-Si, lo hablé... varias veces... Lo negó indignada!

-Entonces mi amigo... debes creerle!

-Si... en eso estoy!...

20 de diciembre

Ginny, luego de escuchar el timbre, y dándole los últimos retoques a su cabello, abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicas!- Sonrió y las abrazó- Gracias por venir!!

-¿Cómo no iba a venir?- Dijo Hermione

-Tu me ayudaste, yo te ayudo- agregó Luna.

-Bien vamos!!... No hay tiempo que perder, tan solo cuento con cuatro horas para elegir el vestido adecuado!!...

-¿qué esperamos? Salgamos ya!

Pasaron toda la mañana en Londres céntrico muggle, buscando el vestido adecuado para la pelirroja y accesorios tanto como para el resto de su cuerpo, como para el peinado. Tras escoger uno de lo más bello, de un color crema pastel con encaje en negro y ajustado al cuerpo, decidieron que era hora de alimentarse.

-Dime Ginny- comenzó Hermione- Digo!... eres católica y... bueno, ese vestido no parece de iglesia... Creí que te casarías por iglesia...

-Y lo haré... este vestido es para el civil muggle... en la iglesia seguro usaré otro, es que aún no lo haremos por que a Mathew le entorpece el trabajo... será dentro de uso meses cuando la cosa se calme!... Por ahora lo más importante... lo legal!

-Esta bien!...

-Y... dime Luna, ¿cómo se porta mi hermano?

-De maravilla, es un amor!- Sonrió a Hermione. Esta bufó bajando la mirada a su plato.

-Luna, me mata la intriga... ¿qué hiciste tu para tu despedida?- Preguntó Hermione levantando nuevamente la cabeza para mirarla acechadoramente.

-Menos averigua Dios y más perdona...

-Pero no soy ni aspiro a ser Dios, y no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Eso Luna... Dinos!- Acotó Ginny- Me debes una explicación con respecto a eso!- Se quejó.

-Una amiga pasó a buscarme y me llevó a bailar...

-Pero!!- Se enfadó la pelirroja- YO TE PASÉ A BUSCAR Y ME RECHAZASTE!!

-Pero no sabes como es ella Ginny!!... Tiene influencias en mi familia!- bufó- Ella crea una imagen de cada persona y la divulga, haciéndose creer!... Imagínate lo que podría haber dicho de mi!!... Podría haber salido con que engaño a Ron y por eso no deseaba salir con ella, o que en realidad no me casaría... Imagínate si tu hermano escucha esos chismes por ahí!!... Me mata sin preguntar!!- La pelirroja reflexionó.

-Pues debes enterarte!... Esa amiga tuya es una zorra!

-No es amiga elegida... es impuesta por la familia!...

7 de febrero

Por fin viernes, el primero del mes de febrero. Mes en el cual Ginny llevaría a cabo su matrimonio. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y como acuerdo general, se encontraron los cuatro amigos en las tres escobas.

-Harry!!, llegas tarde!- Se quejaron todos luego de esperarlo "andando" una hora.

-Agradezcan que vine!!... tuve demasiado trabajo hoy!... estoy exhausto!...

-Lisa va a matarte... Esa es la excusa que nos dirás a continuación ¿verdad?- Sonrió Ron

-Entérate que no!... Increíblemente lo comprendió y no se quejó...- Fue ahí cuando Harry intercambió miradas con Ginny dándole a entender un "más que increíble, sospechoso!". Ginny asintió.

-No debes quedarte si no quieres!- Le sonrió la pelirroja para cubrirlo.

-No!... estoy bien... Luego de un día de arduo trabajo lo que más deseo es juntarme con amigos!... Además, no quiero llegar a casa para hacerme malasangre...

-¿Y por que sería así?...- Preguntó Hermione

-Por que seguro no hay que comer- rió Harry, causando la risa de ambos- Me enteré que ya compraste el vestido ¿no Gin?

-Así es!... es precioso!!...

-De todas formas, dudo que te costara encontrar algo que te quedara bien!...

-Si te escucha Mathew!!...-Acotó Ron divertido.

-Ten cuidado que es guardaespaldas...-Acotó Ginny

-Que sea Peter Pan, pero no tiene varita!- Guiñó un ojo. Los cuatro rieron.

-Y... ¿Qué expectativas tienes?- Le preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

-¿Para la boda?... Que salga bien... Que mi matrimonio funcione...- miró a Harry- Por que Harry me asustó!... Él dice que terminará mal...

-Si termina mal, sabremos que es por Harry... Es pájaro de mal agüero...- sonrió divertido Ron.

-No seas tonta... Todo saldrá genial- Acotó la castaña.

-Créeme Ginny- Dijo Harry- Antes de firmar el documento se acabará la tinta!... Entonces no podrás casarte!...

-Eres una máquina de decir sandeces!!- Rió ella.

-Hablemos de lo más importante!!- Soltó Hermione. Miró a los chicos- La despedida!!...

-Es verdad- Acotó Harry- Perdemos a una de las dos solteras más codiciadas...

-A la última en realidad... A Herm ya la perdimos- sonrió ahora Ron.

-No se gasten!... Mathew me prohibió toda salida!!...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al unísono.

-Si... bueno, dice que las mujeres para esas fiestas son re descabelladas y se pasan de la raya... ya lo conocen, es bien machista!!...

-Y el que hará?...

-Dijo que iría al casino con Jonathan y un par más...

-AH NO!!... ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!!- Soltó Harry- ¿Acaso se cree tu padre?...

-No!, oigan!, no quiero problemas... no un día antes de mi boda... esta la dejaremos pasar... Luego festejaremos en la de Harry!... Pero no quiero más problemas...

-Pero Ginny...

-Nada!... Es mi decisión!, yo no quiero salir a ningún lado!

-Tiene razón, debemos respetar su decisión!- Sermoneó Hermione

-Sigue siendo injusto- Harry se cruzó de hombro haciendo puchero.

-Ya!!... no seas bebé!- El le saco la lengua.

-Ah!!... Herm!!... tenía que hablar contigo!!- Saltó Harry- Me había olvidado... Debo pedirte algo que sería un honor para mi...

-¿Serás padre?!- Preguntó emocionada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Soltó Ginny

-Pero no!!... No sean tontas!!- Gnny respiró aliviada y Hermione se decepcionó- Es que, no sé si recuerdas que voy a casarme!... Quiero que seas la madrina de bodas!... ya sabes!

-Ohhhhh!!... Que tiernoo!!...- Abrazó a Harry estrujándolo- Claro que si!!

-Herm... Herm... como que sigas así no habrá boda, si no funeral...

-Oh!... si, lo siento... es que me emocioné...

-¿Quién será el padrino?...- Preguntó Ron

-De verdad lo siento!... sabes que hubieras sido el primero en la lista, pero eso quiso elegirlo Lisa... Y, no me preguntes por que, eligió a tu hermano...

-¿Cuál?- Se extrañó.

-A Fred...

-Pues, ¿cómo no iba a elegirlo!?... Siempre se llevaron bien!- Argumentó Hermione

-Si... Además no tiene hermanos ella!- Acotó Ginny- Aguarda!!... hermione!, tu serías mi madrina!!...

-Y lo seré!!

-No, es uno o el otro!!...

-No estorbes Ginny!... yo le pedí!

-Yo le pedí primero Harry!!...

-Cállense ya!!... Voy a ser de los dos!!... Y mi condición es de los dos o de ninguno!!...

-Pues no me amenaces por que puedo pedirle a Ginny- Sonrió Harry.

-Y yo a Harry!...

-Hey!!

-¿qué problema hay?

-Que soy hombre... no doy para madrina!

-Pero si eres amigo gay... cuenta como madrina- rió.

**Hasta aca hoy... **

**Ojala gustee!... **

**Besos**

**+DiaBliTa+**


	11. Pero somos amigos!

_**Capítulo 9: Pero somos amigos!!...**_

19 de febrero

-Me voy amor- Besó a Ginny- recuerda lo que hablamos sobre salir, y menos con ese Harry- dijo despectivamente- sabes exactamente lo que pienso de él y sus amigos...

-Son mis amigos... Y oye!, se que lo discutimos mil veces pero no termino de entender por que debo confiar en ti y tu no puedes confiar en mi!

-Por el simple echo de que yo se como eres cuando te emborrachas!...

-Quien dice que tomaré?

-Prefiero reservarme los derechos y cuidarte a perderte un día antes de la boda...

-Y tu que harás?

-Emm... iremos a un pub con los amigos!...

-¿Jonathan incluido?

-Como siempre!...

-De acuerdo...

-Prométemelo Ginny!...

-Te prometo que me quedaré aquí- Riñó- ¿Tu a que hora vuelves?

-Bueno yo...emmm- se rascó la cabeza. "Dímelo- pensaba Ginny- Dime que no volverás por que de hacerlo no será sobrio!... Utiliza la misma excusa que siempre usas para esconderme que terminarás acostándote con una de esas que contratarán para ti!!"- Posiblemente vuelva mañana, ya sabes como vamos a tomar... No me gustaría que me vieras borracho!... Pero no te preocupes, iré a lo de los chicos!

-De acuerdo- Lo besó nuevamente y lo despidió. Cerró la puerta- Bueno... ahora solo estamos tu y yo- dijo mirando la televisión- Si no lo amara tanto...-suspiró- Que ganas de matar a la perra que hoy le tocará hacerme un poco más cuernuda!... Debo quedar como idiota al no hacer nada... MIERDA!!!- Gritó.

-Que linda boquita Ginevra!- ella volteó para ver pero no había nadie allí- Eres una tonta!!... Si sabes que te engañará ¿para que lo dejas salir?... Al prohibirte él salir, tu pasas a tener el mismo derecho para con el idiota!!

-Harry quítate esa capa ahora mismo!!- Bufando, Harry se dejó ver.

-¡Que aguafiestas!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a festejar tu despedida!

-Ya les dije que no saldría a festejar nada...

-¿quién habló de salir?... Si no puedes ir a una fiesta...

-¡¡La fiesta viene a ti!!- Agregaron Ron y Herms que acababan de aparecer.

-¡Chicos!...- sonrió emocionada- ¡Son únicos!- Ellos se miraron para luego responder al unísono...

-¡¡Lo sabemos!!

La fiesta comenzó muy sanamente, unas películas, comida, comentarios, risas... diversión. A esto, más tarde se le agregaron un par de bebidas y la alegría aumentó en proporción a la bebida digerida. Sus mejillas tomaron color, pero no precisamente por lo descarado de los comentarios que hacían, ya que la acción del alcohol los desinhibía completamente de ellos. Más tarde Ginny puso algo de música que, a pesar de resultar ser lenta, los cuatro bailaban como si fuera una especie de rock. Ginny como siempre, era la más zafada. Si con una copa de cualquier bebida alcohólica se emborrachaba amenamente, ¿cómo resultaría con mínimas diez, e ingiriendo más y más?. Harry trataba de seguirle el paso, pero era demasiado para él. La chica perdió el control cayendo sobre los pies de Harry, provocando así que él, al intentar atajarla, cayó sentado en el sofá, y Ginny sentada en el suelo y usando como respaldo las piernas de Harry. Y todo esto sin parar de reír como dos locos recién escapados del loquero. Él colocó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ginny y, con arduo trabajo para su estado, la levantó hasta el sofá, para recostarla a lo largo del mismo y apoyar la cabeza pelirroja en su regazo.

-Creo que tomaste demasiado!- sonreía divertido echando su cabeza para atrás intentando recuperar el aliento que, el desgaste de energía, le había quitado.

-Fue su culpa!... Saben que si hay, me paso!!

-Sin embargo, parece lúcida...- Acotó Ron

-Siempre parece lúcida, y la mayor parte del tiempo, lo esta... Pero su equilibrio y sus incoherencias la delatan!- Aseguró Harry mientras acariciaba su pelo. El celular de Hermione sonó.

-Es Jonathan!!... Ron hazme el favor de apagar la música!... Harry por favor contrólala!!- dijo señalando a una Ginny risueña la cual no paraba de reír- ¿Hola?... Hola cariño... Eh... en casa... ¿Tan temprano?- Ginny comenzó a reír ruidosamente. Sin saber que lo causó, Hermione le hacía señas a Harry para que la callara. Harry le hacía señas para que callara pero ella solo reía más y más por sus expresiones- ¿qué ruído?... Noo!... Es la tele!- se excusó mientras continuaba haciendo señas. Harry con su mano, tapó la boca de la chica y le susurró un "la meterás en problemas!". Pero esto la incentivó a gritar divertida. Hermione miraba aterrada. Harry miraba desesperado sin saber que hacer, cada vez era peor ¡había tomado demasiado!. Hasta que por fin algo se le había ocurrido. La levantó levemente y la besó. Ron y Hermione miraron perplejos. Se había callado para dedicarse a besarlo también- Emm... oh si!- reaccionó- Nos vemos!...- cortó y Harry se separó la pelirroja. Esta se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se echo a reír con ganas. Los amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-¡¿Qué?!... Es que no se callaba... ¿No querían que la callara?- se excusó alzando los hombros- fue lo único que funcionó ¿no?... les consta!!

-Bueno... debo irme- Anunció Hermione saliendo del shock- Jonh volverá a casa, ahora!...

-¿Mathew también volverá ahora?- Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No, el dijo que volvería por que se sentía mal...

-Si... con su conciencia- murmuró Ron.

-¿perdón?

-Nada... ¿Te acompaño?

-Te agradezco Ron pero... apareceré... Adiós a todos!- Besó a Ron en la mejilla y repetiría lo mismo con todos de no ser por que vio a Harry y Ginny muy entretenidos haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente. Solo se despidió con un ademán.

-Bien!... inadaptados debo irme o mi esposa me pasará factura más tarde- anució ahora Ron- Ojalá te hayas divertido Ginny... ¿gin?... ¡¡GIN!!- Ella dejó de jugar para mirarlo.

-Lo siento ¿qué?

-Ojalá hayas disfrutado!

-Como siempre que bebo- sonrió ella.

-Bien!, solo cuídate y que tomar, no se te haga costumbre... engordaras!- sonrió perverso.

-Descuida, rara vez sucede!

-Adiós!

-Adiós Ron- saludaron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno Ginny!...- Dijo Harry levantándose una vez que Ron se fue- Debo irme preciosa!...

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues...- miró el reloj de la casa- Las cuatro!... Bien, creo que urge que me vaya... ¿Me permites el baño?...

-Adelante!...- Le sonrió. Él se adentró en el baño, y ella mientras tanto tomó su varita y se apuntó a si misma. Luego de unos segundos, Harry salió del baño secando sus manos.

-Que rico huele el jabon!!... Oye debo...- La vio..."preciosa" pensó-...irme...- Ginny se había colocado un baby doll negro el cual se transparentaba, hasta sus muslos, y dejaba ver su ropa interior también negra y de chiquita proporción y de encaje, que no dejaba mucho por imaginar.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado!- Lo tomó de la remera y lo sentó en una de las sillas.

-Como digas!- Daba para temerle o... desearla desesperadamente. Ella se sentó encima de él a horcajadas (al sentido contrario que él). "¿Qué le pasó?" se preguntó- ¿Ginny?- Realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa- ¿qué...?- Ella pasó su dedo sensualmente por sus labios para que callara. Se arrimó más a su torso y, lentamente fue inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo. Inconscientemente él entreabrió la boca esperando ser besado, pero pareció frustrarse al notar que ella ubicó sus labios al lado de su oído.

-Shh!!... Estas demasiado sexy para que perdamos el tiempo hablando!- Mordió suave pero provocativamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego lo miro como si el fuera su presa. Harry trago en seco.  
Cada vez se arrimaba mas a el intimidando y excitando cada vez mas al chico, ya que el podía sentirla justo encima de su miembro el cual parecía estar cobrando vida propia.  
-Por que no nos divertimos un rato?- Le pregunto ella provocativamente.  
Ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo para besarlo, o, mejor dicho, comérselo. Harry parecía estar embobado y al principio no reaccionó. No entendía que le pasaba a su amiga, pero sabia que no podía ser nada bueno, aunque... Ya estaba, el también la besaba con furia casi devorándosela, sus manos actuaron mas rápido que su cerebro rodeando la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola más a el rítmicamente. Estas comenzaron a colarse por debajo del provocante baby doll de la chica acariciando su piel desnuda y suave.  
-Harry...- gimió al sentir sus manos muy cerca de sus senos- hazme el amor!...-  
"Merlín que me sucede?... me esta volviendo loco" No sabia que hacer, pero lo que menos lograba era pensar y aclarar sus ideas. De pronto mucho mas que antes deseo colmar toda expectativa de la chica, pero una voz muy dentro suyo le decía Ella es fuego... Esta jugando con fuego... Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus manos bajaron por su cadera hasta sus muslos, apretándolos con deseo y lejos de ser él, se levantó con ella encima sosteniéndola por su trasero y llevándola hasta el confortable sofá, para luego recostarla en él. Ella estaba con la humanidad de Harry encima. Este besaba su cuello originando en ella suspiros y gemidos de conformidad y deseo de mucho, mucho más!...  
-Harry...  
-Gin... no...-Ella mordió el labio inferior del chico mientras quitaba su remera de en medio.  
-Te deseo tanto!...  
-Gin esto no es correcto...-Decía intentando separarse- Has tomado demasiado, será mejor que...  
-Por favor... te necesito!- Cada vez lo besaba con mayor indiscreción y el se dejaba. Ella le podía y mucho. Pero cuando por fin cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, se separo de su boca y unos centímetros mas sostenido por sus brazos. Se percato que la habilidosa chica ya había logrado desabrochar sus pantalones sin que él lo notara antes... "Por dios es mi amiga...Es Ginny!... MALDITO DEGENERADO!" se decía.  
-Ginny...Detente!!  
-¿por que me rechazas?  
-Por que esta no eres tu!... No es esta mi amiga!  
-Soy una amiga que te desea!!  
-Por favor Ginny!!... Mañana te casas... y yo pretendo hacerlo también en unos meses... ESTO NO ES CORRECTO!- repitió levantándose enojado consigo mismo. Enojado por lo que casi hacia y... no hizo. Se acomodo la ropa y el pelo como pudo. Ginny lo miraba entristecida. El volteo y lo noto.  
-Lo siento...- dijo. Ahora si se parecía a la verdadera Ginny- Me pase de copas... yo...-Lo miro aterrada y corrió al baño a vomitar toda la bebida que sobraba en su organismo. Harry la siguió dispuesto a auxiliarla.  
-Creo que será mejor que esta fiesta termine... Ve a dormir Ginny...- Ella asintió y se dejó ayudar a levantarse. Él colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la llevó hasta el cuarto. Allí la recostó en la cama y la tapó depositando un beso en su frente- Me tengo que ir...- Se despidió, ya salía.

-Harry aguarda por favor!...- Él volteó. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara a la cama, él con algo de miedo por lo que casi hacían, se acercó despacio. Ella comenzó a llorar- Lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?...

-Shh!, no seas tonta!... solo has bebido de más!...

-No volverás a verme con los mismos ojos...- negó con la cabeza- Vas a alejarte poco a poco ¿verdad?, para que no se note demasiado!...

-Deja de decir sandeces Gin!!... jamás me alejaría de ti... Un error lo comete cualquiera y tu y yo no llegamos a cometer nada...

-Si, pero ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a quedarte solo conmigo!... Te conozco Harry, no intentes negármelo!!...

-Te lo negaré siempre por que me parece mucho más valiosa tu amistad!...

-Eso dices, pero se ve en tus ojos... jamás será igual- lloró y alejó la mirada- Cada vez que me acerque ahora, me temerás!...

-Te prometo que no!!... ¿cómo podría temerte Gin?... Eres la chica más dulce e inofensiva que conozco... sería un estúpido si te temiera!...- Ella le sonrió, pero no le creía todavía, y él lo supo- Este es lo que haremos!!... Te demostraré que todo sigue igual hoy... me quedaré contigo aquí- se quitó los zapatos y se adentró en la cama tapándose- ¿Ves?... no tengo miedo... Es más... Puedo abrazarte y tenerte cerca, y no me inspiras ni una gota de miedo!...- La abrazó. Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos que no podía mantener abiertos ni aunque así lo desee...

-Harry!...

-¿mmm?

-Hueles rico...- sonrió.

-Pues tu pelo también huele exquisito- sonrió también- Duerme Gin... A penas duermas, me iré, no quiero traerte problemas con Mathew...

-Gracias Harry... Eres un amigo excepcional...

-Duerme Gin...-Ella obedeció. El olor de su pelo y la oscuridad del cuarto, mezclado con la respiración relajada de Ginny lo adormecían cada vez más. "Harry no te duermas... no duermas!!!... le traerás problemas!!... Le tra...e...ras...". Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Harry saltó del susto. Ginny lo abrazaba temblando. Miró a la ventana y comenzó a llover.

-Oh Ginny!, no otra vez!!... Debes vencer tu miedo!!

-No no... no puedo- lloraba, y lo estrujaba entre sus brazos

-Gin?... me afixias!!

-Lo siento- pero no lo soltaba

-Shh!... respira profundo... tranquila!- Respiró... Un trueno le quitó toda señal de coraje y, como la anterior vez, terminó sobre él, pero esta vez, él se sintió incómodo recordando lo que ella había intentado obtener de él. Se percató que aún tenia el baby doll y... "BASTA!!!" se dijo- Sabes... podrían aprovecharse de esta situación... más si traes eso puesto...- Ginny lo miró seria.

-Si no te aprovechaste de mi hace un rato... ahora ni te animas!... así que deja de dártelas de coqueto!- sonrió al ver lo incómodo que lo puso. Ella se acomodó en la cama a su lado y acurrucándose con la frazada a la vez que le daba la espalda a Harry. Él la abrazó y le besó el hombro.

-Ginny, me encantaría quedarme a ayudarte con tu miedo, pero cometí una torpeza al quedarme dormido... debo irme antes de que tu futuro esposo llegue y me degolle...- Ella afirmó con la cabeza y dio vuelta para mirarlo y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias por todo!...- Él sonrió. Se levantó y se colocó los zapatos. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y de allí le lanzó un beso, ella reaccionó de la misma forma, y luego, ya más relajada, se durmió nuevamente.

**Otro cap, algo fuera de lo normal...**

**Mil disculpas por usar los estúpidos truenos nuevamente**

**Pero era la única forma de despertar a Harry .**

_**Atzweasley:** Quiero agradecerte que siempre dejes hermosos y positivos reviews!!... jajaja... con respecto a tu duda con eso de que Ginny se "deja domar por Mathew" son solo lápsus y es por que como bien dice este capítulo, ella realmente lo ama y se deja engañar y ordenar... pero todo por amor... pero si prestas real atención, verás que ella dice siempre a Harry que se escapa para hacer ciertas cosas como juntarse con ellos etc. Por lo que si bien le dice a él que no sale, muchas veces como terca weasley, se va de todas formas y hace la suya. _

_**Paloma:** Gracias por lo de los reviews!... Y si, mal pensada si... Pero depende de las circunstancias, de todas formas... estas en tu derecho de creer y opinar... y yo te vuelvo a agradecer eso!!... D_

**Besos y dejen reviews plis!!**

DiaBliTa+


	12. Acción Consecuencia

Capítulo 10: Acción-Consecuencia

1 de Marzo

Aquel cálido viernes estaba por terminar. La noche era hermosísima. Todo estaba despejado y podía verse el manto de estrellas surcar el cielo libremente. Y la luna... Bueno, la luna estaba menguado, pero así y todo, formaba un espectacular panorama.

Luego del casamiento de Ginny y Mathew, esta quiso hablar con Harry durante la fiesta, sobre aquello que casi pasaba...

Flash Back 

-Harry!...- lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar donde nadie pueda verlos- Necesito hablarte... me desperté con una sensación de remordimiento terrible para contigo... me quema la conciencia y no sé por que... Necesito que me digas que pasó anoche!...- Él resultó extrañado. ¿Acaso no se acordaba?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No, todo no... Solo recuerdo que me reía mucho!... Desperté con un inmenso dolor de cabeza...

-Tomaste demasiado!!- Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y luego se detuvo de toda acción y pareció caer en a cuenta de algo.

-Dime que no intenté acostarme contigo... ¿verdad que no?- Se preocupó y ya empezaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared al estilo Dobbie.

-Ginny detente!!- La sostuvo- Claro que no fue así!!... ¿cómo intentarías tu acostarte conmigo?...

-¿Por qué no?... soy una estúpida!... siempre me paso de la raya!!

-Pues esta vez no!!- No sabía muy bien por que le mintió, a lo mejor para no sentirse idiota, o para no angustiarla, o para no tener que negar que estuvieron a punto y que, la deseaba y... O por ahí solo para que dejara de golpearse.

-¿estas seguro?

-Mas que seguro!!

-Gracias al cielo!!... No es por ti... es por que tu sabes!

-No tienes nada que explicarme!

-Pero, ¿por qué tengo esta sensación de haber confundido, de haberme equivocado?

-Pues por que... me besaste!- no se le ocurrió nada mas... además no mentía... bueno, en realidad si, por que no lo había besado!, se lo había devorado!- Pero eso fue todo... De todas formas, no te culpo!... yo te besé primero!... Por que no dejabas de reír...

-Oh!, si!!... Eso lo recuerdo!... Buen beso!!...- sonrió- Bueno, me disculpo si te causé algún tipo de...

-Gin, por favor!... no hay nada que disculpar!...- En cierta forma estaba contento de que ella no recordara aquello. Por más que él no podría olvidarlo fácilmente- Yo también me equivoqué al besarte... Estamos a mano!!- Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por ser tan especial Harry!!...- Lo abrazó quedándose varios minutos así.

Fin del Flash Back 

El casamiento y la fiesta del mismo, tanto como la despedida que fueron a organizarle al aeropuerto para que empezaran así, su luna de miel, había quedado atrás ya. Ahora, ese viernes y cumpleaños de Ron, los tres se juntaron en las tres escobas.

-Al fin llegas!!... Si te harás rogar!!- Se quejó Hermione al verlo entrar.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RON!!- Dijeron ambos contentos.

-Gracias chicos!...- Se sentó.

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Discutía con Luna, es que no le parecía bien que viniera con ustedes siendo mi cumpleaños!

-Zorra- murmuró Hermione

-¿qué?

-Lo siento- sonrió- Pero hace problema por todo!!

-Bueno y... ¿cómo vas a festejarlo?- Preguntó Harry

-Con ustedes... aquí, así y ahora!

-Oh vamos!!... tienes 21 años y estas casado!!... No dejes que la vida te pase por encima amigo!!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué haces aquí estando casado y teniendo a tu mujer esperándote en la cama?- Hermione bufó.

-HOMBRES!!

-Bueno, si te consuela saber Herms... yo no soy como él o ellos!... Estoy aquí con ustedes ¿no?

-Ginny donde te metiste?!- Preguntó retóricamente

-De luna de miel- Bufó Harry y Ron le siguió- Cometió un error... es muy joven!... esto no terminará nada bien!!...- Movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-Concuerdo contigo- lo apoyó Ron- Por eso nos entendemos tanto!!

-Creo que ustedes envidian su suerte- opinó la castaña

-No es envidia...- se quejó Harry- Es solo que... Hay algo en él que no me cierra... Tampoco me cierra ella...

-¡¿Ginny?!- Se extrañaron ambos.

-Si... no me cierran sus sentimientos hacia él... dice que lo ama pero...- "itentó engañarlo" pensó- ...le miente, se escapa de él... es raro... por otro lado se deja engañar... Es como si se dejara pasar por encima!

-¿Pasar por encima?- Dijo Ron sin entender

-Si... se deja domar, hace todo lo que él le diga o peor, ordene!... Si le niega salir, no sale... Por favor!!... esa no es Ginny... Tu hermana es de carácter fuerte con todos... pero con él... Yo los veo y... él la intimida, inconscientemente Ginny le teme!... se nota!

-Me parece que tu la estabas mirando de mas!!- Se burló la castaña

-En serio!!- se quejó

-Concuerdo con Harry!... hay algo en él que no trago!

-Vamos!!... Ellos se aman chicos!... no hay nada raro!

-Para empezar la engaña...- dio Harry- ¿Qué clase amor puede haber ahí?

-¿Cómo estás seguro de ello?

-Solo tengo buen olfato para eso... Hasta ella sabe que los cuernos que le pusieron llegan hasta la luna!!

-¿Pero se queja?

-No!!

-Entonces deja que viva con esos cuernos!!- sentenció Herms.

2 de mayo

Ginny volvía a su casa luego de haber salido a escondidas para encontrarse con sus amigos como lo hacía cada primer viernes del mes. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta del departamento y se adentró en el.

-Es algo tarde para llegar de trabajar ¿no crees?- Su esposo la esperaba sentado en el sillón muy enojado.

-Si es que...

-¿Qué excusa me darás ahora eh?... Se perfectamente donde estabas...!!... Da la casualidad que uno de cada cuatro viernes sueles llegar a este horario!!...

-Yo...

-Estas desobedeciéndome ¿verdad?...

-Si pero...

-¿Pero que?...- Ginny no pensaba tolerar más aquella absurda situación.

-Estoy harta que me digas lo que debo o no hacer!... Estoy harta de que me niegues juntarme con mis amigos una vez por mes mientras que tu te juntas, mínimo, una vez por semana!!... Estoy harta de que seas así de injusto!!... Estoy harta que intentes controlarme a mi y lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida... Mierda no soy tu juguete!!!... Y por sobre todo, estoy harta de que no me dejes salir por que crees que te engaño mientras que el único imbesil que engaña en la pareja, eres tu!!!... Pero sabes que?... me hago la ciega por que te amo, me hago la sorda por que te adoro, y me callo la boca por que te deseo!!... Pero no creo que pueda seguir asi!!...- Gritó y se adentró en su cuarto pegando un portazo audible para el edificio entero.

Se acostó en la cama más que solo enfadada!... Echa una fiera de la ira que acumulaba a cada segundo, en sus venas. Pero por fin había logrado decirle todo lo que pensaba de él desde que salían como ingenuos novios. Unos minutos más tarde, Mathew entró al cuarto también, y sin decir una palabra se acostó también en la cama. Se atrevió a abrazarla. Ella no dijo nada. Comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, pero cuando intentó tocarla para algo más íntimo. Ella lo separó bruscamente.

-No me toques!!...- Se levantó de la cama tomando su almohada y la frazada- Me das asco!!...- Fue al sillón y allí durmió en paz y sola.

Estos problemas siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez, noche tras noche, peleando siempre por el mismo problema y durmiendo separados. Se podría decir que su matrimonio, por primera vez, había entrado en crisis, y en una de las graves, ya que ninguno confiaba ni ciega ni abiertamente en su pareja.

20 de mayo

-Ginevra!!...- Dijo enojado al verla entrar- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Déjame en paz Mathew!... no tengo por que darte explicaciones!!

-Soy tu marido!!...- Entre que la pelirroja no llegaba con humor a su casa, y cada noche su esposo le formulaba la misma pregunta, y dudaba de las mismas cosas, logró sacarla de sus casillas.

-Y Yo soy tu mujer y no por eso me dijiste aún, que es lo que hiciste la semana pasada durante tres noches seguidas!!- Le gritó. Así era como empezaban cada noche, recordando las cosas que cada uno le "debía" al otro y jamás "pagaba".

-Pues como tu, yo tampoco te daré explicaciones!

-Perfecto, entonces déjame en paz!!- Caminó hacia la cocina pero el la detuvo por el brazo y la obligo a voltear para mirarlo fríamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa?

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?...

-¿Me estas engañando?

-No!!... Ya te lo dije mil veces!!

-Es que no te creo!!... Me enteré que Potter te visita a diario en el hospital!!

-Si va a diario es por que tiene que ir!!

-Entonces me engañas!!!

-¿Tu crees?... Si, Ahora que lo pienso... es el mejor lugar para tener sexo!!... un hospital- dijo como tomando la posibilidad- Eres un imbesil... Lo siento, pero no me canso de recordártelo!!... Va día por medio por que tiene todo un ejército gravemente herido, y resulta que él es su jefe!!...

-¿Y tu crees que voy a creerte?... si no eres más que una perra!!

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso había dolido profundo en el corazón. Sus ojos comenzaron a poblarse de lágrimas- ¿De veras piensas eso de mi?

-Siempre fue así!!... ¿Por qué crees que me case contigo?- Era increíble como esas lágrimas que dolían como si fueran sangre de una profunda herida, mientras surcaban el rostro pecoso.

-Pues entonces desearía haberte engañado realmente!!... al menos me hubiera ganado la fama que me haces!!... Y lo hubiera disfrutado más que contigo!!- Si intentaba hacerlo enojar, lo había conseguido y fue para peor, por que la abofeteo con el dorso de su mano y gran fuerza. Ella sin esperárselo jamás de su esposo, cayó al suelo y lo miró dolida.

-Pues serás una perra, pero me perteneces!!...- Ella corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

Todo lo que había peleado por estar con él resultó ser... ¿En vano?. Por él se había peleado con casi toda su familia. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry. Pero él solo estaba con ella por... "mi cuerpo?" pensó llorando. Pero no haría nada, como siempre. Lo amaba más que a nada y ante todo. Por más que él la pasara por encima, cosa que siempre estuvo en contra de sus principios, ahora era diferente, por que a él lo amaba. Y aunque él dijera que estaba con ella por su cuerpo, no le importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Sabía que en el fondo él era buena persona y que en el fondo solo estaba enojado con ella por una estupidez y ella, intentando parecer fuerte, estropeaba más y más la relación. La crisis era su culpa, eso no lo dudaba. Y se merecía ese y trescientos golpes más por ello. Por arruinar un matrimonio. Pero no se rendiría. Pelearía por él como siempre se prometió hacer con lo que amaba.

21 de mayo

Otra noche peleados. Otra noche en la que él quería arreglar las cosas pero ella no se dejaba convencer por que sabía que era solo para acostarse con ella y luego volver a pelear.

-Mathew déjame en paz!!... Te mereces más que mi indeferencia... y no creas que no te haré pagar lo de ayer...

-Ya me disculpe por eso... Estaba enfadado!!

-Yo también estoy ahora!!...

-De verdad lo siento bomboncito!...

-Deja de hacer eso... no me acostaré contigo por que me elogies!... Sé que solo quieres reconciliarte conmigo por que hace meses que no pasa nada entre nosotros, pero como me crees perra... dejaré de hacer todo lo que te dé argumentos que te den la razón!...

-Sabes que no pienso que seas ninguna perra!!...

-Pues entonces no tengo por que acostarme contigo!

-Claro que si... eres mi mujer!

-Eso no quiere decir que todos los días tengamos que hacer el amor!- Se quejó indignada.

-¿No me darás lo que me pertenece?

-No!!... y deja de molestarme, tengo sueño- Le dio la espalda en la cama. El tomó su hombro para que volviera a verlo.

-Me corresponde y lo quiero!...

-Es mi decisión y yo no...!!

-Pues yo haré mi parte!!- Se le subió encima.

Lo quisiera o no, día tras día, forcejeaban hasta que ella terminaba cediendo ante el insaciable de su marido. Aun estando cansada o enfadada, intentaba disfrutarlo pero, aquello era más para complacer a su marido. Este solía amenazarla con que si no lo complacía pediría el divorcio. Y ella se asustaba cada vez más, ya que él le hacía creer que cada vez que se negaba estaba más cerca de perderlo y, créase o no, Ginny no podía imaginar su vida sin él, sentía que estaría perdida. Pero era verdad también que cada vez lo conocía menos pero le temía más.


	13. Cuando un amigo llama

**Bueno... Antes de que se dediquen a leer este capítulo es imprescindible que aclare un par de cosas que con sus reviews me hicieron notar, que no quedaron del todo claras...**

**Con lo que al capítulo anterior respecta, debo recalcar que, con lo que a Ginny y Mathew respecta, déjenme aclarar que el pensamiento de ella fue de culpa... Como si de verdad ella mereciera aquella agresión pero que sabía que en el fondo el la quería, y ella pensaba eso por que recordaba al Mathew con el que ella creyó casarse, no al que le pegó...**

**Con respecto a Mathew, el bien dijo que se casó por ella por su cuerpo... no por que la quería... de haberla querido, concuerdo con Fede Black, jamás le hubiera pegado, etc. Es por eso que al hacerlo, él no se inmuta!...**

**En fin... ojalá haya servido mi discurso P... quiero agradecer especialmente a **_zafiro_** y **_aztweasley_** por sus excelentes reviews!... Besos y disfruten!**

_Capítulo 11: Cuando un amigo llama_

2 de agosto

Pasados seis meses su matrimonio, y ya casi tres de cuando entró en crisis, Ginny se sentía abatida por no poder arreglar las diferencias entre ellos. Y es que Mathew era tan terco y ella había dejado de serlo cuando lo conoció, siendo este uno de los porques que él la pasaba por encima en la mayoría de las decisiones.

Por suerte era el primer mes de agosto y por fin vería a sus amigos, quienes eran los únicos que la distraían de esa frustración, aun cuando a nadie le había contado la indiferencia de Mathew (que al momento de acostarse con ella parecía no existir) lo que le afectaba emocionalmente. A pesar de todos los contratiempos que se originaban en su hogar, ella, frente al mundo exterior a Mathew y ella, armaba un escudo y aparentaba que su vida era igual que un cuento de hadas, tal y cual ella lo deseaba.

-Harry!- sonrió y lo saludó sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien¿y tu?

-Genial- sonrió con pena- ¿Y Ron?

-No pudo venir... Trabajo

-Oh!, entonces nos quedaremos solos, Hermione tenía estudios que hacerse!...

-Oh!... Bueno... Entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo es la vida de una mujer casada?

-Mmm... normal...

-¿Todo marcha bien?

-Si... Bien

-¿Por qué no me sonó convincente?

-Quizás por que te empeñas en tener razón y mostrar que tu teoría de mi matrimonio es cierta...

-¿Y lo es?- Preguntó comprensivo

-Mmmm...

-Ginny... ¿Ocurre algo?

-No lo sé!

-Pues desde aquí afuera es más que notorio...!

-¿Qué?

-Que no estás bien... y que, probablemente, tenga que ver con tu reciente matrimonio¿me equivoco?

-Nunca- dijo apenada- Aún no logro entender como me conoces tanto!...

-Por que me importas!... Y me molesto en saber por que me interesas tu y tu bienestar!... –Ella sonrió tristemente- ¿quieres contarme?- Ella asintió levemente.

Por primera ves en casi seis meses sentía como aquel escudo que tanto le había costado crear para aislar sus fantasías de la realidad que atravesaba, se quebraba ante Harry. Él nunca necesitó persuadirla o presionarla para que esta le contara sus cosas, ya que le inspiraba tata confianza a la chica que... simplemente no podía ocultarle nada. Se hizo silencio un largo rato, él la esperaba paciente. Cuando Ginny abrió la boca para comenzar a contarle se le hizo imposible ya que sintió como, de su estomago subía un nudo que se atoraba en su garganta impidiéndole realizar cualquier comentario. No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas azotaran su rostro. Harry la miró apenado. No esperó más para abrazarla y que ella llorara en su hombro y, de echo, así fue. Se dejó abrazar.

-Hace... Hace varios meses ya, casi desde el principio... Él y yo, no estamos nada bien... Nuestro matrimonio está en gran crisis Harry- lloraba- Él cree que lo engaño y no confía cuando yo misma se lo niego... Yo sé que el me engaña y... él simplemente no lo niega... Si tan solo me lo negara no dudaría ni un instante en...- Había dicho demasiado, no podía continuar, cada vez más lágrimas amenazaban con salir por la naciente de sus ojos.

-Ginny sabías que esto pasaría!...- Inmensas ganas recorrieron a Harry, ganas de soltar un "te lo dije!!", pero claramente no era el momento más oportuno- Ambos son muy jóvenes y...- Ella bruscamente se separó de él como si le diera miedo, y lo miró fríamente, quizás la mirada más que Harry jamás recibió de ella, ni de nadie.

-NO DIGAS ESO!!...- Le gritó- TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL!!... YO LO AMO!!

-Que tu lo ames no quiere decir que él sienta lo mismo y que no se aproveche de tus sentimientos!!... Y no me grites que yo no soy quien te engaña!!- Ella estaba furiosa, sobretodo por la razón que el morocho tenía.

-Yo sé que el me ama- dijo ya más calmada- Es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Jura que lo engaño contigo y por más que se lo niega, siempre se las ingenia para mencionar algún momento que nos vio juntos y exagera las cosas... Por más que le niegue dicho encuentro termina enojándose y pegándome por tratarlo de idiota...- Harry la miró seria, fue cuando ella notó que había hablado más de la cuenta y tapó su boca y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Que él ¿QUÉ?!- Comenzaba a juntar cólera.

-Nada...-lloraba.

-¡¿Te pegó?!...- Ella no contestaba- Ginny!... DEMONIOS GINNY ¿TE PEGÓ?!...

-Me lo merecía ¿de acuerdo?!!...- Le gritó también. Las personas comenzaban a verlos a su alrededor.

-Nadie se merece eso salvo él!!...

-No!... Yo de verdad me lo merecía!!... Él se enteró de todas las salidas secretas que tuve... Se enteró de la despedida de soltera de Hermione, de la mía... Lo desobedecí!!...

-El no es nadie para ordenarte nada!!... Y tu eres una tonta por obedecerle y dejarte pegar encima!!!- La retó más que furioso.

-Tengo suficientes problemas como para que vengas a decirme o reprocharme nada!!...- Se levantó tomando su cartera- Si te lo cuento es por que confío en que me apoyes, no en que tu también me retes... a diferencia de él, tu si que no eres nadie!!!- Eso había pegado fuerte en su orgullo, pero ahora ella era más importante.

-No me importa!!...- La tomó del brazo- Quiero que por favor recapacites y te sientes a mi lado!!...

-¿Por qué debería si seguirás diciéndome la razón que tuviste, lo idiota que crees que fui!?...

-Lo siento, estoy furioso!!... Tienes razón soy nadie para acotar... Pero ahora "nadie" quiere que te sientes a su lado y termines de contarle...- La miró casi rogándole.

Ella lo analizó unos segundos. Era su única oportunidad para desahogarse, ser comprendida, consolada, aconsejada, querida... Se sentó. Él se giró para mirarla de frente, y ella lentamente, lo imitó, como pensando bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Harry tomó las dos manos de la pelirroja y las envolvió en las suyas a la vez que la miraba comprensivo y la acariciaba suavemente.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe y no quiero hacerte sentir mal... Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado si me necesitas... Y... Bueno, solo no quiero que dudes de ello ¿si?...- Le sonrió él. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún llorosa.

-Ahora...- Sus palabras se ahogaban- Quiero...

-¿qué?... ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Te necesito- Logró decir- Ahora te necesito...

-Bien, aquí estoy muñeca... Dime!- Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Si no te molesta... necesitaría... desahogarme...- Él sabía que no podría decírselo por si sola así que la ayudó.

-¿Quieres terminar de contarme?... ¿Hay algo más?- Ella asintió levemente- Pues soy todo oídos para ti!...

-Fue todo un malentendido desde el principio... Recuerdas esa semana que estuviste diariamente en San Mungo?- Él asintió- Se enteró... Ni que se lo hubiera ocultado, es decir ¿para que le ocultaría yo algo así¿De que me serviría de todas formas?...

-Gin!!... Tranquila linda!

-Si...Bueno, me dijo que se había enterado y que era una perra por involucrarme contigo y que de seguro era así con cualquiera del personal que me rodea en el trabajo...- Hablando todo muy rápido, Harry tardó en entender cierta parte.

-¿Te llamó perra?!...- Ella asintió tristemente- Oye Ginny!!... ¿Hasta cuando pretendes cegarte a ti misma?... Claro está que es un idiota!

-No es un idiota!!...

-Que lo ames no quiere decir tampoco que sea buena persona!!... Puedes enamorarte de la persona equivocada y déjame decirte, que esta es una de esas personas!!... Y tu lo sabes!... Dios Ginny ese hombre te menosprecia!!... No dejes que te siga maltratando!

-No puedo, eso significaría alejarme de él... Y lo amo!!

-¿Prefieres estar con aquel que amas, pero te menosprecia, maltrata y se adueña de ti, o alejarte para vivir como siempre quisiste antes de conocerlo... INDEPENDIENTE?

-Si me lo preguntas... Si, prefiero que me maltrate, que no me deje salir, que me obligue a ciertas cosas... Todo excepto su ausencia...!

-¿Qué ciertas cosas?- Parecía ponerse nuevamente serio. Ginny retrocedió en su mente, todo lo que había dicho pero no encontró ningún desperfecto.

-¿De que hablas?...

-Acabas de decirlo... _"...que me obligue a hacer ciertas cosas..."_- La miraba cuidadosa y precavidamente- ¿Puedes tomarte la molestia de explicarme eso?- Ella miró para todos lados sintiéndose incomodada. No quería contestar aquella pregunta, sabía que él la retaría y, si había algo que ella no lograba tolerar, era sus ganas de llorar al ser retada por Harry. Ginny bufó soltando sus manos, señal de que venía algo complicado de tratar- ¿Ginny...¿Qué es lo que te obliga a hacer?...

-No es que me obligue!...

-Sólo cuéntame!!

-Antes debes prometerme algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sean cuales sean las palabras que ahora escuches... Prométeme ciertas cosas...

-Enumera!

-No me retarás

-No lo sé

-No me juzgarás!

-Jamás!!

-No juzgarás a mi esposo!

-No sé!

-No me dejarás sola!

-Sabes que jamás haría tal estupidez!!

-Y por sobretodo...- Se quedó unos segundos.

-¿qué Ginny?

-Por sobretodo no me llamarás "perra"- Lo dijo llorando- Ya me dolió más que mucho de la boca de Mathew... De la tuya no podría soportarlo y menos sabiendo que tendrías razón!- Él la miró ofendido y con sus dos manos tomó su rostro y lo acercó hasta depositar un beso en su frente para luego dejar su cara cerca de la suya.

-Jamás!... Y escucha bien!!... Jamás te diría tal cos!...

-Pero puedes pensarlo... y yo no soportaría...

-No me hagas besarte de nuevo para silenciarte!...- Ella calló- Jamás te diría semejante barbaridad!!... Ni lo pensaría siquiera!!... Esa palabra no existe ni existirá jamás en la imagen que tengo tuya!!... Y presta atención!!... Por que Mathew diga que eres una perra, no es un echo!!... Y puedo asegurarte que aquel idiota tiene más de "buen marido" que tu de "perra"... Y sabes que es un pésimo esposo tanto como yo!!...- Luego la abrazó fuertemente. Ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho del morocho.

-Gracias Harry!...

-¿Por qué?

-Por siempre pesar lo mejor de mi...

-No es solo lo que pienso... Es realidad Ginny!, y que él no te venda otra realidad que sea saboteada ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Ahora- La separó- Ya te prometí todo lo que pude, es hora de contarme...- Ella volvió a asentir y respiró hondo por que sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba de su amigo.

-No es que me obliga es que, a veces tiene ganas de ciertas cosas que yo no...- Harry creyó entender pero no le gustaba y nada la idea.

-¿Cómo que?... Cosas concretas Ginny...

-Como hacer el amor...- Sus mejillas se sonrosaron a penas, a diferencia de las de Harry que tomaron una tonalidad escarlata pero no por la inhibición, si no por el sentimiento de cólera que lo recorrió al confirmar su desagradable teoría...

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué el que?!...

-Pero no es...

-¡¡No me digas que no es obligar!!... ¡¡Sabes perfectamente lo que es!!...- explotó Harry- ¡¡¿Y tu como diablos lo permites hacerte eso?!!

-Deja de gritarme- lloraba al ser retada como tanto odiaba- Prometiste no retarme...

-Dije que no lo sabía!!... Al igual que juzgar al idiota que tienes por esposo!!...

-Pues fue un error contarte entonces...!! Si lo hice fue para que me acompañaras como amigo, no para que me retaras como padre!!!- Le gritó aún más fuerte que él a la par que lloraba inconscientemente- Al fin y al cabo terminaste juzgándome igual!!

-No te juzgo!!, intento saber que pasa por tu cabeza al complacerlo sin tu aceptación!!...

-Pasa amor Harry!!... ¡¡Pasa que no soporto vivir en su mismo techo, amarlo como lo amo, comprenderlo como lo comprendo, y que el me trate como me trata!!... Y si me dejo como crees!, es por que es el único momento en el que me siento amada, aun cuando yo no lo quiera!!!- Le grito explotando en llanto- Pero por supuesto es algo que jamás entenderías tu por que tu no sabes lo que es amar y morir por una persona a la que significas un comino!!... Claro que no por que tu vida con Lisa es perfecta!!

-Me engaña al igual que lo hace Mathew contigo!!!- soltó también enfadado- Y eres tu la que me juzga ahora!!... La que cree que por no vivir lo que tu, no tengo sentimientos ni te entiendo!!... Pues tómalo como quieras pero déjame decirte que cegarte de la realidad no te servirá más que para empeorar el sufrimiento!!... Pero si a ti te gusta sufrir no me metas a mi como insensible en esto!!- Se enojó dispuesto a levantarse pero fue ella ahora quien tomó su brazo obligándolo a darse vuelta, ella se paró también abalanzándose a su cuello y abrazándolo con sentimiento de culpa.

-Tienes razón- lloraba- Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento...- Él también la abrazó.

-Ginny...- Intentó separarse- Gin...- La empujaba levemente pero ella no quería despegarse de él...

-NO!... no me dejes!... por favor!!... No tu también... Te necesito!!...

-Tranquila!- se resignó y la abrazó también- No voy a dejarte!!

-Yo no quise... soy una idiota

-No eres una idiota!

-Soy la peor amiga!... No quise decirte todo eso!... Tu no tienes la culpa... yo solo...- No podía evitar que enormes cantidades de lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos mojando todo su rostro y muriendo en la remera de Harry, la cual ya estaba demasiado húmeda.

-Yo lo sé!... Discúlpame tu a mi por estar a punto de abandonarte y romper mi promesa!...- Se mantuvieron abrazados unos cuantos minutos- Siéntate Ginny... Algo haremos al respecto...- Ella asintió y obedeció. Retomaron sus posiciones y mantuvieron su mirada en la del otro- Ginny... ¿Hace cuanto exactamente abusa de ti?

-No recuerdo bien... Siempre me menospreció pero... Comenzó a pegarme esa semana que nos veíamos a diario...

-Ginny eso fue hace más de tres meses!!...- Ella asintió apenada. Hubo una pausa de cálido silencio- ¿Por qué jamás hablaste con nadie?

-Por que lo amo!... Por que de hablarlo con alguien, y sobretodo tu, me convencería de hacer algo al respecto... Hacer algo significa perjudicarlo!... No quiero, no puedo!!

-Tu no, pero yo si...- Esta vez ella no protestó- Sabes que si me lo niegas no lo haré...- Ella asintió- Pero también sabes que es una terrible injusticia y que no tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace contigo y que la única que se perjudicará de no hacerlo, serás tu...- Ella volvió a asentir- También estás conciente que te consolaría todo lo necesario, pero ya no lo necesitarás más de hacer algo... Y... No puedo tolerar verte así, sufriendo como sufres, mientras el se revuelca con cualquiera por ahí para luego pegarte a ti!...- Ella asintió otra vez dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Hubo otro silencio prologado, que dio a notar a Harry que ella de verdad quería ser ayudada por él pero no se animaba a pedírselo.

-¿Por qué...?- Otra pausa- ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mi Harry?

-Las cosas pasan por algo Ginny!... Y pasan para la persona que lo necesita...

-Es que justo había encontrado a la persona que me generara esa sensación de vértigo que no sentía desde... Desde que me enamoré de ti...- suspiró. Él sonrió al enterarse que él causaba en ella, lo mismo que Ginny causaba en él anteriormente.

-A lo mejor, esa persona que tu creíste que era para ti, era otro Mathew... Pero con el de ahora no puedes convivir más!- Ella le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza- Ven!... Vayamos a... una comisaría muggle es lo mejor...

-¿por qué?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Por que si vamos a Azkaban se reirán de ti en vez de ayudarte, ya que consideran que tienen celdas para cosas más importantes... En cambio en el mundo muggle estas cosas pasan a diario y más seguido de lo que te imaginas!!... De esa forma, lo meterán en una prisión pero por más tiempo!!... ¿entiendes?- Ella asintió.

-Harry yo no me animó a...

-Despreocúpate!... Vamos juntos... Iría yo solo pero, se necesita la prueba, tu en este caso, y alguien que lo afirme, sigues siendo tu... ¿Crees poder hacer esto?- Asintió- De acuerdo, vamos!- Tomó su mano y salieron abrazados.

Una vez en la comisaría que encontraron más cerca y siendo ya casi la una de la mañana, Ginny estaba sentada en la entrada mientras escuchaba como Harry hablaba con el guardia de turno, luego vio que este se adentraba en un cuarto que había al lado y salía un hombre de rostro ya más serio. Habló unos segundos con Harry, lo vio afirmar un par de veces. Luego el hombre recién llegado volvió a entrar en el cuarto y Harry se acercaba a ella.

-Ya está preciosa!... Ahora debes ir a contestarle un par de preguntas al oficial- señaló el cuarto- ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí o te acompaño?

-No... No me dejes!...- Tomó su mano. Él le sonrió

-Bien, no temas!... solo dile la verdad si?... Prométeme que harás eso!... Prométeme que no tendrás pánico y enfrentarás a Mathew por primera vez!...

-Te lo prometo...

-Bien!... así me gusta... Esa es mi niña!- Le acarició la mejilla. Aún de la mano la dirigió hacia el cuarto y ambos entraron.

Cuestionaron a Ginny de "PE" a "PA"... Desde por que se había casado con él, si había presentado indicios de violencia, etc. Hasta preguntas personales como, si ella le había dado motivos para ese tipo de violencia...

-Hey!- protestó Harry- ¿Qué quiere decir?... Tenga cuidado!!...

-Es nuestro deber saberlo...- rezongó el oficial

-Aunque así fuera... Aún si ella lo hubiera engañado o dado motivo, eso no es crimen!... Pero pegarle y violarla si!!- se quejó- No entiendo que pretenden insinuar...

-Nada señor... solo debemos saberlo para entender el motivo de su reacción, es obvio que la víctima no irá a prisión...- Harry iba a seguir discutiendo por ser tratado como ingenuo, pero Ginny tomó su mano para que callara y darle a entender que a ella no le importaba. Él asintió tranquilo y dejó proseguir la investigación.

De la comisaría salieron tres horas después, siendo ya las cuatro. Ginny se caía de sueño, pero despertó rápidamente al escuchar...

-No quiero pero, tu decides... ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- Lo miró seria, pero no respondió- Mi preocupación es por no saber como reaccionará él... Me sentiría más seguro si...

-No quiero ir a casa... Veré si me hospedo en...

-Ven a casa...- Fue casi una súplica.

-No sé Harry... De verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, y sigues haciendo, pero... no quiero estorbarte más!

-Pero no...

-Aun que me lo niegues me siento un estorbo, siempre a tu lado, dando lástima... no, no quiero...- Se encontraban caminando, pero él al escuchar eso, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- se cansó- Me molesta mucho que hagas eso Ginny!...

-¿Hacer que?

-Que te menosprecies y me malinterpretes a mi... Si te invito a casa no es por que me des lástima si no por que de verdad me preocupas y no quiero dejarte sola en ningún lado donde él pueda encontrarte!...

-Harry de verdad apreció que quieras cuidarme, pero tarde o temprano tendré que volver a casa...

-Si pero no ahora cuando acabas de escaparte de nuevo para ir a las tres escobas, contarme todo y hacer la denuncia, no ahora, volviendo a las cuatro de la mañana, no ahora cuando empezará a cuestionarte hasta sacarte toda la información y... Ginny no sé como reaccionará, entiende que me da miedo por ti... y aunque sé que puedes cuidarte sola, sé como es él también... Es enorme Ginny!, podría matarte pegándote como te pega!...

-No exageres!...

-Mira, no me gusta obligarte, pero actuando como actúas, me obligas tu a mi... No me importa lo que digas, vendrás a mi casa sin importarme tus quejas!...

-Harry solo quiero dormir!...

-El mini cuarto de huéspedes es muy cómodo...

-Pero Lisa se enojará...

-Lisa nunca se enoja... y de hacerlo ya tendré yo unas cuantas cosas para decirle...

-No quiero causar...- Él la levantó como saco de plumas y la cargo en su hombro, doblándola por el estómago- ¿Qué...?!

-Vendrás igual!!...- Caminó unos pasos dirigiéndose a un callejón y desapareció con ella recargada en su hombro.

Llegaron a la casa de Harry. Lisa dormía. Él le preparó algo que comer a Ginny, ya que no habían tomado más que una cerveza y un par de cafés más tarde.

-Mm... No sospeché jamás que cocinaras tan bien...

-Tampoco la pavada Gin... solo lo elemental... además estás comiendo un sándwich, no es gran cosa...

-Mmmm- lo saboreó- Pero uno exquisito!- sonrió.

-Pues genial entonces!

-De todas formas debes cocinar de lujo!

-No sé... siempre que cocino es por que muero de hambre y cualquier cosa viene bien!... De todas formas, algo aprendí de los Dursley...

-Guau¿sirvieron para algo?- Sonrió causando la sonrisa del ojiverde también. Era increíble el poder de autocontrol que Ginny poseía, según Harry. Y pensar que él se quejaba por que creía que su novia lo engañaba.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Mmm?- comía

-De verdad te admiro...

-¿Por qué?- A lo mejor no fue buena idea comentárselo, no quería hacerla sentir mal nuevamente.

-Por que si...- Ella el emparedado en el plato y lo miró seria.

-No hay problema que lo menciones si vas a halagarme... En realidad- sonrió apenada- No me importa que tu lo menciones... Eres el único que sabe y... es con el único que puedo hablar... aun que te confieso que si me incomoda es por la vergüenza que me da...

-Y es comprensible!... Por otro lado, estoy más que honrado de que sea al primero que me cuentes, y en este caso el único, es bueno saber que confías en mi!

-Sabes que siempre fuiste el único en el que pude confiar... De contárselo a mi hermano me juzgaría, le mataría a él, y jamás me dejaría en paz con nadie!... De contárselo a Hermione ella se preocuparía demasiado, se enteraría Jonathan y por el todo el mundo y no quería que viviera así ella... Y mis padres, ni sueñes!... Tu siempre fuiste el único Harry...- Él volvió a sonreírle- Entonces... ¿por qué me admiras?

-Por todo!... Por que siempre te mantuviste firme a su amor, aun cuando él no hacía lo mismo y lo sabías bien!... Por que siempre pensabas lo mejor de él aun cuando te demostraba todo lo contrario... Por que siempre lo complacías en todo, aun cuando el te trataba como basura o como...- calló.

-¿...perra?... Si, supongo que recibí exactamente lo que me merecía ¿no?

-No es así y lo sabes!...- Se acercó rodeando la pequeña barra que había en su cocina y ubicándose a su lado para abrazarla, ella se dejó- Creo que es hora de acostarnos... Debes estar más que agotada...

-Supongo...-Ella se levantó y el le señaló donde quedaba su cuarto, y antes de adentrarse se dio vuelta para despedirse de él con un abrazo- Gracias!- fue todo lo que logró decir ya que un nuevo nudo se originaba en su garganta.

-Solo hazme un favor... Si no puedes dormir o algo... avísame... encontraré la solución de...

-Deja de intentar arreglar todo... ya bastante hiciste por mi... Voy a estar bien una noche!

-De acuerdo, solo para que sepas...- Él besó su mejilla y luego ella lo imitó. Se separaron- Te me cuidas!...- Ella asintió y él depositó otro beso en su frente- Ve!... Voy a asegurarme que llegues bien a tu cuarto- le sonrió y se quedó parado viéndola entrar y ella antes de cerrar la puerta le tiró un beso y lo saludó con una sonrisa y un ademán de mano. Él la imitó para luego darse media vuelta y adentrarse en su cuarto.

**Capítulo algo laaaargo pero bue... **

**Ojala haya sido bueno... **

**A mi me gustó, por que expresa lo importante**

**Que es un amigo para uno... El importantísimo **

**Rol que cumple en nuestras vidas! )**

**Besos!**

_+DiaBliTa+_


	14. Algunos besos confunden

_**Capítulo 12:**_

_**Algunos Besos Confunden... Otros expresan el verdadero sentido del mismo**_

3 de agosto

Era un día nuevo, pero las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Ginny despertó a eso de las seis de la tarde, en la casa de su amigo Harry. Intentó no demorarse más que para cambiarse y arreglarse ese aspecto demacrado que traía consigo.

-No estoy seguro de dejarte ir...- Le dijo Harry preocupado.

-Harry, hicimos la denuncia anoche, le dimos el lugar donde buscarlo!... Ya deben de haberlo detenido!

-¿Y si no?

-Si no... bueno, te mando una lechuza, no te preocupes!

-Prométeme que me avisarás cualquier problema!... Quiero que cuentes, ante cualquier cosa, conmigo!...

-Despreocúpate!... Gracias!- Le acarició la mejilla a lo que él sonrió. "Es lo más dulce que hay!" pensó ella.

-Tu sabes que no debes agradecerme nada!...- La imitó ella. "Es lo más enternecedor que hay!" pensó él. Ella lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho Harry!- Él sonrió acariciando su espalda.

-Yo más!... Así que cuídate, por mi!

Apareció en la puerta de su casa. La abrió se adentró y la cerró más tarde. Al voltear se asustó a ver la imponente humanidad de Mathew frente suyo, y con cara de psicópata resentido. Este sin darle tiempo a pensar o hablar, se adelantó acorralándola contra la pared y rodeó fuertemente su cuello con sus enormes manos, estrujándolo entre ellas.

-Matt!... ¿Qué...? Me lastimas!

-¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo el día de ayer y todo el día de hoy?

-Estuve... en la casa de...- El apretó más fuerte sus manos- una... una amiga!

-¿Y se apellida Potter?... NO ME TRATES DE IDIOTA!!...

-Me lastimas!!... Suéltame!

-Vas a pagar por esto!!- Le apretó más fuerte- Me desobedeciste y me engañaste!!.. Vas a morir por eso perra!!!- Ginny sintió como oprimía más fuerte prohibiéndole el aire.

Ella notó como poco a poco se helaba su sangre. Como sus pulmones no daban abasto con el aire y como su corazón cesaba los latidos de a poco. La circulación de sus sangre era escasa para lo que ahora necesitaba y todo su organismo se estaba dejando vencer por las manos de aquel que alguna vez amó. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cada vez se le nublaba más y más la vista. Pero la pelirroja no contó con su capacidad de reflejo y, sin darse cuenta, alzó rápidamente su rodilla y le pegó en la entrepierna, provocando en él un agudo gemido de dolor y, acto seguido, la soltó. Ella se dejó caer al piso casi desmayada. Mathew intentaba recuperarse del golpe pero, le era imposible. Poco a poco fue volviendo a su estado normal, mientras observaba como ella yacía en el suelo intentando no ceder ante el desmayo. Se acercó y la pateó con fuerza.

-Eres una perra mal nacida!!...- Ginny se enrolló tomando su estómago recién agredido. Él desde arriba, la escupió- Te juro que vas a pagármelas!

Ella se levantó algo mareada. Mathew la tomó de las muñecas y volvió a chocarla contra la pared, pero descuidó una de las manos, con la cual ella logró rasguñarle el rostro, causando de esta forma, que él cayera al piso. Ella sin pensarlo, corrió hasta su recamara y se encerró en ella para que nadie pudiera abrirla sin utilizar magia. Magia la cual Mathew no poseía. Se acostó en la cama y lo primero que pensó fue...

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí?... Cuando se entere va a matarme!!- Se decía aterrada. Comenzó a llorar- Recuerda que debes escribirle a Harry!...- Se secó las lágrimas- No!!... Mejor no!... Va a preocuparse y... pero se lo prometí... No!... Son solo unas horas, en cualquier momento vendrán a buscarlo!- Se tranquilizó a sí misma.

-ABREME ESTA JODIDA PUERTA AHORA!!...- Golpeaba a la vez que gritaba.

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!... NI SUEÑES QUE VOY A VOLVER A HABLARTE!!... ME CANSÉ!!- Le gritó- QUIERO YA MISMO EL DIVORSIO Y ES DEFINITIVO!!...- Luego de esto silenció la habitación para no tener que escucharlo y poder dormir tranquila.

4 de Agosto

Despertó sin comprender nada. Miró su reloj y vio lo retrasada que estaba para el trabajo. Se levantó de un tirón. Fue entonces cuando notó lo mal que se sentía. Su estómago crujía, pero no sabía con certeza si era por que hacía más de quince horas que no comía, o por el echo de que su esposo le había pegado una patada en él. Tomó la segunda opción como la acertada.

Tomó un baño rápidamente y se cambió. Se puso su ropa de trabajo, el cual era un traje blanco (como el típico traje de enfermera muggle). Luego desencantó la habitación y al abrir la puerta se echó rápidamente hacia atrás ya que Mathew había pasado la noche, al parecer sentado allí y utilizando como respaldo, la puerta. Al caer, el castaño despertó. Miró sin entender el panorama. Pero cuando notó que era su posibilidad de regañar a su mujer se levantó. Ginny lo miró sin aparente miedo. Él se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Ginny fue más rápida y sacó su varita.

-_Petrificus Totalus!!..._

El quedó en el aire, tieso. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó al suelo sin posibilidad de realizar algún tipo de movimiento. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Ya no me pasarás nunca más por encima!!...- Le dijo más que seria y lo escupió tal y cual él había hecho con ella, la noche anterior.

Tras estar más que satisfecha con su reciente hazaña, caminó hacía la puerta y salió con la cabeza bien alta.

5 de Agosto

Ginny se dirigía a su casa luego de una jornada larga y agotadora. Algo dentro suyo le decía que al llegar a su casa iba a ser peor, ya que quizás Mathew aún se encontraba allí. Pero luego se tranquilizaba al pensar que ya habían pasado tres días de la denuncia y... bueno, ya lo tendrían que haber capturado... Y si no... Bueno, aún no corría peligro, él no se había enterado todavía de su denuncia.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Dejó las llaves en la mesita, como todos los días. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un sorbo. Se dirigió a su cuarto, pero a penas cruzó el marco de la puerta, se sorprendió al verlo parado en frente suyo.

-Mathew!!

-¿Me denunciaste?

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué?

-Me denunciaste!!

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Para irte con Potter!!

-Sabes que...!

-No me subestimes!!... No soy idiota!!... Se que fuiste tu!

-Pero ¿quién te dijo tal cosa?

-Me enteré cuando bajé!... El portero estaba hablando con la policía... Pero parece que prefirió conservar su reputación antes que delatarme!... Tenía muchas cosas que decir de él y el viejo lo sabe!...

-¿Vino la policía?

-Si!... Pero le dijo que se equivocaba de edificio y se fueron!...

-O sea que... ¿no saben que estas aquí?

-Parece que tu plan falló!!...

-Ya te dije que...!!- Él levantó su mano y la abofeteó con fuerza. Ella cayó al suelo. Cuando él se le acercó para seguir con el maltrato, sus reflejos tomaron las riendas nuevamente y le pegó una patada en su entrepierna.

Ginny aprovechó su descuido y, como siempre, corrió a refugiarse en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con un hechizo. Se sentó en la cama, tomó un pedazo de papel y una virome, (ya estamos en el nuevo siglo D, para ser exactos, el año 2000) y comenzó a escribir una carta. Dos minutos después liberó a su lechuza y se la dio.

-Llévasela rápido y quédate allí... Vuelve recién mañana ¿si?- Ella le picoteó la mano suavemente en forma de afirmación- Y asegúrate de que la haya leído bien!- La alcanzó hasta el balcón y la dejó volar.

Mathew, del otro lado, había visto volar la lechuza y, se le ocurrió una idea. Se cercó al balcón, trepó la barandilla y, cautelosamente, trepó medio metro hasta llegar al otro que se conectaba con la habitación. Una vez en suelo firme se dio cuenta que Ginny se había quedado sentada en la cama y dándole la espalda, por lo que entró suavemente y, una vez cerca se le abalanzó. Ginny gritó del susto.

-Así que me denunciaste perra!!... ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de ti?!- gritaba mientras forcejeaba con ella, Ginny intentando liberarse y Mathew intentando recostarla en la cama.

-Déjame!!...

-Claro que no!... Vas a pagarme una por una todas las que me hiciste!!- Logró recostarla y colocó las rodillas al costado de su torso. Con una sola mano tomó sus dos muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano la exploraba sin fronteras.

Ginny recordó lo que había hablado con Harry. Era verdad, según ella, los sucesos anteriores no se asemejaron a... una violación, claro que no!... Pero ahora era diferente!. Por primera vez Ginny se sentía obligada a algo que de verdad no deseaba, mucho menos con él. Se le hizo difícil creer que ese hombre que ahora la manipulaba, era aquel tierno chico que la capturó y al cual amó. Ahora no podía creer que, de un día para el otro, se viera obligada a abandonar ese amor.

Él desabrochó su blusa y quitó sus shorts, dejándola semi-vestida.

-¿Qué crees que...?... SUÉLTAME!!... NO ME TOQUES!!

-¿Podrías callarte?!... Me alteras!!

-Quítame las manos de encima!...- Forcejeaba las muñecas.

-Eres un estorbo!!...

-Tu eres un maldito psicópata!!... QUITATE DE ENCIMA O GRITO!!

-Que miedo!

-TODOS LOS VECINOS SABRÁN QUE ME MALTRATAS!!

-ES LO QUE TE MERECES!!!... NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERRA!!- La abofeteó con fuerza. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de una patada, distrayendo a Mathew de su labor.

**Minutos antes...**

Harry se hallaba en su casa, cocinando la cena. Escuchó abrirse la puerta, sin duda era Lisa que volvía de las compras. Se acercó y le sonrió.

-Hola amor!- ella lo abrazó y lo besó- Mmm... que rico olor!... Te comería a ti cuando me cocinas!- Le dijo sensualmente.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Respondió de la misma forma.

Volvieron a besarse, y mientras tanto, caminaron unos pasos y se dejaron caer en el sofá. Él se encontraba encima. Su mano la recorría toda. Ella le quitó la remera adorando, como siempre, sus abdominales y pectorales (XD Yo quiero!!).

Una lechuza aterrizó en la pequeña mesa ratona ubicada frente a sofá y se quedó observándolos reprobatoriamente y esperando ser vista. Una brisa algo fresca recorrió el living. Harry al notarlo se estremeció un poco y miró el ventanal.

-Creo que... tenemos visitas!- Dijo Lisa divertida. Él miró hacía donde miraba ella y vio la lechuza.

-Ginny!!...- Se levantó y tomó la carta.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Es tu amiga?

-Si... No lo sé!... Jamás me escribe, es raro!

-¿Y bien?... Ábrela!!- Él obedeció y leyó para sí.

"_Harry te necesito!... Tengo miedo!... Por favor no te demores en venir. No te lo dije pero, a Mathew todavía no lo capturaron, y no lo harán... Vinieron por él pero el portero del edificio lo cubrió!... Para la policía, esta dirección es falsa... Jamás lo atraparán así!... y para mi desgracia, se enteró que yo lo denuncié... Va a matarme Harry!!... Por favor no me falles!, por ahora estoy a salvo, me encerré en el cuarto con magia pero... No durará mucho en encontrar alguna forma de entrar!... Siento molestarte a esta hora!... Tu amiga, Ginny"_

-Merlín!!... Voy a matarla por no decirme nada!!- se enojó- Lisa debo irme!... Me necesita y ahora!!... luego te explico!!

-Seguro!!... Ve!!- Lo besó y le deseó suerte. Él se puso la remera y desapareció. Lisa aprovechó para leer la carta- Pobre niña!!- soltó- Apúrate Harry!!

Harry apareció enfrente a su departamento y con una patada abrió a puerta. Ni bien entró escuchó los gritos provenientes de la habitación... "SUÉLTAME!!... NO ME TOQUES!!". Sin duda alguna, era Ginny, y sin cabida a otro tipo de duda, Mathew había logrado entrar en el cuarto. Por unos segundos se tildó sin saber que hacer. Pero otro grito lo sacó de la nebulosa... "QUITATE DE ENCIMA O GRITO!!". Su ira crecía y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto. Intentó abrirlo normalmente para no romper todas las puertas de la casa, pero luego recordó que el la carta había dicho que había utilizado magia. Sacó su varita y realizó un "_alohomora"_ en silencio. Al desencantarla escuchó a Mathew... "ES LO QUE TE MERECES!!!... NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERRA!!". Su cólera tomó las riendas de la situación y pateó la puerta.

Al verlo encima de su amiga y a esta casi desnuda y forcejeando perdió la razón completamente y se acercó amenazante a Mathew, lo tomó de los pelos y en un mínimo movimiento lo empujó hacia atrás y lejos de ella. La miró unos segundos para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella asintió y él se dedicó a Mathew y a la paliza que se merecía.

Una vez entregado Mathew, a la comisaría más cercana, Harry y Ginny caminaban despacio y silenciosamente. Ella cabizbaja y él con las manos en los bolsillos. Ambos callados, sin saber bien que decir, e intentando ordenar ideas y prioridades.

-Lamento... Lamento haberte molestado!- soltó Ginny aún mirando el piso.

-No me molestaste!...

-Si... Siempre lo hago... Yo y mis malditos problemas- Se enojó con ella misma- Lo siento es que no sé resolver los líos en los que me meto yo sola!!...

-Deja de decir eso!!... No es tu culpa!!

-Claro que lo es... Debí escucharte, tenías razón!... Mi matrimonio fue un desastre!...

-Pero no por tu culpa...!

-Si no me hubiera apresurado habría notado lo idiota que es!

-Basta de lamentarte!... Las cosas fueron así por una razón!... Solo hay que saber cual!

-Creo que eres demasiado optimista!...

-¿Es eso malo?

-Depende de si es excesivo!...

-¿Es mi caso?

-Si... Y la vida te desilusionará por eso... la vida siempre nos desilusiona!

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que al ser tan optimista, crees que todo siempre será color de rosa... pero siempre hay una oveja negra en algo!... y eso no se puede cambiar!

-A lo mejor tengas razón... pero yo no puedo cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas...

-Y no lo hagas aunque puedas... Es una de las cosas más bellas que encuentro en ti... Te hace tan... especial- sonrió ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Se hizo una pausa algo prolongada.

Ella se sentía devastada y es que cada vez que recordaba que todo por lo que ella había peleado un día, dejó de valer en otro... Todo lo que ella amo, todo lo que creyó una vida hermosa y completa, terminó mostrándose fría y llena de soledad. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Se sentía vulnerable. Y mucho más con la presencia de Harry, ya que él le demostró lo acertada de su teoría y lo idiota que quedó frente a todos, al ser la única ciega e idiota en no ver la clase de porquería que tenía a su lado y ahora la dañaba tanto, aún en la lejanía.

-Dime lo que piensas- Le rogó.

-Pienso... Pienso que... quedé como idiota ¿sabes?

-¿Por que te tratas así?...

-Por que es lo que me merezco!!- Ahora sus ojos eran un par de cataratas que parecían jamás acabar de mojar todo a su alrededor. Harry se sintió más que solo apenado, y sin saber como o porque, se sentía culpable también. Le indicó que se sentaran en un asciento del parque por el cual caminaban. Ella accedió.

-No te lo mereces!... Que él te trate como te trató, no quiere decir que haya sido correcto!

-Es fácil para ti decirlo... a lo mejor no me lo merecía... no por lo que él decía... Pero... ¿te besé no?... Eso es engañarlo, aun cuando solo sea en pensamiento... estube mal...

-No puedes comparar!... ¿Él que?... ¿Quedará impune de todo lo que hizo?

-No!... pero el ya está pagando su condena... y yo... al parecer también... No puedo dejar de sentir que fui una idiota, ilusa, ignorante e inmadura al confiar en él y acallar todos los comentarios que hacían de nuestra relación y de como acabaría... Es como si todos vieran aquello que tu crees imposible... Como si cerraras los ojos apropósito, pero luego echarle la culpa a otro!... De echo, me cegé y... aúnque siempre supe todo lo que él hacía mal, jamás me detuve a analizar aquello en lo que yo estaba más que equivocada!!...- Se calló. Su llanto no lograba dejarla hablar y su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, cargado de impotencia y desilusión.

-Tienes razón!... Pero si lo negaste fue por amor... y, ya bien sabes que el corazón se maneja con razones que la misma razón no conoce!... Es algo que no puedes controlar!

-Es que estoy harta Harry!!... Estoy frustrada!!- Gritó en lágrimas- Siempre me superaron en intelecto, en intuición... Toda mi vida me pasaron por encima!!... Pero jamás pude evitarlo!... Es decir, ¿por que demonios todos bailan la canción que desean con su pareja ideal y yo soy la idiota que nadie quiere y se sienta en un costado a esperar que la fiesta acabe?

-Ginny deja las metáforas me molesta!

-Lo siento es que así me siento... y no encuentro otra forma de expresarlo más que esa!... Me siento tan MEDIOCRE!- gritó- tan poco querida...

-Y es por que nadie te quiere!!... TE AMAMOS GINNY!...

-Entonces por que el mundo entero se empeña en destruir mi felicidad?!- Él se acercó para abrazarla y ella se alejó levantándose del banco- DEJA DE TENERME LÁSTIMA... A DONDE QUIERA QUE MIRE ME TIENEN LÁSTIMA!!...- Comenzó a correr lejos de todo.

Odiaba que le pasara eso... Era como si Harry se metiera dentro suyo y sacara sus más profundos sentimientos a la luz. Aquellos sentimientos que facilmente ocultaba a los demás. Corría hasta que sus pies no dieron a basto, mezcla de abatimiento y agobio por la situación. Se detuvo respirando profundo. Cuando notó en la clase de lugar que se había detenido, deseo no haberlo hecho. Se hallaba en pleno callejón oscuro y largo, no le quedaba más que seguir ya que había la misma cantidad de pasos para adelante que hacia atrás. El temor la invadió al sentir pasos detrás suyo, seguido de la respiración de un ente lo bastante grande como para dominarla, alto, fornido. Poco a poco comenzó a apurar el paso, ya casi llegaba... tan solo unos pasos. Fue tomada del brazo. Él la volteó hacia sí.

-Déjame por favor!!- Rogó llorando víctima del miedo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Tranquila linda!!... Soy yo!- La sacudió suavemente y abrió los ojos... "¿MATHEW... QUE HACÍA ALLÍ?!". Sacudió su cabeza y abrió bien los ojos.

-Harry!... me asustaste!!- Lo abrazó llorando.

-Por Merlín, mira como tiemblas!!... Déjame llevarte a casa!- Ella afirmó. Con un giró desaparecieron sin que nadie lo notara.

Ginny estaba sentada a lo largo del sofá de la casa de Harry, con una taza de café caliente en las manos y tapada con una manta ya que, ante la urgencia, Ginny había salido tal y cual Mathew la dejó, es decir la remera razgada y, cubriendo sus piernas, simplemente, su ropa interior. Miraba al vacío mientras escuchaba sin quererlo, lo que Harry hablaba con Lisa.

-Amor quédate!... Ella te necesita!... Y por su estado, te necesitará mucho más que esta noche, y es más importante que yo en este momento!...

-No veo por que debas irte!

-Por que vi como me miraba Harry... se siente incómoda... siente que sobra y es lógico que se sienta así, no está mal... Solo no quiero que se sienta perturbada con mi presencia ni quiero que se vaya de aquí por mi... esta vez me iré yo... Deja que sea nuestra invitada, cuídala... Yo vengo mañana ¿si?

-De acuerdo... ¿A donde vas?

-A casa de Kelly... No te preocupes, ya le avisé!

-Bien!... Gracias!- La abrazó y la despidió con un beso. Luego de separarse él le abrió la puerta y Lisa salió con un pequeño bolsito.

-Adiós Ginny!... Siéntete como en tu casa!- Ella volteó a verla, aún sentada, y le sonrió.

-Adiós Lisa... Gracias por dejar que me aloje esta noche!

-Eres de la familia de Harry ¿no?...- Le sonrió compronsiva. Harry y Ginny se miraron sonriendo- Bien!... quedarás en buenas manos!... Cuídate!

-Gracias!... Tu igual!- Lisa le robó un beso a su novio y se fué. Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó y se sentó al lado de Ginny, en el sofá. Ella se había perdido nuevamente en el vacío.

-¿Estás bien Gin?- Ella no contestó instantaneamente. Solo afirmó- ¿Que sucede?

-Que dulce es Lisa- Sonrió- Creí que le caía mal...- rió sin fuerzas y con ironía.

-Claro que no... Siempre te quiso mucho!- Se hizo silencio nuevamente- ¿Me harías un favor?

-Si está a mi alcance...- lo miró- siempre...

-Deja ese estado depresivo... Me duele mucho verte así!...

-Entonces, me temo que deberás dejar de verme...- miró su taza de café humeante y sin tocar aún.

-Cuéntame Ginny... ¿que es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Es que no lo entenderías...

-No me vengas con eso...!!

-No lo entenderías porque no sé como explicarlo!

-Haz el intento!... Vamos!

-Desde mis dieciseis años que salgo con él!... Desde los diecisiete que lo amo tanto como a mi vida... Hace varios meses ya que estoy casada y creí que jamás iba a poder dejar de amarlo... pero adonde quiera que mire en mi casa, cuando quiera que ahora piense en él, lo único que siento es rencor, odio por haber traicionado mi corazón... pero no puedo dejar de sentir aquella chispa!... Es decir... Demonios!, mi mundo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!... ¿Como lo recupero?... ¿Como hago ahora para volver a ser yo, para empezar de nuevo?... No puedo!!

-Para eso estoy aquí Gin!... Para ayudarte a empezar de nuevo!!- Ella sonrió

-¿Como harás?...

-Debes alejarte!... alejarte de todo lo que a él te recuerde!... Oye!, si sabes que fue un completo imbécil!... Eso tiene que ser suficiente...

-Tendría ¿no?... No lo sé... Pero de una cosa estoy segura!- Sonrió y lo miró- Tengo que hacerte caso!... Tengo que reponerme y... AL CARAJO CON TODO!!

-Así se habla amiga!!- Ella sonrió algo liberada ya.

-Hagamos algo!... No quiero hablar más de esto!... quiero hacer algo divertido!

-Me leíste la mente!

-¿Que hora es?

-Casi la una!...

-¿Cocinamos algo?...

-¿Que?... ¿Para que?... ¿Tienes hambre?

-Eso da igual!... Lo divertido es cocinar a lo muggle!...

-Oh!!... Bueno...

-Hagamos una competencia!... tu preparas comida inventada por ti... y yo un postre también inventado por mi!... Pero debemos comerlo luego así que esfúerzate!

-Hey!... Disculpa pero nunca has comido nada que yo hiciera así que no subestimes por que perderás tu orgullo al proprobar!!

-Probé un sandwich!...

-Eso es mediocre!

-No- dijo incrédula- es rico!

-Prepárate para probar lo bueno entonces!- se paró la tomó de la mano para que se levantara, y al hacerlo ambos se miraron- Emmm... mejor vamos a buscarte ropa primero!!... No es que me moleste verte así pero... Auch!!- Ginny lo golpeó- Soy sincero!- Ella sonrió.

-Vamos!

Entraron en el cuarto de Harry y este fue directo al placard de Lisa, allí siempre había ropa limpia y bonita.

-Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Por que no Gin?

-No voy a ponerme ropa de tu esposa!

-No es mi esposa!

-Ok... no me podré ropa de tu novia!

-¿Por que?

-No quiero malos entendidos ni que ella se enoje conmigo!!... Me sentiría incómoda si se la mancho o... solo de usarla... Apuesto que tiene ropa hermosa por eso no quiero arruinarla poniéndomela yo!

-Como desees!... Yo creo que te verías exuberante!

-Justamente por eso voy a usar ropa tuya!...

-¿Que tiene que ver?

-Que no quiero lucir exuberante para cocinar!!... prefiero algo viejo tuyo!

-No puedo tratarte así!... Eres mi invitada!

-Pues tu invitada estará desconforme si la tratas como a tu novia!...

-Ya quisieras!

-¿Tu dices?!- Se fue al placard de Harry y comenzó a urgar en él- Mmmm... que clase de ropa...?

-¿Camisa?

-Nada muy nuevo!... soy un desastre cuando cocino!... la mitad de la receta termina en mi pelo!- bufó. Harry rió- No te burles!!

-No me burlo!, solo te imagino con masa en el pelo y... se me hace muy cómico- rió.

-No tienes que imaginarlo mucho... ahora lo verás!

-Muero por...!!... Ten esta!

-Si!... esta es linda!- Se la puso y le quedó al estilo de un camisón pero corto, hasta por la mitad de los muslos y las mangas sobresalían unos cinco centímetros- Bueno... de una cosa estoy segura!... No podré agacharme!- sonrió

-De una cosa estoy seguro yo!... Voy a dejar caer la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles!- sonrió. Ella lo golpeó amistosamente en el hombro- broma!!...- Se alejó para verla mejor- Bueno, de otra cosa también estoy seguro!... Esa camisa jamas se vio tan sexy conmigo!... Creo que querrá quedarse contigo!

-Si... Causo esa necesidad tanto en las personas como en los objetos- Sonrió infantilmente, algo que Harry adoró de más- ¿Que miras?- Harry había tildado su vista en... Ella.

-A ti!- contestó sin pensar. "Error" dijo su voz interna. Ginny comenzó a reír. Él sacudió su cabeza- Quiero decir...!

-Te entendí!- sonrió- Vamos a cocinar!

-Si- respiró aliviado- Vamos!

Luego de dos horas de intentar cocinar algo con gusto y, en su defecto, con apariencia, Harry y Ginny estaban parados uno al lado del otro, esperando que la comida de Harry terminara de cocinarse en el horno, y que el postre de Ginny tuviera el toque de frío en el frezer. Ambos con los brazos crusados.

-Fue agotador!- Comentó Harry.

-Si... pero fue tu culpa!... Te comiste el postre antes de horario!... tube que hacer más!

-Si!... pero quien fue la que tiraba harina en mi pelo!?...

-Bueno, se ve mejor!- sonrió y lo sacudió un poco- Así serás dentro de unos años!

-Hey no soy tan viejo!!

-Eso dicen siempre!... Solo una los ve con su verdadera edad!

-Pero son ustedes las que mienten sobre la suya!

-Jamás he mentido mi edad!

-¿Segura?

-Más que...!!

-¿Que edad tienes?

-Veintiuno!...- Harry se echó a reír

-No puedes ser tan caradura!...- Ella rió.

-Lo tengo incorporado... Es que no puedes ir por la calle, con un anillo en el dedo y diciendo que tan solo tienes diecinueve años!

-Esa es tu decisión, ¿por que tendría que importarte lo que los demás piensen?

-No lo sé, solo me importa!- sonrió- Oye!... deja de sanatear y fíjate el horno, creo que está por quemarse!

-Oh!... Demonios!!- Tomó algo parecido a una manopla y quitó la bandeja para apoyarla sobre la mesada- Eso por casamentero!!- Ginny rió divertida.

-Yo revisaré el mió!...

Diez minutos después se hayaban sentados en la mesa comiendo sus inventos y creaciones. Ginny miró el de Harry con preocupación.

-¿Debo comer eso?

-Fue tu idea!!

-Mmmm... me retracto!- sonrió. Harry la miró con enfado- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... No me mires así!- Tomó un trozó de algo que se asemejaba a pure de papas, en apariencia, pero de un color violeta (por la remolacha) y el gusto de un dulce de frambuesa. Cerró los ojos para luego introducirlo en su boca. Harry miraba expectante- Bueno... sabe bien- dijo sin abrir los ojos- Pero no es algo a lo que yo consideraría comestible...- Abrió los ojos riendo- Mentira!... es comestible, pero no es plato principal... definitivamente no!... Sabe a... mermelada!

-¡¿que?!... ¿Mermelada?

-Si!... Prueba!- Tomó la cuchara y la acercó a su boca. Cuando iba a comer la subió y manchó su nariz. Comenzó a reír y Harry la miró estufado. Tomó la mano de Ginny y la sacudió manchando la camisa que esta traía y sus mejillas- Hey!!...

-Aguarda aguarda!!- sacó su varita y apuntó a ambos mientras él le besaba la mejilla. Ginny puso cara de sorpresa- Listo!... Era necesario!...

-¿que era necesario?

-Una foto!

-¿Foto mágica?

-Si!... seguro fue a parar a mi album, y si no... bueno, tendré que buscarla!- Ella sonrió.

-Ahora toca el mió...- tomó un tenedor y agarró un pedazo de lo que parecía un budín bañado en helado de frutilla. Lo llevó a la boca de Harry y él lo probó. Al segundo puso cara de inconformidad- ¿que?

-No me gustó!...- Le quitó el tenedor de las manos y comenzó a comerlo solo- De verdad es feo!!... Ni intentes probarlo!... no lo vale!- Continuó comiendo mientras ella reía divertida.

-Creo que te gané!- Él se detuvo

-No es justo!... El mió no sabe mal!

-Solo prúebalo!- Él obedeció

-Bueno... creo que me ganaste!- Sonrió

Ambos habían subido a la terraza del edificio con dos mantas cada uno. Al llegar, se alojaron uno al lado del otro, colocando una manta en el piso y tapándose con la otra. Ginny se recostó de lado y abrazaba a Harry y este miraba al cielo, mientras con una mano abrazaba a la chica y la acariciaba, mientras que su otro brazo reposaba bajo su cabeza. Ginny tenía sus dos manos sobre el torso del morocho y lo acariciaba, mientras miraba también las estrellas que en esa noche se persivían con tanta claridad. Guardaban silencio.

-Creo que tienes razón!- susurró Ginny para no romper el clima de tranquilidad. Ella era levantada levemente por las respiraciones relajadas de Harry.

-Con que linda?

-¿Y si pasó por una razón?... Y si todo esto fue para...- calló

-¿Para que?

-Para algo?... Seguro fue así... pero... ¿para que?

-No pretendas saberlo ahora!... acaba de suceder!... con el tiempo lo descubrirás!...

-Es solo que me molesta no entender las cosas!

-Lo sé... Es típico de ti!... pero, ahora debes preocuparte por estar bien tu!... Por superar esto!- Ella afirmó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No se que haría sin ti...- sonrió- A veces pienso que... ¿crees en la reencarnación?

-No lo sé... a lo mejor... Luego de que Hagrid me dijera que era mago, nada me sorprendía... ni me sorprenderá!- sonrió recordando.

-A veces pienso que en otra vida debo haber sido tu hermana... O alguien muy cercano a ti!...

-Ojala!...- Harry refelxionó unos segundos- Podrías haber sido mi madre...- soltó. Había sido más que nada un pensamiento en voz alta, pero el tono asemejaba a una añoranza. Ginny se extrañó y frunció el entrecejo. Se levantó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos, acción que extrañó a Harry también.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi?- A Harry se le heló la sangre. "Siempre tan directa- pensó- ¿De donde habrá salido esa preunta?".

-¿Por que preguntas eso Gin?

-Bueno, es que es verdad que los hombres buscan a las chicas que tengan cualidades parecidas a las de sus madre, inconscientemente, claro está!... No lo saben pero casi siempre terminan casándose con mujeres parecidas a la forma de ser de su madre...

-¿Y por que es eso?

-Por que es la primera mujer que conocen... De la cual se enamoran... Es su madre!... O sea, es el primer aspecto y el primer acercamiento que tienen a lo que es una mujer...

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Lo leí...

-Oh!... Bueno, de todas formas no creo que haga falta que conteste tu pregunta... sabes de más que yo no sé mucho de nada... así que quédate tranquila, no lo pensé así!... solo hice cuentas!

-¿cuentas?

-Si... mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año... Es la diferencia de edad entre nosotros dos!... ¿no?... Puede ser!

-Si... concuerda bien!... Pero eso implicaría otro tipo de amor de mi parte... supuestamente tendría que amarte de cierta forma que no comprenda...

-¿Y lo haces?

-Lo hice!... hace tiempo atrás!

-¿Y ahora...?

-No lo sé!... jamás me cuestioné el tipo de amor que te tengo... Amistad supongo...- el sonrió. Ginny retomó su posición anterior.

-De todas formas podría ser... Ella también era pelirroja!...

-Si...

-Amo a las pelirrojas!!- sonrió

-Estoy de suerte!!- Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Se quedaron mirando las estrellas sin decir una sola palabra, unos segundos.

-Bueno... Tengo que confesarte Ginny... que...- Ella escuchaba atenta- Tu idea fue genial!... me encanta esto!...

-Nunca lo hiciste?

-No... pero es genial!

-Deberías hacerlo con Lisa...

-No tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con ella!...

-Claro... con ella haces otras cosas- rió.

-No te burles!...

-No lo hago- continuó riendo. Él la abrazó más fuerte y se recostó de lado para verla.

-Me haces feliz Gin!...

-Y tu a mi...

-Y me asusta!...

-¿Por que?

-Porque... si algún día llegara a perderte yo...

-Jamás vas a perderme!- colocó su dedo índice en la boca del morocho para callarlo- ¿Lo ves?... estamos juntos!- Le sonrió.

-Si...- Algo estaba fallando. ¿Su amistad estaría tomando otro rumbo?...

Ginny miraba sus ojos verdes. Harry pasaba la mirada desde sus ojos, a sus mejillas y luego sus labios. El rocorrido fue acortandose quedando en sus labios. Ella lo notó. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse. Pero haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, lo besó. Tenía retenido algún sentimiento raro hacia él. Un sentimiento que intentaba ocultar pero cada segundo retenido, acumulaba deseos, y esos deseos necesitaban ser saseados. Eso era algo que solo él lograría, algo que ella necesitaba. Se alejo temiendo la reacción que él pudiera tener.

-Lo siento Harry yo...- Se alejó de aquel cálido abrazo, y poco a poco se paró- Debo irme...

-Ginny... No... por favor!- fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir.

-Harry me equivoqué... lo siento!

Él también se puso de pie y caminó dos pasos hacia ella decidido, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola y la besó. Ya no era tímido aquel beso. Quizás y, a lo mejor era mejor así... Hacer todo lo que desearan y luego atenerse a las consecuencias que acarrarían sus deseos. Ella se separó luego de un largo confortable beso. Ya un tanto más calmada lo miró.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó desorientada

-Yo también me equivoqué...- Le sonrió- No te vayas ¿si?

-¿De que serviría quedarme?

-Continuemos con el plan... como hasta ahora... solo amigos!

-¿Que clase de amigos somos?

-¿De los que se besan?- Ella sonrió- No te vayas!- Le rogó.

-De acuerdo... pero prométeme que no me arrepentiré de tomar esta decisión...

-Te lo prometo!

-Y otra cosa...

-Si

-No más besos!... me confunden, y odio eso!

-De acuerdo- Le sonrió. Volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y quedaron dormidos allí.

**Ojala les haya gustado!!... Un tanto largo no?**

**En fin... me gusto este cap! D**

**y a uds?...**

**háganmelo saber... porque estan **

**re escasos los reviews :(**

**Gracias!!**

**Besos!!**

**-+Diablita+-**


	15. Disfrutando lo inevitable

_**Capítulo 13: Disfrutando lo inevitable**_

6 de Agosto

Amenació lloviendo, algo que Harry y Ginny no habían previsto al dormir en la terraza. Por lo que fueron despertados a las diez de la mañana. Riendo tomaron sus cosas y bajaron al departamento.

-ESO fue divertido!- Sonrió Ginny una vez dentro del departamento y con una toalla en sus manos, secando su pelo.

-Todo lo que hacemos juntos es divertido- le guiñó el ojo.

-Todo salvo ese espantoso plato que tube que comer ayer... ahora que lo pienso, también se te había quemado...

-Si si... cárgame todo lo que quieras... pero no lo divulgues por ahí ¿si?... si no mi reputación de buen cocinero se derrumbará!

-Trato!...- Harry se puso más serio. La tomó de la mano y la diriguió al sillón.

-Ven!, siéntate!... Debo hablar contigo...

-Claro!- Ella dejó la toalla y se sentó, él se ubicó a su lado también.

-Toda la noche evitamos esta conversación, pero ya no más!...

-¿que conversación?

-Mathew está preso... pero tu sigues casada...

-¿Y?

-Creí que irías a divorciarte!...- Ella agachó la cabeza y se puso a jugar con sus manos.

-Si... eso quería... pero...-levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos- ¿de que serviría?... es lo mismo!

-Claro que no!... de hacer eso, ya no tendrías nada que ver con él... ¿no quieres sentirte liberada?...

-¿Para que?

-Para empezar de cero con tu vida Gin!...- Ella volvió a correr la mirada- Hey!- Tomó su mentón y giró su mirada hacia él- No creas que te estoy obligando!...

-Lo sé!

-Te lo digo porque, creí que querrías hacer tu vida sin compromiso con un idiota!

-Y así lo quiero!- Otra vez no sabía como pedir ayuda... Era su amigo, si, pero no quería sobrecargarlo de sus estúpidos problemas...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Ella le sonrió ida.

-¿A donde?

-Tiene que firmar papeles!... No lo hará voluntariamente...

-¿Como harías?

-Eso lo veré después... solo debes decirme... ¿Te acompaño?- Y de nuevo, sin darle a entender nada, él supo esactamente cuando ella lo necesitaba y no se atrevía a pedírselo. Ella solo afirmó sonriendo- ¿Por que será que... siendo amigos no te atreves a pedirme ayuda?... Sabes perfectamente que estoy a tu disposición cuando me necesites!

-Pero no me gusta molestarte todo el tiempo...

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo Gin?... A mi no me molesta, si tu felicidad está de por medio...!!- volvió a sonreir.

-Eres un ángel...

Harry y Ginny, junto con el abogado de ella, fueron a la carcel en la cual se encontraba Mathew recién encerrado. Pasaron por un pasillo que, en ambos costados, contenían celdas y dos o tres presos por cada una de ellas. Ginny caminaba más intimidada cada vez que los presos le gritaban de todo tipo de obsenidades. A Harry le hervían por dentro, unas ganas de soltarlos uno por uno y cagarlos a piñas. Y el abogado, por otro lado, caminaba orgulloso por haber encerrado a más de uno de los allí presentes.

Llegaron a la celda de Mathew, que compartía con un preso algo enano pero musculoso y que en ese instante, reposaba en la "cama" de arriba. Mathew por su parte, estaba sentado en una de las de abajo leyendo Merlín sabe que cosa.

-Hey!... Tu!!- El policía que los acompañaba golpeo la reja llamando la atención de ambos presos. Mathew levantó la mirada enfadado, pero al ver a la pelirroja se levantó encantado.

-Miren lo que ha traído el viento!...- La miró de arriba a abajo- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme metido aca?

-Ya quisieras!!... Te lo mereces!... no eres más que un idiota con miembro!- le dijo ella asqueada.

-Asi que...- Acotó el otro preso bajando de la cama y ubicándose al lado de Mathew- ¿Esta es la perra de la que me hablaste...?

-¿Quien carajo te crees que...?- Saltó Harry pero ella lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo... es solo otro idiota...

-Veo que trajiste a tu sirviente!- Provocó Mathew

-Él es mi amigo!... Algo que jamás entenderías por ser tan enfermo!

-¿En serio?... ¿Amigo?... ¿Eso te dijeron cuando lo compraste?

-Me suena a envidia...- Sonrió Ginny- Admítelo... ya lo sabías!... Él es mejor en la cama que tu, algo que no puedes concebir!!- Le dijo. Algo que ni Mathew ni Harry se esperaban.

-Uhhhh!!...- El enano palmó a Mathew en la espalda- Matt, dañó tu orgullo!- se rió y subió nuevamente a la cama e intentó dormir.

-Entonces si me engañaste!...

-Y me encantó!!- Le gozó Ginny. Para estas alturas, el abogado no sabía donde esconderse- Dile Harry...- Acotó sin dejar de mirar a Mathew- Cuéntale lo bien que la pasamos en mi fiesta de despedida de soltera!...- Mathew se enrojeció de ira y miró a Harry.

-¿La disfrutaste?- le preguntó.

-Como jamás podrías haberlo echo tu!!- sonrió Harry

-Pues mejor!... si no habrías pagado insignificantemente... una de estas ya no se consiguen en todas las calles!...- Ginny borró su sonrisa- ¿No te pagó?... ¿Ahora es gratis?... Por Dios Gin creí que tenías algo de ingenio!...- Harry estaría dispuesto a pegarle aún cuando los barrotes se lo impidieran, pero Ginny volvió a atajarlo y le hizo señas que él captó. Él le quitó un papel de las manos al abogado.

-FIRMALO!!...- le ordenó el morocho.

-¿Que es?

-El divorcio!!- contestó Ginny.

-No nena!... Puedo asegurarte que no...- Ella tomó la pistola que se encontraba en el cinturón del policía y le apuntó directo a la cabeza. Un bulicio de "OHHHH" se escuchó de los presos.

-NO TE LO ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!!...- gritó colérica.

-Ginny deja eso!- Le dijo Harry. Ella lo ignoró.

-Fírmalo!!... Sabes que soy capaz de esto y mucho más!!- Lo amenazó. El policía intentó sacarle el arma, pero ella se deslizó. Este la agarró por la cintura levantándola del piso- No me toque!!

-HEY!!... SUELTELA!!- Gritaba Harry.

-Solo quiero que firme el condenado papel!!- Le gritó Ginny- Y si usted no lo obliga, lo haré yo y a mi manera!!- el policía le quitó el arma y abrió la celda metiendose adentro. Le susurró algo a Mathew y este lo miró preocupado. Ginny mientras tanto le susurró a Harry- Creo que lo está amenazando y...- Mathew firmó el papel tembloroso- Él es un cobarde- Agregó con sonrisa victoriosa. El policía salió y le entregó el papel.

-Ya obtuvo lo que quería ahora vayase antes de que la encierre a usted también!- Se quejó el policía. "Pero encierrela conmigo!" se escuchó a uno de los presos. Harry se detuvo de golpe a mirarlo con rencor. Se acercó a la celda...

-¿Harry?...¿Que haces?- Lo llamó Ginny

-Dilo de nuevo cabrón!!...- Lo provocó Harry- Dilo de nuevo y te juro que saldrás de la celda pero en un ataúd!...

-Harry!... Déjalo!- Lo tironeó del brazo.

-¿Tan buena eres muñeca, que no quiere perderte?... Solo mírala!... Es como cualquiera de la calle pero con un poco más de ropa!- Dijo señalándola. Harry pasó su brazó por entre los barrotes, y con un movimiento rápido le pegó de lleno en su naríz, qubrándola.

-No te atrevas a insultarla estando yo en frente!!- Le advirtió Harry. El policía lo agarró a él ahora y lo sacó de allí.

-Me están haciendo enojar y tu... estás por ganarte un pase a la celda siguiente!- Le advirtió el policía a Harry- Ahora vayánse los tres si no quieren problemas!!- Los empujó a la salida.

-Bueno... Eso fue algo fuera de lo habitual- Acotó el abogado.

-Déme los papeles y puede irse...- Dijo Harry desganado.

-No, voy a quedarmelos para el papeleo!

-Oh!... si, claro... bueno, adiós entonces!- Él empenzó a caminar y Ginny lo siguió.

-Aguarda!... espérame!

-Ve Ginny!... Ya estás segura en tu casa!...

-Pero quiero estar contigo... un rato!... ¿Que sucede?- Lo detuvo del brazo.

-Pasa que no puedo creer que reaccionaras de esa forma!... Amenazaste con matarlo Ginny!

-Pero no iba a hacerlo!... Harry lo conozco más de lo suficiente como para saber que se acobardaría...

-Estabas enojada Gin!!... TE VI!... No sabías lo que hacías y... Si seguías, como si nada lo matabas!!

-No exageres!... sabes que no soy capaz de eso!

-No!, no lo sé... y ahora me dí cuenta...- Se dió vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Harry!... Detente!... Por favor!...- Él se detuvo y dio media vuelta mirándola cansinamente.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... pero no puedo arriesgarlo todo, solo para que tu te rebajes a amenazar a la gente de esa forma!!...

-El me ofendió Harry!!... ¿Como querías que me sintiera?... Lo que menos quería era verlo y mucho menos todavía si me humillaría así frente a ti!... Si!... Reaccioné mal... Si, fue un impulso y fue una inconciencia, pero estaba avergonzada... Muy poco me importa lo que pensara la carcel entera de mi... Pero tu estabas adelante... no pude permitir ser humillada frente a ti!...

-Ni ellos ni nadie podrá cambiar la visión que yo tengo de ti!... Solo tu puedes!... Y con lo de hoy...

-¿Crees que soy una asesina?- Se sorprendió

-Claro que no!

-Pero crees que soy capaz de llegar a serlo...

-Yo...

-¿Quieres que me encirren?... Dímelo!... Si así lo quieres voy con el policía ahora mismo- amagó a caminar en dirección a la carcel.

-No quiero que te encierren!... Quiero que te des cuenta de lo que casi haces!

-Me doy cuenta!... me doy cuenta de que amenazé al idiota que lleva más de seis meses amenzándome y quería darle algo de su propia medicina!... ¿Sabes de que más me doy cuenta?... Pensé que tu no juzgabas a las personas y mucho menos a aquellas que te rodéan y son de tu afecto...!

-Yo no te juzgué!

-Creer que quería matarlo... ESO es juzgar!... Gracias por decirme psicópata de forma tan sutil- rió con sarcasmo- En verdad te agradezco que me acompañaras, me ayudaras, y me apoyaras como siempre... pero ahora veo que me temes y quieres irte... Vete con suerte!- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras derramaba un par de dolorosas lágrimas. Harry la vio irse con dolor. Pero no supo que decirle. Tenía ganas de correr tras ella y... ¿besarla? ¿Desde cuando deseo tanto besarla?.

Ginny llegó a su casa sin saber como, ya que sus pies se quejaban por cargar tanto tiempo con ella y... Esos zapatos la estaban matando. Abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar se sacó los endemoniados zapatos mientras aún lloraba. Caminó cabizbaja hasta la recámara.

-Yo no te juzgué!- repitió Harry. Ginny saltó del susto al verlo frente suyo y lloró con más fuerza pegándole en el pecho.

-Demonios no me asustes así!!...- Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo no soy él Gin!... No vine para dañarte!... Solo necesitaba decirte que...- La separó y la miró- Yo no te considero una perra!- le sonrió- Y el echo de que te enfrentaras con tu ex- esposo me enorgulleció de verdad!... Si te acompañé fue porque no creí que tubieras tanto poder de convicción!... Pero me demostraste lo contrario y eso es lo que aprecio...

-Pero te lo demostré de la peor manera...- Agachó la cabeza

-Solo no me lo esperaba de ti y mi asusté que pudieras arruinar tu vida por alguien tan insignificante como lo es Mathew!...

-Gracias por aclararlo!- Le sonrió- De no ser así, probablemente no podría dormir de llorar tanto!...

-Vamos Ginny... No te hagas problema por nuestras discuciones... sabes que soy un idiota!

-No puedo evitarlo... además yo actué como otra idiota...

-Es por eso que nos entendemos tan bien- Le sonrió y ella lo imitó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No... gracias... ya me voy... Tu debes dormir!

-Pero estoy bien!

-Vamos! se te ve cansada!

-Pero no lo estoy... quédate!... Yo me quedé cuando lo pediste!... Te toca!

-Bien, pero no mucho ¿si?

-Como quieras- sonrió y se instaló en la cocina a preparar té.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de tres ascientos. Ella cruzada de piernas mirándolo y él la imitaba tomando su te. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Harry

-¿Por que le mentiste a Mathew?...

-Mentir con que?

-Le dijiste que lo habías engañado conmigo...

-Quería darle una razón para que se alterara y así yo no quedar como loca cuando mi ira saliera a flote... Fue lo único que se me ocurrió... Gracias por cubrirme!

-Siempre- sonrió- Además me lo habías pedido de esa forma y...- rió- ...no pude aguantarme, quería ver su cara!... Y eso no me lo quita nadie!- sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias por defenderme también...- él la miró sin comprender- Casi te encierran por pegarle a ese rubio trucho!- bufó. Él se puso serio.

-No saldré más contigo...

-¿Por que no?

-Porque estoy harto de caminar por la calle y no dejen de decirte cosas o te miren con malas intenciones... Y por nada del mundo te llevaré a una carcel nunca más... Esos son capaces de comerse los barrotes con tal de...- calló. Ella reía con sentimiento- No te rías!!... Es frustrante salir con alguien tan... provocadora como tu...- Ella cortó la risa con un suspiro.

-Ok... no saldremos más!

-No!... solo era broma!...- rió- Recuérdame que no te deje salir así nunca más!...- Otra vez los invadió un silenció prolongado- Acaba de pasar una Ginny...

-¿Que?

-Dicen que cuando se produce un silencio entre dos o más personas, pasa un ángel!...

-Que dulce!- ella se llevó la mano a la boca y le lanzó un beso. Él le sonrió. No pudo evitar que un pequeño bostezo saliera de sus labios.

-Creo que es hora de que descanses...

-Si... de verdad la pasé genial!...

-Yo también...

Como aquella noche, en la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Ginny, él terminó llevándola casi arrastrándose, hasta su cuarto. Pero ella se detuvo, deteniéndolo también a él.

-¿que...?- Ella lo besó apoyándo apenas, sus labios en los de él.

-Gracias por ser tan dulce!- Las ganas de abrazarla por la cintura y besarla, lo embargaron otra vez pero... solo le sonrió. Ella se quedó mirándolo y suponiendo que él le devolvería el beso.

-Que descanses linda!- besó su mejilla y salió del cuarto.

Una completa frustración que Harry no la besara como esperaba. _"UN SEGUNDO!... desde cuando?... es tu amigo!... pero es entendible, es el único que te entiende, esta bárbaro y... estás completamente sola ahora... sola y necesitada!... Mathew y la p..."_

7 de septiembre

Harry llegaba tarde para la "cita" prometida a Ginny media hora antes de que llegaran los demás. Entró en las tres escobas, la cual abarrotaba en gente. La vió e identificó por su lacio y luminoso pelo rojizo. Se acercó a su mesa y depositó un beso en su mejilla para luego sentarse frente a ella.

-Tarde...

-Lo siento!

-Bien, solo tenemos unos segundos!... La historia es así... Llegué a casa, lo vi con otra, la pateé, lo pateé... de la casa- dijo viendo la cara de reproché del morocho- me quedé con la casa y a él no le dio la cara para reclamar nada... se fue, firmó los papeles, estoy soltera de nuevo... ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero quedan muchas cosas sueltas...!

-¿Cosas sueltas?- Preguntó Ron que se acercaba y los saludó sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Son cosas nuestras Ron, no te entrometas por favor- Advirtió Ginny

-Que caracter hermanita... ¿tu novio te dejó?- "Tema peligroso!" se dijo Harry.

-No!... yo dejé a mi ESPOSO...

-¿Que tu que?- Preguntó Hermione que llegaba tarde también. Y sin saludar, tomó el lugar al lado de Harry.

-Si... ¿que?!- Dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

-Tu ya sabes Harry!...

-Ohh!... Eso!

-La semana pasada, llegué a casa luego de trabajar y lo encontré con otra... En MI CASA ¿lo pueden creer?!... Es inaudito!...

-¿Y que paso?- Preguntó Ron

-Bueno... los eché a los dos definitivamente... al otro día lo obligué a firmar los papeles del divorcio sin darle tiempo a ningna excusa!...

-Pero tu ya sabías que te engañaba- acotó Hermione- ¿Por que lo dejaste justo ahora?

-Bueno... yo... siempre le dije que creía en su palabra pero... cuando lo ví... fue demasiado... ya estoy cansada de salir a la calle ser señalada por la idiota que tiene cuernos y se los pinta intentando que nadie los note!...

-Bueno... tu no pareces muy afectada...- Agregó Ron. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salía.

-Bueno... ese es mérito mío!- sonrió Harry- Como fiel amigo, le dije la verdad... Así era mejor... él es un idiota que no sabe apreciarla y no se merece que alguien como Ginny se ande arrastrando atrás suyo... ¿no Ginny?

-Si...

-Ese punto quedó claro!- sonrió.

-Y... ¿ahora que sigue?- preguntó Ron- ¿Vivirás sola de nuevo o... hay alguien más?- Miró a Harry con intriga.

-¿Por que me miras a mi...? Yo voy a casarme!!...

-Que lástima ¿no?... ya quisieras tu no haberte involucrado con Lisa...

-Cierra el pico Ron!

-HEY!...- Saltó Hermione- Ya basta!... son dos inmaduros!

-Deja que se maten si quieren... pero tu cuentame Herms!... ¿Tu matrimonio?- preguntó Ginny. Ron calló para escuchar y a Harry no le quedó otra que dejar de hablar.

-Mmm... bien!...

-Genial!... Jonathan sigue hablando con Mathew?

-No... hace unos días ya que no sabe nada de él...

-Bueno, él me había dicho que te avisara que se iba del país... Mejor para todos!

-Para mi no... ¿Como me libraré de él si no?- preguntó divertida.

-¿Y por que querrías algo así?- Preguntó Ron desorientado.

-Es chiste Ron, no te ilusiones!- Acotó Harry

-Hey!...

-Dejen ya de pelearse!

-Eso! y cuentanos hermanito... ¿como va TU matrimonio?

-Bien- Se enderezó- como siempre... es como si aún estuvieramos de novios...

-En resumen... no se arruinó la relación... AÚN- Dijo divertido Harry.

-Ya me reiré yo cuando tu te cases!

-Eso!... Cuéntanos... ¿cuando te casas?... es chiste!- acotó Hermione- ¿Crees que a dos semanas de la ceremonia no sabría?

-Me asustaste!

-¿Y que haremos con tu despedida?- Preguntó Ginny

-¿haremos?... Me suena a manada!... Ustedes nada... Harry y yo disfrutaremos a lo grande, no Harry?- El solo se encongió de hombros.

-¡¿Que?!... Ni sueñes Ron- Soltó Hermione- yo soy la madrina de bodas!... También me corresponde festejar!

-Y yo soy el amigo!...

-Yo también!

-Pero eres mujer!

-Y tu un hombre!

-¿Y yo que soy?- Saltó Ginny. Ambos dejaron de pelear para mirarla, y Harry prestó cierta atención en su reacción- Digo, ustedes son sus amigos, tu eres la madrina, tu, algo parecido a un hermano... ¿y yo que?... yo también quiero festejar y ser alguien!!- Se hizo un gran silencio en el cual nadie supo contestar- ¿Nadie va a contestarme?... ¿Harry?- Lo miró.

-Bueno...

-¿Ron?... ¿Hermione?

-Tu eres su hermana también!...- Soltó Ron

-Gracias!- Dijo con sarcasmo. Harry fue el único que notó la realidad de las cosas. Ella comenzó bromeando, pero al no obtener una respuesta positiva... Se levantó de la silla... se había enojado- Disfruta con amigos y hermanos Harry...! Que Lisa y tu seán felices y coman perdices!!- Dicho esto salió del local y se apareció en su casa. Caminó unos pasos y...- Él no aparecerá!- se dijo.

Hermione y Harry miraron a Ron desafiantes.

-¿Y ahora que hice?...

-La ofendiste!

-Yo no la ofendí Hermione!

-La menospreciaste!...- acotó nuevamente.

-Basta de pelearse!...- Soltó Harry- No son ustedes... Es ella... Ha estado muy sensible últimamente, ya saben, lo de Mathew!...

-Oh!

-Bien... que vamos a hacer para festejar?- preguntó Harry- Sea lo que sea, es mi fiesta y yo decido que tanto tu Ron, como Herm y Gin van a ir!...

-De acuerdo!... como quieras...

12 de septiembre

Era de noche, pero la fiesta recién empezaba. Ron había llamado a sus amigos, y a los de Harry, aquellos que también estuvieron en su fiesta, y se había encargado de alquilar "El caldero chorreante" para la fiesta dedicada a Harry y su despedida de soltero. Habían decidido festejar allí ya que habría habitaciones para, luego de embriagarse, no correr ningún tipo de riesgo y dormir allí. Al final, Hermione y Ginny habían asistido.

Si bien recién empezaba la fiesta, ya comenzaba a notarse la presencia del alcohol en el ambiente. Todos estaban felices y contentos, o al menos así parecía. Ginny luego de haber mantenido una charla más que interesante con Draco, una sin coherencia con Dean y otra un tanto perturbadora con Hermione, quien le decía que casarse había sido un error ya que eso de verdad lo disfrutaba y mucho, terminó sola, sentada en una mesa, con un montón de bebidas vacías pero ninguna por ella. Se había prometido no tomar esa noche por el simple echo de que debía aclarar sus ideas.

Miró hacía una pequeña multitud de personas en las cuales se encontraba... Harry. Soltó un suspiro que fue incapaz de retener. Pero ¿desde cuando había comenzado a suspirar por los rincones?... ¿Y cuando por él?... Si había algo que aún no lograba comprender es...

-Demonios, ¿como hace para estar tan guapo aún ebrio e incoherente?...

Y nunca se puso, seriamente, a pensar que era lo que sentía por él. No el sentimiento de amistad, ese ya lo tenía presente, pero había algo que no percibía muy bien, pero a la vez era fuerte. ¿Y si su temor más grande se había hecho realidad?... ¿Que si se había vuelto a... enamorar... de Harry?... Y de ser así...

-¿Por que justo cuando está por casarse?!- Se retó.

Pero ella bien sabía que el amor era ciego. Y no solo eso...

-También es poco original!... ¿por que de él?

De todas formas y aún cunado, la conclusión a la que había llegado, no le gustaba ni un poco, se convenció que era la correcta, no había otra explicación para sentirse tan celosa (sin razón) de Hermione, por poder estar cerca suyo sin sentirse rara. Por poder sentirse como antes supo sentirse ella también, pero ahora... Y no había otra explicación tampoco para desearlo tanto... Para querer acorralarlo cada vez que ambos esrubieran solos, y buscar una excusa para besarlo.

-Da igual Ginevra!... Deja de pensar... busca el lado positivo- se dijo- Ya lo tienes claro, ahora puedes tomar!- Tomó la única botella con algo de bebida alcohólica dentro- Pero... no necesitas excusas- se dijo antes de servirse- es decir, él te besó todas las veces que tu empezaste...- Dejó la botella- o a lo mejor lo hizo para no rechazarme y sentirse mal luego- Tomó la botella nuevamente- De todas formas... también puedo fingir sentirme sola, o usada, Mathew y mi situación me ayudarían con él... siempre se ablanda...- dejó nuevamente la botella- Pero sería lo mismo que obligarlo...- La tomó- Pero conseguirías lo que deseas!- la soltó- O puedo emborracharme y contarle todo sin inhibirme, y mañana desmentirlo!...- La volvió a tomar mientras su cabeza aún funcionaba a toda máquina- Pero mañana se casa!... ¿si lo confundes?...- La soltó- Si lo confundes es porque significas más que una amiga!- La tomó- Estarías siendo muy egoísta con Lisa, quien se portó de maravilla cuando estubiste peor y, no te armó escena de celos por ocupar a su prometido tanto tiempo, el que por cierto lo necesitaste de más y... LO BESASTE!!- La soltó- No puedo hacerle eso a Lisa... Aúnque en la guerra y el amor...- La tomó- NO!...- La soltó- A lo mejor... Si solo vas a ahogar tus penas, es decir mañana se casa y recién notas que lo perderás!...

-¿Por que tardas tanto?- Preguntó Harry que se sentó a su lado- Si te gusta... decídite!

-¿Que?!- "Habrá leído mi pensamiento... entero?!" se preocupó

-Si te gusta tomar!... ¿por que te tardas en decidirte?

-Ah!... no estoy segura de querer volver medio ebria a mi casa... ni de querer aguantar la resaca...

-Entonces no tomes!... no tienes que tomar si no lo deseas!...

-Si... Pero me surgió un problema... si quiero beber ahora, pero no quiero mañana la resaca!

-Solo piensa en que es más importante!...- Ella lo miró, luego a la botella y luego a él. Tomó la botella y absorvió dos prolongados tragos- Bueno, ese no era el fin que esperaba obtener con toda esa cháchara... pero...- ella depositó la botella en la mesa- y dime... por que decidiste...?

-Para desahogarme!

-¿Desahogarte?... ¿Estás ahogándote?!...

-Lo olvidaba... estás ebrio...

-CASI ebrio... todavía no... pero... por que desahogarte?

-Porque hay ciertas cosas que... me hacen sentir mal... discúlpame, debo irme...- Se levantó pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

-¿A donde vas?...

-Arriba!... ya me cansé de tanto ruido y... diversión- se soltó y subió las escaleras. Al llegar al piso superior entró en la primera puerta pero...- Lo siento!...- siguió caminando y quiso abrir la única que al parecer no estaba ocupada pero estaba cerrada- DEMONIOS!- la pateó.

-Siempre eres tan agresiva?- Preguntó Harry que estaba al lado suyo.

-No, solo cuando las cosas no salen como deseo!

-¿Y que deseas?

-Entrar en la habitación...- Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó una llave.

-Ten, con esto será más fácil!- Se la dio.

-Gracias!...- La tomó e intentó adentrarla en la cerradura pero, su mano temblaba. Él tomó la mano de la pelirroja con la suya.

-Mejor déjame a mi!...- Ese roce había producido cierta electricidad en todo su cuerpo que jamás había sentido- Listo!...- La abrió- Y eso que el CASI ebrio, soy yo!...- Ella sonrió y se adentró en el cuarto, pero si pensó que al instalarse en él, Harry se iría, se equivocaba.

-No es por echarte pero... hay una fiesta abajo esperándote...

-O quizás no esté abajo...- _"De acuerdo... me está mirando con malas intenciones"_- Quedó una charla pendiente y... aguarda, tengo que sentarme, este mareo me mata!- Se sentó en la cama. Ella lo miraba parada- ¿Que es aquello que te hace sentir mal?...

-No es nada...

-No te creo...

-De acuerdo, es el sueño así que si me dejaras dormir...

-Vamos!, cuéntame, después de todo... estoy ebrio... mañana lo olvidaré...

-¿No estabas CASI ebrio?...

-Bueno... pero... igual lo olvidaré!

-Si no te lo digo me mortificaré toda la noche!...

-Escupe!- Ella escupió al lado de la puerta- No lo decía literalmente...

-No específicaste!

-Vamos!, dime...- Le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Ella le hizo caso y se sentó como para que un carnaval entero pasara entre ellos. Él la miró raro y se acercó un poco, ella se alejó lo mismo. La miró extrañado- ¿me temes?...

-No seas tonto!- Volvió a acercarse y ella continuó separándose hasta que chocó con la cabecera de la cama y por consiguiente, con la pared. El rió.

-Ginevra me temes?

-No inventes!...- Él se acercó y ella se inquietó al no poder correrse más.

-Recuerdo bien cuando me dijiste que ya no podía hacerte sonrojar... y cuando me acerqué a ti... tu me dijiste que no te...

-... sonrojaba por que ya no me atraías, si!...

-¿Entonces por ahora te alejas y... sonrojas?- señaló sus pómulos.

-No me sonrojo!...

-Ginny... ¿Yo te atraigo?- Preguntó tan serio que parecía no haber tomado ni una gota a diferencia de la realidad, cuando se había bajado más de dos botellas y media de algo parecido a un vino raro.

-Claro que no...

-¿por que te alejas?- Se frustró cuando intentaba acorralarla y ella se inquietaba separándolo con la mano ubicada en su pecho.

-Porque me intimidas...

-Te atraigo!

-No... no solo me atraes...

-¿Que más causo en ti?

-No lo sé... es complicado- miró el piso

-¿Seguro?... porque a lo mejor, es más sensillo de lo que piensas...- La miró tiernamente.

-Si... es sensillo saber que es pero no decirlo...

-Solo dilo!... No te comeré...- _"Entonces no te lo diré"_ pensó.

-Es que... Dios necesito alcohol para esto!

-Por las barbas de Dombuldore solo dilo!- Ginny lo miró pero no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Por las barbas de...?... jajaja... pero desde cuando?...

-Ginny por favor!!...

-¿Es que no es obvio?!- se molestó

-¿que?

-Lo que debo decirte!

-Ya te dije antes que lo obvio no fue echo para que yo lo dedujera!!

-Oh cierto!... Bueno... Te quiero... ahi tienes!

-¿Eso era?... Dios Ginny... Yo también te quiero como jamás quise a nadie...

-No es querer es amar...

-Yo también te amo... Eres una amiga estupenda y si no me equivoco, la mejor, junto con Hermione...

-No es un amar amistoso!!... es... amar es... De amor!... ¿Como explicar?... Te amo más de lo que alguna vez llegué a amar a Mathew... y solo tu sabes cuanto lo amé!- bajó el volumen de su voz para evitar el doloroso rechazo.

-Oh!... bueno, ahí tienes otra señal de que la obviedad no se hizo para mi...- sonrió- Yo, no me lo esperaba...

-Siento decírtelo y es que... no quería que pareciera que quiero arruinar tu matrimonio porque...

-¿que matrimonio?... Ohhh!... si!... Jamás pensaría eso de ti...!!

-Pero los demás, si se enterarán...

-Ginny...- La miró apenado, acarició su mejilla- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo linda?... No querría verte sufrir, y mucho menos por mi... no me lo perdonaría jamás!... y conociéndote como te conozco... Ginny...- bufó- ¿Por que me haces esto?- Ginny pareció enojarse ante su reacción.

-¿Tu crees que yo dije "Genial, vamos a enamorarnos de Harry para arruinarle la vida"?... Pues estás equivocado!

-Si... tienes razón... Es que, me presentas un problema...

-¿Por que?...

-Por que esto es lo que siempre soñé... antes!- acotó- Se me hace más que injusto que suceda ahora... pero no injusto para mi, para los dos!... Yo no te merezco Ginny... Necesitas a alguien que te haga feliz, no a mi... mírame... arruinaría la vida de cualquiera...

-Pero no le dijiste lo mismo a Lisa...

-Porque ella consideraba que su vida no podía echarse a perder más de lo que ya estaba y... de verdad la quiero!...

-Entonces ¿cual es el problema que yo traigo?... Tu sabes bien como seguir con tu vida... te casas y vives feliz!... Yo no tengo nada que ver con ningún problema...

-Es que tu siempre tuviste mucho que ver con mi punto debil... de echo, siempre fuiste tu mi punto debil... La única que podía tentarme si quería...-Agarró un mechón y jugó con él un rato.

-No entiendo... me estas diciendo que te atraigo o que te engatuzo?- dijo realmente confundida. Él rió.

-Claro que me engatuzas, pero no intencionalmente... y, aunque lo niegue siempre y no me guste la idea de creerlo verdad, me atraes y mucho!

-¿Y por que no te gusta esa idea?

-Porque eres mi amiga!... Más allá de ser mi amiga, porque eso se soluciona, te siento mi hermana, y siento que debo protegerte... pero estando conmigo no podría hacerlo!

-¿Por que?

-Porque no podría protegerte de mi, ni de mis celos, ni todas mis acciones que estorbarían tu vida... Porque me volvería posesivo y eso te molestaría y te dañaría a tal punto que me dejarías... puedo verlo como si sucediera... Tu gritándome que me comporto tal y cual lo hacía Mathew, sacas una pistola y me obligas a firmar los papeles del divorsio (si es que nos casamos-agregó)- Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-Yo sé que tu no eres él ni te le pareces!

-Me volvería pesado Ginny... Cargoso... Tu amas al Harry que ves una vez por mes no con el que tendrías que convivir día a día...

-Déjame, aunque sea, guardar mi ilusión!... No te pido que me ames como yo!... Sé que Lisa es la persona más perfecta para ti y que tu igual, bueno, eres perfecto para cualquiera pero con ella... su matrimonio será un sueño Harry!...- Él sonrió algo triste- De verdad les deseo lo mejor!...

-Y yo deseo que...- Sus ojos avellana brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecía la luz que alumbraba el cuarto.

Él la miraba perdido en sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla atrayéndola suavemente hasta él y la besó tímidamente. No tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería de ella. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero Ginny no era cualqueira y... no le gustaría verla llorar encerrada en su cuarto por que él la ilusionó y luego se casó. Pero no podía controlarse, ella lo volvía loco sin quererlo. Ella respondió al beso acercándose más a él. Él posó una de sus manos alrededor de la nuca de la pelirroja e intentó intensificar el beso pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua. Pero ella se vió horrorosamente disfrutando aquello que era tan... prohibido.

-No!...- Se separó y se levantó se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Harry por favor!... vete!- tenía ganas de llorar- Vamos!, hay una fiesta abajo para ti... tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Claro que tengo que hacer...- Cerró la puerta y dejó a ella entre la puerta cerrada y su cuerpo- Solo una noche...- Dijo como rogándole.

-No puedes!... No podemos!

-Solo esta noche!...- Le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración y ese susurro tan provocativo. Él lo notó. Se apretó contra su cuerpo y besó su cuello con anhelo.

-Harry no...- Ginny temblaba.

-Regálame esta noche y seré feliz por el resto de mi vida pase lo que pase!...

-¿Podrás ser feliz aún cuando tu conciencia te remuerda día a día llamándote traidor cada vez que veas a Lisa?...

-No me lo hagas pensar dos veces... Ginny te deseo ahora...!- Volvió a besar sus labios.

-No entiendes!...

-Tienes razón, no entiendo... pero- se separó unos segundos y la miró- ¿que importa?- volvió a atacar su cuello- ¿Que importa si estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para cometer una locura, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para jamás olvidarla?

-Sería deshonesto...

-¿Que importa?... Nadie es honesto... ¿verdad?- ella soló suspiró y él volvió a su boca. A saborear esos dulces y finos labios carmesí- Además, esta es tu única oportunidad!... Mañana me caso y... Dios!... sabes tan bien!- Ginny decidió no oponerse más y, por el contrario, disfrutarlo y sentirse amada como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

Harry la embestía suavemente contra la pared. Con sus manos recorría cada zona que le apetecía explorar. Con una rodeó su cintura estrujándo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo y con la otra mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo por su muslo y obligándola a enrollar su pierna con la de Harry. Él pasó a besar su cuello con desesperación, mientras sus manos tanteaban los pechos encima de su ropa. Ginny dejó descargar un suspiro prolongado ante esa acción.

-Ginny te necesito tanto...

Ella se cargó en Harry enrollando sus dos piernas en la cintura de Harry abrazándose a su cuello mientras lo besaba con deseo. Él la sostenía por los muslos y retrocedíó un par de pasos para luego dejarse caer a lo largo de la cama con ella encima. Harry, con sus manos, recorría toda su pierna hasta llegar a su cadera, a la vez que levantaba su vestido. Deslizó su mano hasta donde se encontraba el cierre de este y lo bajo suave y lentemente como gozando el momento. Tras varios contratiempos, logró sacarselo dejándola así, en su ropa interior algo reveladora por ser de encaje y blanco. Él giró quedándo encima de ella y aún besándola.

-Harry... Estás...- Él besaba su cuello ahora- ¿Estás seguro de querer esto?... Porque...

-Te deseo como nunca!...- Susurró cerca de su oreja- ¿Y tu... estás segura de...?

-Solo no quiero arrepentirme... prométeme que no me arrepentiré de haber sido deshonesta...

-Te lo prometo- Le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Ella le quitó su camisa sin mayor problema y pasó sus manos por todo su torso sintiendo los múculos desarrollados por el chico. Tomó el borde de su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo sin parecer desesperada, aunque por dentro quería arrancárselo de un solo tirón. Logró dejarlo únicamente en sus fabulosos y ajustados Slips. Por fin lo veía tal y cual no había podido evitar soñarlo hace varios años atrás.

Él no esperó más tiempo para quitarle el braiser, comenzando por sus tiranes, los cuales dejó deslizar por sus hombros y luego la abrazó para poder desabrocharlo con una sola mano.

-Me disgusta comprobar tu experiencia en esto...- Dijo Ginny quien a medida que era acariciada se sentía en el cielo.

-Por ahora te disgusta... Pero ya verás!... Después de todo, dije que no te arrepentirías!- Sonriéndole seductoramente.

Por fin le quitó el primer obstáculo y, por ahora, el más codiciado. Observó sus senos y luego a ella. Notó como se sonrojaba al ser vista al descubierto.

-No hagas eso!- Se quejó

-Lo siento!- La besó mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus senos, arrancando más de un suspiro a Ginny.

De su boca, pasó a su cuello y así, continuó el recorrido hasta sus pechos, atacando primero su pecho derecho y tanteando y masajeando el otro con su mano. Ginny no podía dejar de largar suspiros y respirar hondo tratando de recuperar su cordura. Harry, al escuchar susurrar su nombre se sintió excitado por algo más que solo caricias y besos. Ella acariciaba su pelo y con la otra mano recorría su espalda desnuda. Él se atrevió a morder uno de los pezones provocando que Ginny no pudiera evitar razguñar su espalda para retener el gemido que le era necesario soltar. Mientras se mantenía así, ambas manos bajaban por las curvas de la chica hasta llegar a su cadera. Ya más desesperado, quitó su coulotte. Y sin abandonar sus pechos, Harry tanteó a la chica e introdujo dos de sus dedos, en ella preparándola así, para una futura penetración. Ginny se contrajo ante la intromisión y clavó sus uñas en Harry. Él subió a su boca y la explotó con desenfreno.

-¿Estás lista?- Le preguntó. Ella solo afirmó con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Harry se ubicó bien encima de ella y quitó su mano de en medio. Apoyó ambas manos al costado de la cabeza de Ginny para sostenerse y así luego y de a poco, penetrarla logrando que ambos sintieran cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Él tenía miedo por ella. Por dañarla.

-Ginny... ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Te dañé?- Ella sonrió abriendo los ojos.

-Harry, yo no soy virgen!- Él pareció frustrarse ante su contestación y la penetró hasta el fondo y sin cavilar. Ella se arqueó juntándose más aún al cuerpo de Harry, lo cual él aprovechó para besar su cuello. Ella le abrazaba la espalda y la acariciaba desesperadamente.

Ginny ya acostumbrada a la presencia de Harry dentro suyo se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar aquellas pequeñas y apenas dolorosas embestidas. Pero aunque intentaba ser discreta, no podía evitar jadear de vez en cuando o gemir.

-Harry...- suspiró- Eres tan...- gemía- tan...

-¿Tan que linda?- Le dijó embistiéndola siempre un poco más fuerte pero sin descontrolarse y dando espacio que ambos pudieran acostumbrarse.

-Hábil...- soltó provocando la sonrisa de él. Harry sintió que se venía. Intentó salirse pero ella no se lo permitió- ¿Que haces?- Ginny sintió como era invadida por un líquido algo espeso y viscoso y no pudo evitar reirse. Lo besó con desesperación.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse agotado, algo que pocas veces pasaba y, lo frustraba. Lo frustraba tenerla ahí, solo para él, solo suya y...

-Dios Ginny me agotaste...!- Suspiró resignado y abrazándose a ella aún dentro suyo. Ella sonrió acobijándolo con sus brazos.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Bueno... pocas lo lograron... una sola a decir verdad y fuiste tu, en mis sueños...- Ella rió ante el descaro de la declaración- Pero a la vez no... por que quiere decir que hasta aquí llegué, por ahora...- acotó.

-¿Vas a dejarme así?- Preguntó con puchero.

-No... voy a dejarte así!- La besó y con cuidado se salió para luego descansar a su lado y respirando entrecortadamente. Ella se apoyó en un lado para abrazarlo por su cintura y él la rodeó por el cuello para acariciar su pelo.

-¿Por que será que uno pierde la cabeza por alguien que, siempre es imposible?

-A lo mejor para darle un toque de misterio e interés a la vida, ¿no?

-Si quizás... Esto es deprimente...- Dijo con un tono triste.

-¿Que?

-Sentirme así... al principio confundida por no tener en claro lo que siento por ti, y luego saberlo y querer ocultarlo... Pero luego decírtelo y acostarme contigo... y eso no es lo peor... Lo peor es que se acaba y mañana debo poner mi mejor careta para tu matrimonio y... vendrás a decirme que te equivocaste y fuiste un idiota en dejarte llevar, etcetera, etcetera...

-No sé que te diré mañana pero... hoy y ahora te digo que yo te propuse esto, yo insistí en acostarme contigo y estaba conciente cuando lo hice... Y por sobretodo te digo que lo disfruté como si fuera la primera vez...

-Si... ¿y será mejor acordarme de esto mañana cuando estés en el altar?... Creo que será más deprimente aún...

-Ginny hay ciertas cosas que no pueden evitarse ni cambiarse... Haría lo que fuera por ti... pero...

-No estás enamorado... sé que es mejor ser honesto pero no es agradable que me lo repitas cada dos segundos...- Hubo un silencio algo incómodo- Supongo que quedará para "Las bellas cosas que jamás se dan"...

-Si fueran tan bellas como dices, simplemente se daría...

-Si... Harry ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Si...

-Te amo...- Lo besó superficialmente y se calló unos segundos- Se que no sientes lo mismo ni quiero obligarte a hacerlo... solo prométeme una cosa más y hoy dormiré feliz...

-Lo que sea...

-Júrame que mañana no vendrás con urgencia a suplicarme que te perdone y que olvide todo lo que hoy vivimos... no podría soportar que me dijeras lo apenado que estas por haberte aprovecharte de mi en un momento así, que tu estabas volnerable o lo que sea que se te ocurra para dañar mis sueños...

-Te juro que, simplemente no saldrá el tema... siempre y cuando actuemos como si nada... ¿Eso se puede?

-Si... eso si...

**Bueno... el tan esperado Harry Ginny... quedó medio mal ¿no?...**

**bueno, no sé... me pareció cualquiera mal... jajaja**

**En cuanto a Ron hermione... debo aclarar que ellos viven sus matrimonios**

"**felices" y sin ningún contratiempo aún... Es por eso que todavía no toman gran importancia... **

**Y aprovecho también para avisar que la primera parte de la historia **

**ya está terminando!!... :'(**

**Pero no lloren como yo... quedan dos partes más todavía:P**

**Bueno... disfruten por que por un mes mínimo no voy a poder subir... me voy de vacaciones :D... Suerte a todos y feliz año!...**

**Que sus deseos se cumplan todos:)**

**Besos!**

**Diabliita**


	16. Como me enamoré de ti

Capítulo 14: Como me enamoré de ti 

13 de septiembre

Ginny estaba en su departamento cambiándose para el condenado casamiento de su "amigo" Harry que se realizaba esa noche.

Lo había pasado tan bien con él, la noche anterior que... esa noche cuando él se casara, seguro la mataría la depresión.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio en el altar, parado, esperando la hora de ser feliz, se contradijo a sí misma, dándose cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Si, lo amaba, pero fue exactamente eso lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que, sin importar cual fuera el medio, mientras él fuera feliz, ella también lo sería por él. En ese momento notó cuanto lo amaba, y sospechó que jamás había dejado de hacerlo, más allá de cualquier Mathew que hubiera de por medio.

Aún no empezaba la ceremonia, pero los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la iglesia y se ubicaban en sus respectivos lugares. Ella se encontraba en la segunda fila de la columna izquierda y, lo suficientemente cerca del corredor (por donde camina la novia) para pisarle el vestido en cuanto pasara a su lado... o... solo para mirar mejor.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, ya que aún tenía tiempo, y no la había saludado. La abrazó.

-Gracias por venir pelirroja!...- Dijo cuando se separó

-Jamás te dejaría solo en esto!- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Es por eso que eres tan especial para mi!

-Si, lo sé!- sonrió

-Bueno, creo que debo prepararme... ¿Me disculpas?

-Si, tranquilo!...- él le sonrió también, le dedicó una mirada tierna y volteó- Oye Harry!...- Volteó nuevamente- Ron y Herms llegaron?

-Si... están...- Volteó a ver el lugar donde él los había visto pero ya no estaban allí- Bueno, deben estar por allí...

-Si...-Ella le devolvió aquella mirada dulce. Ginny tomó las manos del morocho- Mucha, mucha suerte!... De verdad!!

-Gracias!... Eres un ángel!- Le besó la mejilla y volvió sobre sus pasos alejándose de la pelirroja.

Era estúpido pensarlo, pero era mágica la forma en que ambos lograron ser lo que eran antes si interponer los sucesos de la noche anterior. _"¿Y si se olvidó?- Se preguntó ella- Estaba borracho...Es decir, si se olvidó, mejor para mi, o... ¿no?... No!... No pudo haberse olvidado de algo así!... pero de recordarlo, lo conozco, él no tiene la capacidad de volver a lo anterior, a lo que fuimos antes de anoche... él no puede ser mi amigo de nuevo... Lo conozco- Se intentaba convencer- Es decir, fue algo importante, no pudo olvidarse!!... O actuar como si nada!!"_. Decidió que era mejor no pensar.

Vio entrar, por una puerta del costado, a Hermione y a Ron hablado divertidamente y sonriéndose... _"¿Qué pasa allí?... Hermione me tendrá que explicar algunas cosas!"_. Ambos se ubicaron al costado de Harry. Ron le dijo algo y luego se sentó al lado de Ginny. Por su parte, Hermione y Fred, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares al lado de Harry.

La marcha comenzó a sonar y resonar en toda la iglesia. Las puertas ubicadas al fondo de la misma, se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una exuberante rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco, largo y al cuerpo, mostrando sus perfectas curvas. Lisa caminaba al compás de la música de fondo, tomada del brazo de un hombre alto y canoso, que parecía ser su padre. Llegó al altar con una sonrisa de estúpida, según Ginny, pero dado lo observadora que era, se impresionó al ver, que esa sonrisa iba dirigida al padrino, y no a su futuro esposo. Ginny intentó saltar ese detalle.

El cura comenzó a hablar, pero Ginny no podía seguirle la pista, para ella solo eran burdos sonidos ya que intentaba atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión razonable de todo lo que pasaba entre Harry y esa rubia que ahora envidiaba. Pero todo pensamiento se interrumpió al ver que su mirada se topó unos segundos con la de Harry. Aunque él ya había apartado sus ojos de ella, Ginny no podía evitarlo, estaba perdida en el morocho y en que, ahora más que nunca, deseaba ocupar el lugar que ahora le pertenecía a esa barbie. De repente toda la iglesia se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó a Ron

-El cura acaba de preguntar si alguien se opone!

-Oh...!- _"¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_ Gritó para sus adentros.

Pero no fue necesario que hablara, ya que una mano tímida se levantó entre la multitud. Todos canalizaron la vista en esa persona y... el bullicio se hizo presente entre los invitados.

-Yo...- Dijo Lisa tímidamente. Miró a Harry que estaba más que sorprendido- No puedo hacernos esto Harry...

-¿Hacernos que?... ¿Qué pasa Lisa?

-Yo... no te amo...- Todos los invitados produjeron un "Ohh..."- Y cometería un error al casarme contigo, cuando, la persona que de verdad amo es...- Miró al padrino- Fred...

-¡¿Qué?!- El shock que esas palabras causaron en Harry fue indescriptible- ¡¿Y esperaste hasta estar parados aquí para decírmelo?!

-Lo siento si antes no te lo dije pero... No me animaba a decirte que estaba teniendo un amorío con él... Cuando tu me preguntabas me sentía más que avergonzada...

-¿Me engañabas con él?!...- Todos, y cada uno de los Weasley miró con mala expresión a Fred, quien se incomodó sonrojándose- ¿Qué vergüenza puede darte?... Si acabas de tratarme de cuernudo frente a toda esta gente!!... Creo que no te da la cabeza para pensar que esto es algo que teníamos que hablar tu y yo en privado, y ANTES DE ESTAR AQUÍ!...

-No fue mi intención dejarte mal parado...- Dijo como típica chica hueca que no notaba su metida de pata hasta que tenía la cabeza cubierta de barro- Solo quería serte sincera!...

-Pues te acordaste tarde de ser sincera!!

-Lo siento!...- Miró al pelirrojo desesperada- Fred!... Dile algo!...

-Basta!!- Ginny se puso de pie- Deja de humillarlo ya!... Fue suficiente!!

-Tu cállate!!...- Gritó Lisa- Intenté hacer que me caigas bien!... pero fue imposible desde que noté que fue tu culpa...!! TU me obligaste a engañarlo!!- Sentenció señalándola y haciendo un escándalo terrible, donde no lo había.

-¿Yo?... ¡¿qué es lo que yo hice?!

-Tu ocupabas la cabeza de Harry todo el tiempo... Tu y tus estúpidos problemas con tu marido!... Problemas de lo más normales pero tu te hiciste la pobrecita, la víctima... Te hiciste la mosquita muerta!!... Solo para caerle bien a Harry y darle lástima para poder engatusarlo...!!

-Ya basta!!- Dijo Harry- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!!... Y sus problemas no son de tu incumbencia, y haznos el favor de no hablar si no sabes nada!!...

-Pero...

-Deja de meter a la gente para culparla de lo que solo TU hiciste!!

-Pero...

-NADA!!... Ya pueden irse todos... Ya terminó... no hay boda... disculpen!!- Harry caminó por donde la novia había entrado y salió.

Lo primero que hicieron Ron, George y todos los demás Weasleys (salvo Ginny), fue acercarse a Fred y reclamarle la parte de culpa que le tocaba en todo ese desastre.

Ginny, sin embargo, lo vio abandonar la iglesia con pena, y... creyó verlo llorar. Su corazón se embargó en pesar y, lo siguió. Una vez fuera de la escena de la catástrofe, Ginny corría intentando alcanzar los pasos acelerados de su amigo.

-Harry aguarda!...

-Déjame!...- Continuó caminando mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Por favor detente!

-Ginny déjame en paz...!!- Se detuvo de repente dándose vuelta y casi chocando con ella.

-Pero solo...

-Basta!!... ¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo?... Deja de estorbarme!!

-¿Te estorbo?- Harry no era el único con los ojos húmedos ahora.

-Si!... Ahora más que nunca...- Le dijo serio.

-De acuerdo... Me voy... Pero no sin antes hacerte notar cuanto me acabas de herir!

-¡¿Qué no ves que no eres la única en el mundo?!... No eres la única con malditos problemas en la vida!!- Le gritó exasperado por su reacción de "víctima"- Déjame en paz!!...- Ella no logró retener más las lágrimas y lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry sintió como esos ojos lo penetraban y lo herían, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

-Gracias por esa opinión tan relativa de mi!- Volteó y se dirigió de nuevo a la iglesia.

-Ginny no!... MIERDA!!... ¡¿Es que algo más puede pasarme hoy?!- Gritó molesto consigo mismo. Continuó caminando a la deriva o quizás, a su futura soledad.

Llegó a su casa recién por la noche y notó que a Lisa no le había dolido tanto como a él, todo aquello, porque ya había sacado todas sus cosas de la casa dejándola casi vacía.

Hacía años que Harry no se sentía tan mal, destrozado y abatido. Si mal no recordaba había sido... en su séptimo año, cuando se enteró que SU pelirroja salía con otro idiota, que más adelante resultó ser su estúpido esposo. Quedó destruido al saber que no era correspondido por Ginny...

-_Ginny..._- Susurró con tristeza- _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

La conciencia lo mataba. Había sido muy agresivo con ella. Agresivo, duro e irreal. Porque a decir verdad, ella jamás lo había estorbado en la vida... Todo lo contrario, la disfrutaba cada segundo, pero la ira se le había escapado de las manos, y se había descargado con la pobre pecosa. Ella solo trataba de ayudarlo, y él la hirió como el mejor. Se sintió peor aún cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía disculparse y cuanto antes. Aún cuando jamás le resultó difícil reconocer sus errores, sabía que no estaba en condiciones, pero si dejaba pasar el tiempo, sería peor, él la conocía, y muy bien.

-Demonios Harry!- Se retó- ¿Qué haces aún pensando en ella cuando acabas de humillarte frente a todos tus conocidos...? Quedaste como un imbésil ciego y CUERNUDO...!!- Tocaron la puerta- ¡¿Qué no se cansan de molestarme?!- gritó- Sea quién sea, FUERA!!...- Gritó enfadado pero continuaron insistiendo- No voy a abrir y se va a quedar allí toda la noche!!

-Harry...- Fue un susurro entrecortado que denotaba cansancio y agotamiento, pero podía confundirse con un gemido de dolor

-¡¿Ginny?!... Por Dios!... ¿Qué tienes?!- Dijo abriendo preocupado la puerta.

La vio tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. La tomó en brazos con precaución y la adentró en el departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y llevándola hasta el sofá para recostarla suavemente en él. Parecía no reaccionar, él la sacudía pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de su parte.

-Demonios!... Gin...!- Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando lo vio comenzó a llorar. Él la miró enternecido y la abrazó- ¿Estás bien?- No contestó- ¿Por qué lloras?

-No me hagas esto!...- solo logró decir.

-¿Hacer que?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo!... Por favor no me eches!

-Ya Gin... No voy a echarte... solo deja de llorar!... Me hace mal verte así!- Ella se dejó abrazar unos segundos más, pero luego lo separó, cosa que le costó, y se sentó. Él se ubicó a su lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-Y yo...- Le explicó Harry- Lo de hoy... Lo siento de verdad, no quise decir ni una de las palabras que te dije y... siento haberte herido, de verdad... Solo estaba fastidiado y tu fuiste la primer persona que encontré para descargarme...

-No vine a hablar de mi... si no de ti... Me pasé todo el día molesta porque me ofendí por las estupideces que dijiste y no preocupé por tu estado... Y ahora, necesito saber como estás!...

-Oh... te agradezco por preocuparte pero...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Él apartó la vista

-Si, emm... bien... Perfecto!- Dijo con algo de ironía.

-No me trates así...- Le suplicó- Necesito saber que sientes...

-Siento fastidio!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me engañó, porque la quise y ella no, porque todo lo que pensé genial fue una mentira... un fracaso... Porque me dijo cuernudo frente a todos... Cosa que debería haberle devuelto yo también!!... Pero... ¿Sabes que es peor?... No puedo tratarla de infiel, o traidora, o desigual en cuanto a nuestra relación...

-¿Por qué no?!

-Porque yo actué de la misma forma, al fin y al cabo, los dos fuimos traidores, es por eso que no puedo recriminarle nada!... Yo también la engañé pero jamás se enteró... Ella siempre dudó de ti, pero jamás preguntó!...

-Pero no la habías engañado hasta entonces... Aguarda!... ¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿Lo de anoche?

-Claro que lo recuerdo... Todo lo que hablamos y... lo que no... Es por eso que me hice el desentendido... Recordé la charla, la promesa y... como hombre de palabra, actué como si nada... Recuerdo también que tu no querías- Bufó- Recuerdo...- _"Que la pasé de maravilla"_ se dijo-... que jamás me sentí tan inseguro... Infiel y deshonesto...- _"Recuerdo también todos y cada uno de tus gemidos"_.

-Siento haberte hecho sentir así!

-¿Deshonesto e infiel?...- Ella afirmó con la cabeza- No fue lo único que me hiciste sentir...- Suspiró con melancolía ya que no recordaba esa sensación desde... nunca- Pero también recordé que me casaba- Bufó de nuevo- Y que tu no querías que mencionara nada...

-No quería en otras circunstancias... No quería que me lo dijeras antes de irte de luna de miel!

-Como sea!

-Pero, tu estabas borracho!

-Bueno... No te mentía cuando te dije que no del todo...

-De nuevo lo siento!

-Ginny ¿qué quedamos?... Quedamos que no tocaríamos más el tema... En que yo no diría el error que cometí si actuábamos como si nada!

-Es solo que pensé que no lo recordarías...

-¿Cómo crees?... No podría...- _"Fue demasiado grandioso para olvidar"_- No pude de echo... Es solo que fue tan diferente a todo... Fue como una segunda primera vez pero mejor que la primera incluso... Pero lo que me chocó más fuerte fue, que me dijeras que me amabas...- Se quedó pensativo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte... como tu hiciste conmigo- Dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-Si, pero a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito ayuda...

-Todos necesitan ayuda!

-Dios Ginny!, no quiero hablar del tema!!- Se enfadó.

-Es que me siento inútil si no puedo robarte una sonrisa...

-No eres inútil...!

-No hay sonrisa que lo demuestre!

-Es que en estos momentos se me complica sonreír...

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí...

-Y te lo agradezco pero... no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer...- Ella lo miraba comprensiva- O tal vez... Abrázame Ginny...- Le pidió. Ella estiró sus brazos y él, tan carenciado de mimos, se abalanzó suavemente sobre ella, provocando que ambos se recostaran en el sofá.

Él hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y ella acariciaba su melena azabache, lacia y rebelde, pero suave al tacto. Le encantaba tocar su pelo.

-Ella no supo apreciarte... y se dará cuenta tarde!

-¿Y yo que?... Para entonces... ¿Estaré esperándola?

-Eso depende de ti... Depende de si quieres cometer tus mismos errores, o si el amor es más fuerte!

-Supongo que era demasiado para mi final feliz no?

-Solo tienes que aprender a verlo desde otra perspectiva...

-¿Y como hago?

-Es algo que debes descubrir tu... pero yo puedo ayudarte, después de todo, soy experta en desilusiones...- Él sonrió.

-Me alegra que seas tu quien yo necesite como guía...

-Por que... ¿Por que no te mudas unos días a mi casa?...- él se extrañó y se separó un poco para verla a los ojos.

-¿que?

-Es decir, yo estoy más sola que... quien sabe, y tu necesitas a un amigo que te ayude a sobrellevar todo esto... Nos vendría perfecto a ambos...

-Pero...

-No estoy diciendo que vivamos juntos- se quejó- Solo digo que convivamos para ayudarnos... una semana... eso es todo... Te prometo que en una semana estarás curado!

-Pero...

-O puedo venir yo... Si, creo que será mejor...

-Ginny No!... No quiero!!- Ella lo miró raro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tienes razón, necesito un amigo a mi lado pero... tu no eres la indicada...

-Ok...- Su voz se quebró- Ya entendí...- Le dijo realmente dolida e intentando empujarlo para salir de allí cuanto antes.

-No, No entendiste nada!- Dijo imponiendo fuerza e impidiéndole que se fuera- Entiende!... No quiero que pase lo de anoche!

-Jamás mencioné eso!... ¿Crees que voy caminando y le digo a las personas que se muden conmigo para luego acostarme con ellas?...

-Claro que no!...

-Pues háztelo saber, porque por lo que dices, piensas exactamente eso!!...

-Ginny solo quiero decir que...

-Cuando dije "múdate" era por compañía y ayuda mutua, no por tener una intención detrás de todo eso!... Además, solo quería hacer lo correcto y actuar como verdadera amiga, estar en las buenas y en las malas!...- Él sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero... Lo mejor va a ser que no nos veamos muy seguido...

-¡¿qué?!... ¿Dónde quedó la promesa y todo eso de seguir como hasta ahora?... ¿Amigos?

-Si, es verdad!... pero me conozco, y tu también... Perfectamente claro te dejé anoche que tu eres... Eres la única capaz de tentarme a hacer algo, aún cuando yo sepa que no debo o que dañará a ambos!...- Si, de echo, estaba pasando... ¿Y como no? Si la tenía debajo suyo... Haciéndole una propuesta que le encantaba ya que estaría con ella todo el día... pero... _"Esos labios no dejan de provocarme!"_ se quejó- Y yo...- Había detenido la mirada en sus labios, y... cuanto los deseaba- no quisiera... jugar con...- Se acercaba lentamente- no quisiera jugar contigo...- La miró a los ojos por última vez antes de perderse en sus besos. Y... Otra vez se había dejado provocar.

-Bueno... yo no quisiera tentarte...- Volvió a besarlo.

-Mejor... mejor quédate!- Le sonrió

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó con eso de no vernos?

-Prefiero esto...- volvió a besarla-... Quedamos en que éramos de esos amigos que se besaban ¿no?... ¿recuerdas?- Ella sonrió.

-Recuerdo cada una de las charlas que tuvimos...- rió-... Pero, no quiero confundirme, ni confundirte a ti...

-Tus besos no me confunden... Solo los disfruto!... Y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo!- La besó casi siendo ya una adicción.

-¿Me quedo?

-Todo lo que quieras...

-No!... solo una semana... luego... tengo que empezar mi vida de nuevo y... no lo haré en mi casa...

-Hazlo en la mía entonces...- Le sonrió.

-No... en serio... debo tener mi espacio y creo que tu también...

-¿Eso quiere decir que luego de esta semana no nos veremos más?

-Claro que no!... Solo que debo hacer cosas... debo salir de esa casa... alejarme de mi pasado... Pero seguiremos viéndonos todos los meses...

-¿Más seguido?

-No tendremos tiempo... Los dos tenemos trabajos importantes...

-Entonces... Voy a disfrutarte esta semana!- Sonrió y la beso.

-Y yo a ti!... Pero solo como amigos...!- Saboreó su boca nuevamente.

Aquel beso pasó de demostrar deseo a ser necesidad. Él tenía la inmensa necesidad de hacerle notar cuanto la quería y cuanto agradecía y necesitaba su compañía. Y ella tenía la absurda necesidad de sentirse amada por ese chico que siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitó.

Pero sus manos jugaban un papel más activo que sus bocas. Harry, con notable agilidad, logró bajar el cierre de ese hermoso vestido color café. Y, aún cuando el sofá parecía incómodo para sus desesperados movimientos, Harry logró verla en ropa interior sin mayores problemas.

Ginny desajustó su camisa y su corbata (N.A: El Smoking, no lo olviden :P). El beso se rompió unos segundos, los cuales el morocho utilizó para mirarla directo a los ojos. Simplemente no sabía que le sucedía con ella. No era amor, y lo reconocía... Al menos, no el amor serio, si no el que le tenía por ser una excelente amiga. Pero a la vez, la necesitaba tanto, tan cerca, sentir su piel suave rozando la suya. Necesitaba sentir su perfume natural a jazmín. Necesitaba saber que era suya, pero no sabía por que... Quizás por el echo de que aquel niño obsesionado con la hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja prohibida, jamás lo había abandonado, y añoraba sentirse así con alguien, pero ahora, sus deseos eran el doble de morbosos.

Ella, al notar que pensaba mucho y quizás él se arrepentía, lo tomó de la corbata acercándolo a su boca. De nuevo se perdió en esos viciosos labios. Sus manos intentaban desabrochar el cinturón, pero algo los interrumpió.

La puerta sonó, la golpearon con fuerza. A eso, le siguió varios timbrazos desesperados. Alguien verdaderamente ansioso se encontraba del otro lado de la misma. Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados.

-¿Abro?- Le preguntó él- ¿o...?

-¿Y si es urgente?

-Nunca lo es!...- La besó intentando volver a lo suyo. Pero ella lo separó.

-¿Y si es Lisa?

-¿Tu dices?- Su expresión cambió a una llena de esperanzas. Se levantó acomodándose la ropa y emocionado. Se acercaba a la puerta peinándose.

-Hey!... Harry!- Lo llamó. Él volteó a verla- ¿Vas a dejarme aca?

-Son solo uno minutos...

-Pero... Si es ella, ¿Yo que hago?

-Oh!... Si!.. Aguarda!- Se metió en su cuarto, tomó algo de su cajón y luego volvió a donde se encontraba Ginny- Ten!, póntela!...- Le acercó la capa.

-Yo no me refería a eso... ¿Te vas así sin más?... ¿Ahora me cambias?

-Ginny por favor!...- Volvieron a tocar la puerta, seguido del timbre. Ella tristemente se puso la capa y él abrió la puerta- Hola!... Fred- dijo decepcionado.

-Harry- Entró en la casa- Tengo que hablarte...!

-Ahora no...

-De verdad, necesito aclarar esto ahora!...No fue mi intención!, yo solo me dejé llevar por la situación y luego ella siempre me buscaba yo... Pasó a ser una necesidad, entiéndeme!...- ¿Y como no iba a entenderlo?... A él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con su hermana... _"Ginny"_ pensó y recordó que lo esperaba.

-Oye...!

-Pero no la amo!...- Confesó Fred- Todos piensan que soy un traidor, incluso yo... y es así pero yo solo... Lo siento... De verdad, no la amo... Tu bien sabes que no podría amar a otra que no fuera...

-Si, lo sé!... Por eso te digo que tu no tuviste la culpa!... Lisa se equivocó y, lo único que sé es que no podría perdonarla... Menos al meterse contigo... sabiendo que eres mi amigo!- Miró ansioso al sofá donde sabía que Ginny lo esperaba. _"Mi vida de soltero es mejor"_ pensó _"Ginny me ama y yo... Dios!! la deseo tanto!!... __Fred vete!!"_- Fred... quiero estar solo, de verdad no estoy enojado!...

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-De acuerdo... Adiós entonces... ¡Cuídate Ginny!- Gritó mirando hacia el interior del cuarto. Harry miró a ver si se había descubierto pero, no. Fred le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Pero que?- Fred se fue sin más.

Cerró la puerta y volteó a ver el sofá y pretendiendo continuar donde habían abandonado la diversión, segundos antes. Se sentó en el sofá tanteando inseguro de si estaba allí o no.

-¿Ginny?- Luego observó mejor y notó que el hermoso vestido color café no se hallaba donde él lo había dejado- ¡¿Ginny?!- La llamó levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al cuarto. La vio arreglándose el pelo. Se dio vuelta y miró a Harry con tristeza.

-Toma!...- Le devolvió la capa- No la necesito más...

-¿Pero que...?

-Me voy...

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos de ti... a donde sea!

-¿Pero, por que?

-Porque no puedo continuar así!

-¿Así...? ¿Así como?... Estábamos tan bien que...

-"estábamos"- recalcó- Pero me di cuenta que no puedo ayudarte en lo que tu me necesitas...

-¿Qué crees que necesito?

-Alguien que te ayude olvidar y te de tu cuota de sexo diario...! Yo no puedo!... Lo siento...

-¡¡Ginny!... ¿Qué dices?!

-Fue estúpido pensar que quizás me apreciabas y te acostabas conmigo, al menos, para demostrarme algo de cariño... Pero cuando te vi con esa ilusión de ver a Lisa de nuevo... Me heriste!!...

-Pero no era ella, tu lo viste!!

-¿Y si lo era?!... Tu te reconciliabas, la besabas, le hacías el amor en otra pieza, y ¿yo que?... Esperaba sentada hasta el día siguiente a ver que pasaba?... NO!

-Ginny no hagas de esto un drama!... De ser ella, la hubiera echado!!... Me engañó y no podría perdonarla!...

-Claro que podrías!!... Podrías si la amas como dices y más aún sabiendo que tu la engañaste de igual forma y eso pesa en tu conciencia!!

-Pero ella me engaña hace meses!!...

-No tiene nada que ver... Tu la amas!

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?!...

-Porque te vi!!... Te vi con ese brillo en los ojos... esa esperanza!!... Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí...!!- Tomó su cartera y caminó hacia la sala. Pero él la siguió y tomó su brazo para que se volteara.

-¿Y si...? ¿Si ese brillo en los ojos lo tenía por ti?...

-¿qué?

-¿y si me brillaban por besarte y que me correspondieras?... ¿Y si esa esperanza estaba en mi por que compartiría una semana a tu lado?... ¿Qué, si tu fuiste la causante de ello?- La miraba con dulzura. La había dejado sin palabras. Él la inquiría con la mirada.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de ello?... Porque...

-Solo me abro a todas las posibilidades!...

-Ese brillo estuvo en ti cuando mencioné a Lisa, no antes!

-Quizás si estuvo pero tu no te percataste de ello... quizás solo pensabas en otra cosa!!- Ella se sonrojó levemente. Unos segundos, los invadió el silencio- Oye!...- Tomó sus manos acariciándolas- Por favor... No te vayas!...- Le suplicó- No me dejes solo!... No así!

-De quedarme, me dañarías!

-Jamás podría hacerlo!... ni aún inconscientemente!... Por favor!, solo una semana... Hasta el próximo domingo!

-Me haces mal...- Dijo apartando la mirada- Me duele!...

-Pero...- Se calmó- A lo mejor no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de punto de vista... Pero... Debo decirte que... Necesito de tu compañía y de verdad me harías un bien quedándote!... Y si te daña eso, no tiene por que haber besos o roces... ni tienes por que hablar, solo hazme compañía con tu presencia, y si aún así te daña... házmelo saber!... Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no herirte!... Pero por lo que más quieras, no te vayas!... De irte ahora, todo quedará inconcluso y ya no será como antes...- Se miraban directo a los ojos- Solo una semana- repitió.

-¿De que serviría?

-Mencionaste mi cura!... Y tengo fe en que me curarás!

-Pero si...- él posó su mano en los suaves labios de la pelirroja

-Shh!... Por favor, confía en mi... no pasará nada que no desees y... solo quédate ¿si?... Te necesito más que nunca!

-De acuerdo...- él le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias!... Te adoro como a nadie!

-Harry... Tengo, sed...

-¿Quieres un té?

-Gracias...- Harry tomó su mano y la dirigió a la cocina.

Ambos estaban nuevamente sentados en el sofá, casi pegados, tomando su té y... en silencio pero viéndose con ternura.

-Oye Gin!...-Habló por fin al sentir que ella reposaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Si...?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin desubicarme?

-Claro...

-¿Decías la verdad anoche?... ¿cuándo me dijiste que me amabas?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque ayer pareció imposible, pero hoy...

-¿Por qué imposible?

-Siempre me contaste cuanto amabas a Mathew y... luego de un mes de tu divorcio ¿me amas a mi?...

-¿Dudas?- Preguntó separándose un poco para verlo y algo molesta.

-Solo intento entender como sucedió...

-Bueno... deja de intentarlo porque jamás lo entenderás...

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque jamás te pasó ni te pasará... Él no solo me engañó físicamente... si no que me mintió también... Mintió amarme cuando en realidad solo quería mi cuerpo y alardear con sus babosos amigos!

-Lisa también lo hizo y te entiendo...!

-No, no lo haces... porque... ¿Acaso ella te obligó a que te acostaras con ella?... ¿Acaso se adueñaba de ti y te prohibía hacer todo aquello que a ti te gustaba... sin una maldita excusa?... Y, aún cuando actuaba así, ¿Tu la obedecías y, sin importarle, te pegaba?- Él reflexionó. Tenía razón. Sus problemas no eran ni la mitad de lo que fueron los de Ginny- Pero no fue lo peor el maltrato... después de todo, terminé acostumbrándome a pagar por desobedecerle... Lo peor fue saber que tu lo amaste creyendo que él hacía lo mismo contigo... pero despertar de un día para el otro, con un balde de agua fría... ESO fue lo peor!... Más aún cuando dejaste millones de las cosas que adoras por él... más cuando dejé mi esperanza contigo...

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que...- suspiró- Esas vacaciones, cuando había terminado mi quinto año, ya me había decidido, había juntado valor para decirte todo, total, luego de ese año, supuse que no te vería más... y era el momento... A decir verdad, no tenía una amistad genial contigo y, nada se arruinaría... no tenía nada que perder... Pero luego, vino él... Mathew se presentó como un boleto de salida a la decepción de tu futuro rechazo...

-Pero no te hubiera rechazado...

-Pero eso no lo sabía!... y temía que sucediera!... preferí tomar el camino fácil e intentar olvidarte, que seguirte como perro faldero hasta poder decirte cuanto te amaba... Bueno... cuando pasó todo este problema, durante el cual creí tener mis sentimientos más que claros contigo (amistad), supe que era mucho más... Porque no solo fuiste tu quien me sacó de un infierno... Si no que estuviste siempre... y de pronto sentí que esa adoración que de niña siempre te tuve, nunca me había dejado, solo estaba algo empolvada y descuidada... pero siempre allí!... Y hace poco noté... que no solo te amo como cuando era chica, si no que ahora, algo más madura, amo también a la persona que es lo más opuesto a Mathew que conozco... que es un sol!... que... es tan... HARRY!- él sonrió- No encuentro palabras para representar esa adoración y ese loco amor que sigo teniendo por ti!!...- Continuaron mirándose pero sin hablar. Unos minutos así.

-Es muy injusto Ginny... para ambos!... ¿Por qué ahora y no meses atrás... o años?

-Si es justo!... en realidad, todo siempre fue justo, para nosotros y para todos... hubo tantas oportunidades para expresar sentimientos que... al desperdiciarlas todas sin notarlo, uno piensa en la injusticia... Nosotros lo hacemos injusto... nosotros y nuestras decisiones... según los caminos que cada uno toma!... Y, aún cuando ya nos parece injusto puede cambiarse...!

-¿Cómo podemos cambiarlo nosotros?

-Nosotros ya no podemos... Cada uno ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició... Tu por tímido, y yo por estúpida... ninguno se atrevió a nada... ahora, esa oportunidad se fue... Ya conoces el dicho!... _"Cuando venga el tren, no lo dejes pasar, por que solo lo hará una vez"_... Y el nuestro pasó hace años y jamás volvió...

-Fuimos unos tontos!...

-A lo mejor no!... Las cosas pasan por una razón, si hubiéramos salido, probablemente nos habríamos peleado y no hablaríamos más...

-Si ahora no me canso de ti... ¿qué te hace pensar que me hubiera cansado años atrás?

-Tu no me conoces en una relación... no conoces como reacciono, y lo más probable es que, mucho de mis hábitos te molesten con el tiempo... Además, antes tenía cuatro años menos... la gente crece y con eso, madura!

-Igual fui un tonto!...

-Al ocultar ciertas cosas, como nuestros sentimientos, logramos grandes cosas ¿no crees?... Entonces, ¿por qué retarse...? Además... ¿Para qué?... ya no hay nada por hacer al respecto... Yo agradezco tenerte como amigo!... Y lo debo a ser una estúpida!

-Entonces... ¿Tu prefieres mi amistad antes que mi amor?

-Da igual ¿no?... aún cuando no fuera así, no podría hacer nada al respecto... Si no te gusto, no puedo obligarte...

-No seas tonta!... Sabes que me encantas!- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-No me refiero a ese cariño!- Él apartó su mano y llevó su mirada al vacío- No te sientas mal... Estas cosas pasan!

-No es eso... es que...- la miró- me encantaría intentarlo contigo pero... Tengo una terrible crisis emocional y... voy a resumirlo... Te necesito conmigo, sabes cuanto te amo (aún cuando solo sea como amiga), me encantas y todo eso... pero... tengo miedo!

-¿De que?... ¿Qué clase de miedo es?

-Es que... ¿Qué pasaría si tu me amaras y yo solo quiera tenerte por capricho y no por amor... tenerte para que nadie más lo haga!?... Te dolería, te haría mal!... y es lo que menos deseo en la vida!... No me perdonaría jamás si llegara a convertirme en... lo que Mathew se convirtió... Me volvería posesivo, controlador!... caprichoso!

-Tu jamás serías ni algo asemejado a él!...

-Tu tampoco me conoces en una relación... Tu conoces a Harry "tu amigo" no a Harry "tu novio" o lo que sea!...

-No voy a discutir esto Harry... de hacerlo, significaría que tengo o quiero convencerte... No voy a hacerlo!- sentenció y se calló. Ambos apartaron la vista y guardaron silencio varios minutos más.

-Ginny... ¿recuerdas...?- comenzó Harry nuevamente, con la vista perdida aún. Ginny volteó a mirarlo otra vez- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije, en broma, que podríamos intentar ser amantes?

-Si... Yo te dije que...

-... otro día sería...- La miró él también ahora- Ese día... ¿Podría ser hoy?

-¿qué?

-De verdad quiero intentarlo contigo... pero de una manera más libre!

-Ninguno tiene compromisos, ¿de que libertad hablas? ¿qué amantes seremos así?

-No me refiero a ese tipo de amantes!... Me refiero a esas personas que quieren intentarlo pero sin que se sepa, sin ser oficial y sin gran seriedad!

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo día por medio?

-Ginny!!

-Es que, por como acabas de decirlo, pareciera que quieres todo de mi pero sin compromisos por si Lisa regresa o por si encuentras alguien mejor... No soy así!

-No quise que sonara así!... Lo que quiero decir es que hay cosas que no conoces de mi... por ejemplo, sin en una relación me siento presionado o temo... suelo huir... Es por eso que no me gustaría que un día me suceda y te deje desorientada o peor, con el corazón roto... ni quisiera nuca sentirme así... no contigo!... Pero, de ser amantes ninguno deberá huir, ya que no habría vínculo de por medio...

-Entonces... ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?

-A ti... Quiero tenerte cerca... quererte pero a mi manera y no estar obligado a amarte como tu me amas... porque si no me presionaría para ello y... no sería feliz, ni tu...- Ella pensaba en las posibilidades- Hazme el favor y probemos!... Si no, luego de esta semana, jamás me perdonaré haber perdido otro tren más...

-No estoy segura de esto... Me ilusionaría contigo!

-Piénsalo como una forma de entender las actitudes que tendríamos como pareja, pero sin serlo... sin obligaciones!

-Tu... ¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres?... ¿Estas seguro que quieres intentarlo, conmigo?

-Por supuesto... Creo que ambos nos merecemos una oportunidad... Probemos, esta semana... seremos amantes- él sonrió y ella lo imitó.

-Suena bien ¿eh?

-Claro que si... tu y yo rompiendo barreras invisibles!

-¿Qué habrá de diferente en todo esto de ser amantes o amigos?... ¿Te acostarás conmigo sin preguntarme o...?

-No seas tonta!...- Ella rió- No habrá diferencia... solo...- Se le acercó.

-¿Solo que?...- Miraba sus ojos y después pasaba a sus labios. Sentía su respiración cerca. Sentía cuan rápido latía el corazón del morocho, lo que le provocó cierta ternura. Seguía acercándose, y cuando acortó el último tramo, Ginny comenzó a reír y giró la cabeza haciendo que él besara su mejilla. Él algo ofuscado, se separó solo lo necesario para verla reír.

-¿Qué crees que haces?... Estás arruinando el ambiente...

-Es solo que- Risa- tu corazón late muy rápido...-Risa- Estas...-Risa- Muy... Nervioso!...-Risa. Él puso sus ojos en blanco.

-No estoy nervioso...- Ella apoyó su mano en su pecho, del lado izquierdo, y se le acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello sensualmente, lo cual shockeó a Harry. Unos segundos después se separó y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-¿Lo ves?...

-¡No estoy nervioso!- se quejó-. Ella tomó su brazo poniendo la mano del morocho entre ellos dos.

-Mira!!- río- Tu mano tiembla.

-No es verdad!!

-Mírala!!

-Ok!- Le arrebató su mano- Tiembla!... Ok, Estoy nervioso!... Es que tu usas magia muy avanzada en mi!...

-Creí que eras un excelente auror!...- lo provocó

-Si pero no puedo contigo!... Menos mal que te tengo como aliada!- sonrió y volvió a acercarse esperando poder besarla ahora. Pero ella pareció no enterarse.

-Es muy tierno!

-¿Qué?

-Verte nervioso!

-¿Por qué?

-Pareces un niño!

-Entonces te meterás en problemas...

-¿Por qué?

-Eres amante de un niño...

-Me gustan los problemas- Sonrió seductoramente, lo que cautivó a Harry.

-Y... Como amante tuyo... ¿puedo besarte?

-Mmm... si...- Le sonrió y fue besada.

-Y... ¿Acariciarte?- Preguntó entre besos.

-Mmm... Tal vez... solo un poco- sonrió también entre besos. Las manos de Harry la acariciaban como explorándola por primera vez, e incluso, con el mismo deseo, que la noche anterior- Y ningún otro privilegio... no más!- continuó besándolo.

-No pensaba seguir...- La miró inocente- No por ahora- sonrió travieso y volvió a besarla.

Harry había preparado un cuarto aparte para Ginny. Ella al despertar recordó que debía asistir al trabajo. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, un jean gastado y una remera blanca normal. Se peinó y salió del cuarto apurada camino a la cocina. Puso agua a calentar y...

-Harry!!- Lo llamó. Él siempre se levantaba relativamente temprano y ¿no había tenido la decencia de despertarla?...

-¿Qué?- Entró en la cocina.

-Me tengo que ir... ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-¿Ir a donde?

-A trabajar!

-Pero si estás enferma!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira, si vamos a convivir una semana tiene que ser tiempo completo... Por eso me tomé la molestia de avisar a San Mungo que habías sido mordida por una planta carnívora y debías guardar reposo una semana... me inventé una gran historia!...

-¡Que hiciste ¿qué?!- Él la miró sin comprender- No puedo no asistir una semana!

-Tampoco podemos perder nuestro tiempo juntos así!... Un trato es un trato...!

-Eso no estaba en el trato!... El acuerdo era "una leve vista a lo que SERÍA"... De salir, yo seguiría con mi trabajo!.. Debo trabajar!

-Pero como sabré como eres en una relación si...

-Harry es mi responsabilidad!...

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo!!- Dijo como nene caprichoso pateando el suelo. Pero pronto cambió el semblante al caer en la cuenta de algo. Al igual que Dobbie, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la heladera.

-Harry!!- Gritó asustada por su reacción- Dios!!... ¿Qué haces?!- Lo tomó del brazo e intentó separarlo.

-¿Lo ves?!- Le decía sin dejar de golpearse- Te lo dije!...- Ella lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo separó. Lo sacudió para que la mirara.

-¿De que hablas?

-Soy un fracaso, esto es un fracaso también... Como todo lo que hago!!- sollozaba.

-¿A que te refieres?!... No eres un fracasado!!

-Te lo dije!... Me vuelvo posesivo!... ¿No lo ves?... Te estoy obligando a quedarte... tomé la decisión sin consultártelo!... Aléjate Ginny!... Terminaré como él!!- Ella río y él la miró con recelo.

-Deja el drama!... Tu no eres como él!... Eso no es ser posesivo!

-Ah No?!... ¿Y que es entonces?

-Son celos- sonrió- Es envidia!... Es deseo de que me quede contigo y sea solo para ti...- Le sonrió provocativamente y acercándose seductoramente a él.

-Eso, en mi mundo, es posesión...- _"O amor...-pensó él- no!... no podría!, solo pasó una noche aquí y ni siquiera durmió conmigo...PEOR!... es más probable entonces... Pero, solo con un día?... Hay Ginny- suspiró para sus adentros- un solo día y ya das vuelta mi mundo"_.

-O simplemente me necesitas...- Él le robó un beso y le sonrió.

-Sabes que siempre te necesité!...

-Me encanta saberlo...- Ella lo abrazó besándolo con pasión.

Todo eso era muy extraño. Ambos lo llamaban amorío. Pero Harry sabía que lo que Ginny consiguió en unas horas, nadie lo conseguiría ni en veinte días. Es decir, recién rechazado por su prometida, comenzó una aventura con ella. Cuando lo pensaba no podía creerlo pero, al vivirlo, le encantaba la idea de que, aunque sea por una semana, todo eso sea real.

Cualquiera que los escuchara hablarse, cualquiera que los viera besarse, y acariciarse como, comenzaron hacer desde la despedida de Harry, e incluso ahora hacían, los confundirían con una pareja recién casada y más que solo enamorados.

-A lo mejor...- continuó ella luego de un prolongado beso- no es tan mala idea... después de todo, solo es una semana- Le sonrió y el la imitó realmente feliz de escuchar eso.

-Pero no quiero obligarte a...

-No lo haces... de estar en el trabajo, no dejaría de pensar en ti y lo haría mal... después de todo... si estoy enferma, y es tu culpa...

-Pues no eres la única...- Le respondió entiendo a que se refería y sintiéndolo él también.

-Te quiero Harry...- Él le sonrió con ternura. Harry la abrazó susurrándole "_yo más..."_.

Ella se separó para besarlo nuevamente. Que si por ella fuera, se pasaría todo el día así, perdida en esos dulces labios sonrosados.

Es que... ¿Acaso con diez años de amistad, una noche de pasión y... una semana de romance, podría él enamorarse perdidamente de la pelirroja? ¿Enamorarse como lo hizo una vez, de adolescente... y necesitarla tanto al punto de no respirar sin ella?... Bueno, eso debía verse, pero de verdad la quería y la disfrutaba a cada segundo más.

Estaban más que pegados, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él por su cintura. Ese beso demostraba más que solo amistad, más que lo que ellos llamaban "amorío", representaba mucho más que una burda aventura. Pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ello. Él, simplemente por que no lo creía posible. Y ella, por que sabía que de tomarlo en cuenta se estaría confundiendo e ilusionando, y bien sabía que su corazón no aguataría otra desilusión como la que tendría si, llegado el séptimo día recibiría cuando él la despida con un apretón de manos. Simplemente no tenía el poder de tolerarlo una vez más.

-Bueno y... ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Le preguntó tras romper el beso pero no el abrazo.

-Cualquier cosa que involucre tenerte cerca- Le sonrió el morocho.

-Lo que quieras...

-¿Quieres ir a recostarnos...?

-Hey!...

-...a la terraza!... Como aquel día!... ¿Ginny por que piensas mal de mi siempre?

-Lo siento es que estoy acostumbrada a...- calló

-A Mathew!- bufó molesto- ¿Acaso era lo único que hacían?

-Bueno, de ser por él, hubiera sido así, pero... no!

-Cada día lo odio más!- enrojeció de ira.

-Vamos!, no es para tanto!!

-Para ti!...- Se separó aún molesto y caminó unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

-¿Ya te enojaste?

-Es que no paras de mencionarlo...

-Tienes razón...- agachó la cabeza- pero... no es apropósito... además no te menciono cosas buenas... son todas las cosas que odio de él... y ya sé, no tendría que...- él se acercó nuevamente y la beso callándola.

-En realidad...- comenzó él- Si hablas de él para denigrarlo... te acompaño- le sonrió- tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir de ese desgraciado...

-No usemos nuestro escaso tiempo juntos en algo que no vale la pena, y está solucionado...- Lo besó fugazmente- Con respecto a tu propuesta, debo decirte que... es de día, si tenías en mente ver estrellas, y... hace frío y llueve... no quiero arruinar tus planes pero... creo que no va a poder ser!

-¿tu dices?...- sonrió- No lo había notado!... Hagamos algo que involucre hablar... Me encanta hablar contigo!

-Y a mi!... En ese caso, tengo una idea!...- Se separó de él. Tomó su varita e hizo aparecer dos baldes de pintura, uno más grande junto con un par de rodillos y brochas, y unos palos algo largos- Pintaremos el techo de tu sala de negro, y con blanco, las constelaciones!...- sonrió divertida.

-¿qué?

-Así tendrás tus estrellas aún cuando este nublado, para acordarte de mi!... y si no te gusta... bueno, usas tu varita!

-NO!... La idea me encantó, pero, ¿Para que la pintura?- Le mostró su varita- Así es más fácil...

-No no... lo divertido es pintarlo... con magia solo daremos unos toques, ya verás!

-Bien!, enséñame!- Ella tomó su mano y lo dirigió a la sala- Bueno, lo primero es, cubrir los mueble, o sacarlos... Ese es un trabajo molesto así que...- Tomó su varita y los hizo desaparecer- Antes de que preguntes, están en tu cuarto...

-Confío en ti!- sonrió divertido- La sala parecía inmensa sin los enormes muebles que antes la ocupaban.

-Bien... luego, cubrimos el piso entero con algo... tienes lindas baldosas, no podemos arruinarlas- Otro giró con su varita y el piso quedó cubierto con una capa de plástico- Bien!... Ahora...- Se acercó al ventanal y abrió la ventana corrediza- Algo de corriente...- corría una brisa agradable y se escuchaba perfectamente el ruido de la lluvia, que ya se convertía en diluvio y le daba un toque romántico a todo eso- Bueno, con este tiempo tardará en secarse así que eso lo haremos más tarde con magia...- él sonrió- Bueno... ya podemos empezar!

-¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

-Es que me encanta pintar y darle un toque personal, no crees?... Además, te imagino, luego de venir del trabajo, agotado y fastidiado... Abres el sofá cama y miras las estrellas tan solo un minuto... y tu fastidio quedó suspendido... solo te resta abrir la ventana y que desaparezca de tu espacio personal...- Le sonrió.

-Eres una loca...

-Si, pero ¿Quién dijo que es malo?

-A mi me encanta!... Sobretodo esa idea de alejar cualquier mal...

-Lo ves?... Ahora empecemos!- Lo apuntó con la varita y le cambió la ropa por algo gastado sacado de, quien sabe donde, y repitió el proceso consigo misma.

-Hasta en esa cosa estas sexy!...- Se acercó a besarla.

-Bueno, a ti no te queda nada mal!...

-¿Empezamos?...

-Claro!...

-Espera... ¿Sabes que sería genial?

-¿qué?

-Pintar también las paredes...

-¿Quieres rodearte de estrellas...?

-Es que yo también me imagino volviendo de trabajar... y... sentándome en el sofá... Pero las paredes blancas contrastarían y quitaría lo mágico del lugar... ¿no crees?- Ella lo miró orgullosa.

-Ya eres de los míos- Le sonrió- Bien!... comencemos!

Armaron todas las cosas, desparramándose por ahí. Ginny había hecho aparecer una escalera para Harry y así este pueda pintar las paredes, mientras ella, con el rodillo ensartado a un palo de escoba, pintaba el techo. Llevaban media hora sin hablar de nada e específico pero riendo y contándose anécdotas divertidas.

-Bueno... ahora, entrando en la seriedad...- Dijo Harry cargando el rodillo con pintura negra- Cuéntame algo... ¿Cómo conociste a Mathew?

-Mmm... No recuerdo bien- dijo rascándose la nariz con el la mano ocupada por el rodillo- Creo que fue... Ah!... si... En realidad yo siempre lo había visto algo atractivo, pero...

-No como yo...- sonrió enorgullecido.

-Exacto!... Vivía con su familia cerca de mi casa, y cuando yo salía, para lo que fuera, creo que me espiaba...

-¿No te pareció raro?...

-¿Raro?

-Claro!... ¿No te asustaba saber que era un maniático obsesionado contigo desde el inicio?

-No sabía que era así!... Me parecía lindo, es decir... Desde el punto de vista femenino, era un chico tímido que no se animaba a decir lo que le pasaba conmigo y ante ese impedimento, me espiaba!... Era reconfortante saber que alguien allá fuera se interesaba por ti... Que alguien te deseaba a su lado...

-¿Y yo que?

-Yo no sabía lo que tu sentías por mi!... tu nunca me lo dijiste...

-Ni tu!

-Lo sé...- Ambos no se miraban ya que estaban pintando mientras la charla seguía su curso

-Son algo monótonas nuestras charlas ¿no?

-Si... Pero me agradan

-Y a mi... Vamos, continua tu relato!

-Bueno... Creo que un día me quedé sola en casa... si, estaba sola... Y él simplemente tocó la puerta...

-Aguarda ahí!!...- Se dio vuelta para verla y quedó con la boca abierta al verla en esa posición, no era ninguna rara, pero se estiraba intentando llegar a una esquina y... su figura se podía ver más definida. Cuan esculpidos estaban sus glúteos, lo chato de su abdominal y... todo que a Harry le fascinaba...

-¿Harry?

-Eh!... Sii...- Sacudió su cabeza saliendo del shock- ¿que...? Oh! Si... ¿Dejaste entrar a un desconocido a tu casa estando sola?!

-No era desconocido!... Sabía quien era!

-Pero no sabías como era su actitud... Podría haberte...

-Vamos, no soy idiota!...

-No, pero no eres, o eras, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ubicarlo si era necesario!...

-Da igual ¿no?... No pasó nada... Además, déjame decirte que jamás fui demasiado linda como para que algo me pasara...

-Por favor!!... El tipo te espiaba... Era un baboso con dos años más que tu... Y, al igual que ahora, era enorme... Déjame decirte que si te espiaba y te estuvo atrás... Y, como tu me dijiste, se casó contigo por tu cuerpo es porque ALGO te vio... Y no fue exactamente tu personalidad!

-¿Por qué me estás retando por algo que ya sucedió?

-Porque fuiste una inconsciente!

-Bueno... Tenía quince años y me parecía lindo... que querías?... SON LAS HORMONAS!

-No busques excusas para...

-¿Me dejarás continuar o vas a seguir peleándome sin sentido?

-Mmm... preferiría seguir peleando pero quiero saber que hizo el muy desgraciado!

-Bueno... entonces cállate y escucha!... Y pinta!, si no, no terminaremos más!...

-Si, Señora!!...

-Cuando le abrí, el se presentó como mi vecino... Me preguntó si estaba sola...- Harry volteó a verla desesperado temiendo que...

-Quiero creer que le dijiste...

-Que no!... Por supuesto, no era idiota ni mucho menos!- él respiró tranquilo y siguió pintando- Pero luego me dijo que no se refería a eso... Me preguntó si tenía algún compromiso con alguien... Y, bueno, me invitó a salir por ahí... _"Yo pensé, es un lindo chico, agradable y amable, mis padres no están, voy y vuelvo en diez o quince minutos"_... Así que, acepté...

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Y por que no?... Necesitaba olvidar, estaba desesperada por dejar de llorar por las noches... Él fue mi boleto de salida a todo eso...

-O sea que lo usaste!

-En un principio, si... Pero, él me usó cuatro años ¿no?... Creo que me ganó... En fin... Luego comenzamos a salir más que nada como amigos... Me había encariñado tanto con él... pero luego tu viniste a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros y arruinaste todo mi plan!...

-Si... Me encanta eso!!- sonrió

-Estaba logrando enamorarme de él...

-Pero para esas alturas ya eras su novia?

-No... aún no... en realidad... cuando volví para navidad... Me vino a visitar y ahí me pidió... No me quedó otra...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tenía que olvidarte!...

-Ohhh... cierto!... Se te complicó!

-Si, pero luego te fuiste con el viento... o eso creí...

-Te entiendo... a mi me pasó lo mismo... pero a la fuerza... Cuando me enteré que tenías novio... fue como despertar con un balde de agua fría y tener que amoldarse a la realidad... y no a los simples sueños!- Ella se detuvo a mirarlo. Él hizo lo mismo. Por unos segundos, todo se detuvo para ellos.

-Estás haciendo mal eso!...- Le dijo dulcemente y señalando la pared media pintada.

-¿qué?- salió del trance... o mejor dicho, lo sacaron de él. Ella dejó su palo y caminó hacia la escalera en la que él se encontraba dos escalones arriba. Ella se subió también, tres escalones quedando a la misma altura que él. Lo besó fugazmente y le sacó el rodillo.

-Debes hacerlo paralelamente!...- Lo ejemplificó con sus movimientos.

Él la abrazó por la cintura ya que le daba la espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de la chica para observar como lo hacía. Olió su perfume floral y no pudo resistirse. Besó su cuello con anhelo.

-Harry!- se quejó

-¿Mmm?

-Presta atención!...

-¿Cómo quieres?... tu me provocaste!

-¿Quieres terminar esto hoy?...

-Si...- Con una de sus manos tomó su varita y pintó todo de negro- Ahí esta!- Continuó besándola.

-Haaaarryy!...- Se quejó de nuevo- Estaba en eso!

-Pero yo estoy en esto...!- Ella resopló.

-¿Y las estrellas?...

-¿Qué más da!?... Otro día...- Él la abrazó levantándola levemente y bajando a ambos de la escalera.

Una vez en el suelo, ella se giró para mirarlo. Le sonrió contenta y él la besó como tanto le gustaba.

-¿Puedo...?- Le preguntó el morocho.

-Inténtalo!... Pero atente a cualquier consecuencia...

-Eso no sería problema...- Volvió a besarla.

-Aguarda- Lo separó.

-¿qué... que?

-emm...- Miró alrededor y rió.

-¿Qué pasa, por que ríes?

-Es que... no hay lugar!- El miró y ella tenía razón, no había ningún mueble, y le sería imposible entrar al cuarto ya que estaba usándose como depósito.

-¿Qué más da?- Volvió a besarla.

-Espera!- Volvió a separarlo- Ven!- Tomó su mano y lo adentró al cuarto que Ginny estaba usando para hospedarse- Pero la cama es para uno...

-De eso se trata- sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besarla al mismo tiempo que la recostaba en el suave colchón y la acariciaba tiernamente.

Ginny había dormido se había dormido en sus brazos tras una hermosa demostración de amor. Harry la observaba dormir con ternura y acariciaba su hermoso pelo. Cuanto la quería.

-Ginny...- suspiró- Lo lograste!- murmuraba- Tan solo un día, y estoy curado... ¿Cómo lo haces?...- suspiró nuevamente- ¿Cómo haces que me enamore de ti, una y otra y otra vez?...- _"A lo mejor, jamás dejé de amarte...- pensó- Aguarda!!... ¿Estoy enamorado?... No Ginny, no me hagas esto de nuevo... no, no es amor... ¿Pero, entonces que es?... No puede ser amor... ella luego se irá, y tu de nuevo estarás con el corazón roto!... Ya te lo dejó bien en claro...- bufó internamente- **"solo una semana... luego... tengo que empezar mi vida de nuevo"**... Solo sigue como hasta ahora... tu la quieres ella lo sabe!... No tendrá excusa para decirme que "me acuestas con ella por que me atrae"... De verdad la quiero y... esta bien, puedo llegar a amarla pero... no se tiene que enterar... no puede enterarse... de hacerlo, arruinaría sus planes de volver a empezar... ella tiene que superarlo todo!"._

Bueno... hasta acá!... No se quejen por que el cap, es más que solo largo y... bueno... es así porque estuve una semana afuera y ahora voy a estar dos más así que no creo que pueda subir hasta entonces... por eso, disfrútenlo!!... ¿No fue algo tierno?... Espero que me haya salido así, que es como esperaba...

**Va dedicadísimo a **Paloma anatripotter cecileon fede black andie Artilud **y... todos aquellos que sigan mi historia y...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!**

**DEJENME MÁS, SEAN BUENOS O MALOS!!**

**BYE! Y FELICES VACACIONES!!**

_DiablaLoK_


	17. Siempre tu

_**Capítulo 15: Siempre Tu...**_

14 de septiembre

Amanecía en la madriguera. Molly Weasley, como era habitual, preparaba el desayuno para su único hijo que aún compartía vivienda con ellos, Fred, y su marido. Sin embargo, el menor, aún dormía y solía hacerlo hasta tarde ya que todas las noches salía. Esta situación molestaba a Molly en gran medida, pero se abstenía a cualquier tipo de comentario por miedo a que él también decidiera ir a vivir solo. A pesar de esto, no podía evitar enojarse de vez en cuando, pero la razón por la cual lo estaba ahora, era por la forma en que había reaccionado para con Harry y su novia.

Eran as doce cuando Fred despertó. Sin realizar mayor actividad, bajó las escaleras disponiéndose a ingerir el desayuno que caracterizaba sus mañanas.

-Despertaste!- Se quejó Molly

-Ma no empieces!

-Te llego esto!- Extendió la mano entregando una carta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Primero el desayuno ma!- Dijo dejando de lado la carta.

Desayunó en exceso. Debía acumular energía para trabajar en la tienda. En realidad, debería haber comenzado a las diez pero ¿para que?, George se encargaría de eso... Miró la carta con desconfianza, creyendo que, a lo mejor, era por parte de su gemelo quien le decía que era un irresponsable e inmaduro, y que su falta de integridad era excesiva. Pero al ver al remitente, la abrió emocionado destrozando el sobre. Comenzó a leer atentamente.

"_**Querido Fred:**_

_**¿Cómo te encuentras?... Hace tiempo que no hablamos ni nada, la verdad, me siento algo desorientada, no sé de ti y, extraño tus cartas... Espero que no me hayas olvidado... Por favor recuérdame cariño, ¿Por qué cortamos toda comunicación? ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme?... Como sea, necesitaría urgente hablar contigo hoy, antes de irme del continente... Si, por fin conseguí una casa para mi, aún no la compré pero iré para allá cuanto antes... Mi vuelo sale a las cuatro y, antes de irme, me gustaría hablar contigo, es muy, muy importante... Te espero a las 12:30 en las tres escobas. **_

_**Por favor, es importante... No lo dejes pasar ¿si?...**_

_**Besos y cariños...**_

_**Atte. Angelina**_

Fred miró su reloj.

-Y media pasadas...- susurró. Se levantó de sopetón y corrió a la puerta- Me voy ma!!

-Pero... ¿Tan temprano?

-Negocios!!

-Este chico me cansa!- Se quejó cuando se fue.

Eran apenas unos diez minutos pasados de la hora acordada cuando un emocionado Fred irrumpió en el local. Miró para todos lados y detuvo la vista en donde se encontraba la chica que desde siempre lo volvía loco. Allí estaba, mirando por la ventana con melancolía. Y estaba mucho más bella de cómo Fred la recordaba de meses atrás.

Él se acercó cautelosamente a la mesa esperando ser visto. Así fue, al verlo sonrió, robándole una sonrisa a él también. Ella se levantó y lo enfrentó risueña. Se miraron unos segundos. Él la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

-Lamento no haberte escrito...

-Y yo... Ven!, siéntate!... De verdad te agradezco por venir!- Lo miraba fijo

-Quería verte!... ¿Cómo es eso que te vas?...

-Yo también... Emm... bueno, como expresé en la carta... Tenía ganas de tener mi casa propia...

-Pero, ¿por qué no acá?

-Es solo que acá no tengo nada para mi... Allí, bueno, tampoco pero es algo nuevo...

-Y... Dijiste que era urgente, que...?

-Es que, debo anunciarte algo antes de mi partida...

-¿Y que es eso?

-Emm... bueno- miró para todos lados algo incómoda- Es que... Fred, estoy esperando un hijo... Tuyo...- La noticia lo había impactado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, estoy embarazada... Hace cuatro meses exactos... Oye! Antes de que digas nada!- Lo calló ya que sabía exactamente como reaccionaría- Sé como te manejas en la vida, así que déjame decirte algo ¿de acuerdo?... Aquí no importo yo ¿si?... si no el bebé, a mi puedes ignorarme, abandonarme, jamás volver a hablarme o cambiarme por otra... Pero a él no ¿sabes?... Y siempre que te hagas cargo de la parte que te toca, y lo veas seguido y... bueno, todo lo que un padre debe hacer... todo estará bien... sé que suena algo...

-Apresurado!... no me dejas ni hablar

-Es que sé que vas a decir... Te vas a disculpar pero no lo quieres... ACA NO SE ELIGE!...

-¿Crees que lo elegiría?... Detente ahí, porque de elegir yo con quien quisiera tener un hijo, no hubiera elegido a otra persona que no seas tu!... Y, no me digas a mi como debo reaccionar... porque fíjate que tu me lo ocultaste cuatro meses y me lo dices un par de horas antes de irte del continente!... Creo que tu no cumples tu parte... de tal forma me exiges a mi a irme contigo!

-No, te estás equivocando!... Jamás dije "ven conmigo"!... Solo digo que debes visitarlo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Yéndome hasta allá?!

-No creo que te moleste!

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Tu forma de ser!...

-Oye!... De acuerdo!... No me molesta, pero... ¿Vas a prohibirle a tu hijo...?

-Nuestro hijo!- Lo corrigió

-¿Vas a prohibirle a nuestro hijo la posibilidad de tener una familia como la gente?!

-¿Y que sugieres?- Dijo cansinamente y con tono sabiondo- No creo que podamos ser una familia normal cuando no hay nada de por medio...

-Hay un hijo!

-No voy a forzarte a casarte por él!... para que luego de unos años terminemos separándonos de todos modos!... No lo voy a hacer pasar por esa situación si puedo evitarlo!

-¿Por qué crees que terminaremos así?

-Porque siempre fue así!

-Quiero intentarlo contigo!!...

-¿Intentarlo?- se burló incrédula- Tu me dejaste por tu vida de soltero!!

-Fue otra época!

-¿Y que vas a decirme Fred?... ¿Qué cambiaste?- Preguntó con ironía.

-Si!!... y tu deberías creerme!... El tiempo pasó!

-No puedes cambiar en cuatro meses lo que no cambiaste ni en veinte años!

-Claro que se puede si tengo una estimulación de tu parte...! Déjame demostrártelo!... A ti y a nuestro hijo!

-NO!... No dejaré que lo ilusiones con una familia unida para que luego de algunos meses te canses... Un hijo no es lo mismo que una novia!

-Tu no fuiste solo mi novia!

-No, también fui tu Ex!... Fui la idiota que te creyó y te amó!

-También yo te amé!... Y... Te amo...

-¿Qué?

-Si... ¿Cómo no iba a amarte?... Fuiste mi primera novia, y la única en serio... Dos años compartí contigo!... Luego me dejaste, ¿es necesario que te explique lo mal que me hiciste?

-No!

-Bueno, porque me dañaste de verdad!... Pero peleé por ti!... Es verdad que la segunda vez que lo intentamos o nos fue tan bien pero...

-¿"No nos fue tan bien"?... Me engañaste!!

-Lo sé!... Cometí demasiados errores en mi vida!!... Y ese en verdad lo siento!!... Pero te juro que...

-¿...Cambiaste?... ¿Qué no lo harías más?

-Si...

-Por favor!!

-Angelina!!... Aunque no lo creas me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo con esa noticia y si fuera por mi, no te dejaría ir... pero se trata de tu felicidad!!... Si huyendo, eres feliz!... entonces no hay más que hablar!... Pero tienes que saber que, por nada del mundo volvería a cometer mis mismos errores y... mucho menos dañaría a nuestro hijo!... Todo esto es lo mejor que podrías haberme dicho para hacerme sentar cabeza y lograr decirte cuanto te amo, y necesito conmigo!!- Ella lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Fred no me hagas sufrir más!

-te juro que no te lo diría de no ser cierto!... o puedo, ni quiero, dejarte ir de mi vida así como si nada, nuevamente!!

-Sabes cuanto te amo yo también pero no toleraría nuevamente perderte, en un futuro!

-Y no lo harás!

-No puedo Fred!...- Dejó escapar una lágrima. Él la miró con añoranza.

-Angie!... ¿Me creerías cuando te digo que te amo, y te quiero conmigo sin importar nada más que nosotros tres, si te pido que te cases conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me enamoré de ti Ang... Me enamoré como jamás lo soñé, y... mi vida de soltero, comparada con lo que sería a tu lado, amándote y demostrándotelo, no se compararía ni mucho menos!... Dime que si y lo abandono todo por ti y mi hijo!!

-Fred...

-Dímelo Angie... Dímelo o, vete porque pierdes el vuelo!- Ella lloró sin inhibición. Era verdad todo lo que lo había extrañado, y que, tener un hijo suyo pero a él no, sería más que doloroso y... Cuanto lo amaba.

-Y si te dijera que...

-Solo dilo!

-No quiero casarme Fred... No cuando todo esto es tan rápido... Solo, volvamos a empezar y luego... luego vemos!

-¿En serio?

-Si... También yo te amo y... te necesito, al igual que el bebé...

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco por esta nueva oportunidad!

-Solo no me hieras más...

-Jamás!

Ambos se besaron. Aquella tarde, Angelina canceló su vuelo para quedarse con él. Aún no sabían si casarse, era lo más probable, y ambos lo creían, pero ella no quería apresurarse y él no quería presionarla, siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, y su hijo creciera sano, nada más le importaba.

Él volvió a su casa a eso de las tres de la mañana. Estaba tan contento como jamás recordaba haberlo estado antes. Ya quería mudarse con ella, casarse y que su hijo naciera.

-Ma llegué!!- Molley fue a recivirlo...

-Oye! ¿Dónde te metiste?... Desde la una intento localizarte, tienes visitas!- bufó

-Hola Fred...- Lo saludó Lisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo...

-Habla!

-Pero a solas... ¿En tu cuarto?

-De acuerdo!... Ma ahora vuelvo, tengo que contarte algo!

-Seguro!- Bufó de nuevo adentrándose en la cocina.

Lisa y Fred subieron a su cuarto. Ella se sentó en su cama y el la miró parado.

-¿y...?

-Ven!, siéntate!...- él se sentó- Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Puedes apurarte?

-Te amo...

-Lisa, por favor!

-Deje a Harry por ti... Porque te amo!

-Pero yo no... y jamás podré hacerlo!... De verdad me halagas pero, estoy comprometido a largo plazo y, espero un hijo!

-¿Qué?

-Si...- dijo contento- La amo y no la dejaré jamás... Voy a ser padre y estoy ansioso por que se haga público!

-Pero... ¿y yo?... Lo dejé a Harry por estar contigo!

-Pues hiciste mal!... él te amó y no lo apreciaste... Y de eso, solo tu tienes la culpa!... Jamás te dije que algo pasaría, no podría engañarte así!...

-Pero ¿qué pasó con la pasión?

-Fue una equivocación!... Todos cometemos errores, y yo los uso para aprender... y "lo nuestro" me enseñó a amar a una sola mujer!... Me enseñó a pelear por lo que quiero y deseo!

-Pero...

-Lisa, por favor, déjame ser feliz...

-¿Qué hay de MI felicidad?

-Siento no poder hacer nada por ti... tu felicidad no se encuentra por aquí!

-¿Tan fácil te olvidas de mi?

-Siempre supiste que lo nuestro era una aventura!... Una de la que me arrepiento, al igual que todas las otras!... Ahora encontré la verdadera felicidad!

-Bueno... supongo que querrás que me marche y deje de molestarte!

-No tienes porque marcharte... Solo no quiero que pienses que algo puede pasar entre nosotros!

-No puedo quedarme!... Solo espero que de verdad seas feliz, te lo mereces y no quisiera quitarte eso!

-Gracias por entender!- le sonrió

-Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí!...- Se levantó- Es hora de buscar mi felicidad en otro lado...

-Espero que de verdad tengas suerte!

-También yo!...- lo abrazó- Sé feliz...- Se separó y desapareció.

Holaaa!!... Volví de vacas y... bueno, les dejo el último capítulo!... ojala haya sido algo innovador y haya gustado!...

**Suerte y...**

**Va dedicado a... A TODOS ESTA VEZ!... TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE LES INTERESÓ EL FIC!... GRACIAS!!**

**Besoo... **

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
